


Starker Kink Advent Calendar

by Jerana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Feminization, Humiliation, Husbands, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Riding, Rimming, SO MANY SEX TAGS, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Tony Stark, Wow, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: Peter marries Tony because he wants to keep working. Tony marries Peter because he doesn't want the boy’s brilliance to go to waste. Neither one of them expects an overwhelming attraction to unfold between them. Feelings, insecurities, and doubts tangle together until they find themselves inextricably linked. And what happens when a surprise turns everything upside down?24 days, 24 chapters, 24 kinks
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 341
Kudos: 804





	1. Thigh Fucking - Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomondenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/gifts), [TwoKinkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/gifts), [Kaydu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydu/gifts), [InterruptedCadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptedCadence/gifts), [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts), [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts), [deltorafray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/gifts).



> Hey guys. I’ve decided to write a “Starker Kink Advent Calendar” this year, so 24 chapters with 24 different kinks. Thanks to everyone who helped me find 24 different kinks. It’s tough time-management, so please excuse all the mistakes. I did edit, but not as thoroughly as I usually do, and I didn't rewrite chapters, even if I don't like them that much. I aimed for 2k chapters, so you still have something to read every day <3
> 
> It probably depends on where you're coming from, but here, children get their presents on December 24, so the Advent Calendar I know have 24 doors to open (or 24 chapters to read, lol). 
> 
> Once again, every chapter can be read on its own, but they do add up to one story. I hope you enjoy the story <3
> 
> Kink for the first chapter: Thigh Fucking (Venomondenim)

~⭐~

The first quiet minutes of the evening were a blessing and a curse at the same time. On the one hand, Peter couldn’t deal with congratulations anymore, and if he had to open another present from someone he didn’t even know, he would puke on his husband’s shiny shoes. But on the other hand, the end of the celebrations also meant the end of Peter’s virginity and he had never been more nervous in his life. 

Peter shouldn’t be moping. It was his wedding day, god damn it. Everyone expected him to laugh and press against his Alpha’s side. Hell, they expected him to look as if this was the best day of his entire life, but Peter knew his facade started to crumble. 

It wasn’t about his husband. Tony was great. Peter had met him two months ago when he started his first job at Stark Industries, and he had never seen an Alpha more beautiful. Tony was strong, handsome, and rich, everything an Omega could want in an Alpha. And to make it even better, Tony was nice too. He didn’t want Peter to quit his job, he had even signed a permit for Peter to work before May agreed to the wedding, and he treated Peter like he hung the moon. 

And exactly that was what made Peter scared. Tony was perfect but Peter wasn’t. What if he would fuck it up? What if he wouldn’t be good enough for Tony? Their bond couldn’t be broken anymore, Tony had left a mating mark on his skin a few hours ago, but Peter could still make his Alpha’s life miserable. 

Insecurity after insecurity washed over him, souring his scent more and more every second. It was only a matter of time until someone could smell it on him. Maybe they would even think it was Tony’s fault, that Peter felt trapped at his Alpha’s side, even though his distress was his own fault. 

People had always said that Peter wasn’t good enough. Sure, Peter looked like an Omega, all soft, and Alphas tripped over themselves to look at his plump little ass, but his personality made the facade crumble. No one wanted an Omega fighting for independence and insisting on working a normal job. Flash had told him so a thousand times. And now Peter had trapped Tony Stark, most brilliant Alpha in the entire country, at his side.

Peter was almost relieved when the last guests left, so no one would notice his fear. Maybe May had sensed something because she looked worried as she hugged him good-bye, but it couldn’t have been more than a guess. In the end, she drove home like everyone else. Only Tony and Peter were left. 

“Let’s go home, Peter.”

Home. Home wasn’t his tiny bedroom apartment anymore. Home was a huge flashy tower worth more than Peter would earn in his life, and half of it belonged to Peter now since Tony insisted they wouldn’t sign a marriage contract. The trust in him made Peter sick. What if he would fuck it up? Would Tony regret marrying him?

When they sat together in the backseat of Tony’s limousine, the Alpha noticed that something was wrong. Peter had tried to cover his scent, but it was impossible when they sat so close to each other.

“What’s wrong, baby? Do you regret it?” Peter could hear the concern in Tony’s voice, but there was also a hint of fear. Fear that Peter didn’t want him. Maybe even fear that Peter had only married him for the money. 

“NO!” Peter couldn’t stand his Alpha’s worries. “I’m just nervous, Alpha. I have never… You know.” It wasn’t even a lie. Peter was actually nervous. 

“Oh, baby.” Tony tried to sound empathic, but Peter could hear the satisfaction in his voice. It wasn’t a secret that an Omega being a virgin fueled an Alpha’s possessiveness. Tony was no exception. 

“I’ll make it good for you, Peter. I promise. We don’t have to do anything today. I can wait until you’re ready.”

“No.” Peter wanted it, he wanted it really bad. He just wasn’t sure if he could do anything right now. “C-can we t-take it slow, Alpha?”

Tony gave him a smile which was so bright,  _ so genuine _ , that Peter forgot his concerns. This is what he should focus on. He should focus on their marriage, on his body, on  _ Tony’s body, _ and not the stupid insecurities that did him no good. He was with his Alpha now. Tony had chosen this. There must be at least attraction on his husband’s side. 

  
  


~⭐~

Half an hour later, they stumbled into the bedroom. Peter could feel that Tony held back and he was incredibly grateful for that. It was in the Alpha’s instincts to claim Peter, to impale him on his knot as soon as the mating mark bloomed on Peter’s neck, but Tony restrained himself. For Peter. 

At one point, Tony would have to fuck him and Peter knew it. His husband had taken a week off from work, and they couldn’t separate until the Omega was completely claimed, even inside of him, but Peter was grateful for every second he could prepare himself. Selfish Alphas fucked their Omegas open on the wedding night. Good Alphas helped them get used to taking a knot with everything they had. Fingers, toys, maybe even a tongue. 

Peter felt how wet he was when they finally fell onto the bed. His suit pants were probably ruined by his slick, or at least in a dire need to be deep-cleaned, but it was fine. He wouldn’t need them anymore. He already belonged to Tony. And Peter would do anything not to ruin his husband with the baggage the Omega brought along. 

“I want you to undress for me. I want to see you naked, sweet thing. Can you do that for me?” Tony’s voice was dark, dripping with arousal and dominance, and Peter couldn’t obey fast enough. 

“Yes, Alpha.”

His husband’s gaze alone was enough to make Peter whimper and his hands trembled in anticipation as he opened the zipper of his pants. Tony’s eyes followed every inch of the bared skin, his arms when he stripped off the suit jacket, his chest when he unbuttoned the shirt. 

“God, Peter, your nipples look beautiful. So pink, so perfect for me. Tell me, are they aching?”

Did the ache? Peter could barely concentrate, his body buzzing with arousal, but when he lifted his hands to touch them carefully, he could feel them burning for his Alpha’s touch. 

The next whimper was the loudest sound Peter had made so far and Tony growled in response. “Yes, Alpha. So badly.”

He could see Tony’s hands twitching, could see that the Alpha was a second away from jumping up and grabbing Peter, but he held back, his hands clenched into fists. Peter didn’t want to make him wait anymore so he pulled down his pants, revealing the white panties he had picked out for his husband. 

The change in Tony was instantaneous. One moment, he was sitting on the bed, fighting with his own control, and in the next, he stood next to Peter, grabbing his hips and pulling him up. Their lips met, less chaste than they had before, during the wedding or in the limousine. This time, the kiss was filled with hunger and Tony entered his mouth like he owned it. Technically, he did. 

Peter loved his husband’s possessive side. Tony didn’t want to control him outside of their bed. He had been nothing but loving, sweet, and understanding, but now, the Alpha’s resolve was broken. Peter could feel it in the way Tony pushed him onto the bed, the way the Alpha climbed in behind him until he could pull the Omega’s back against his chest. 

“Need you, Alpha. Please, I’m so wet.” 

_ Was that his voice?  _ Peter’s mind was hazy, clouded with pleasure and want. Everything felt incredible. Too much, too intense, but at the same time exactly what Peter needed. 

“God, sweet thing. Do you feel that?”

Tony guided Peter’s hands between the Omega’s thighs, showing him the wetness that was constantly leaking out of Peter’s hole. The panties were already ruined, barely a barrier for the slick that dripped past the hem of the fabric. Peter was a mess and Tony loved it. 

“I wanna fuck you between your thighs while I stroke your pretty little cock. Is that alright, sweet thing?”

The Omega was only capable of nodding and whimpering affirmatively, but it was enough consent for Tony to continue. Peter could feel how his thighs were pressed tightly together until the hot tip of Tony’s naked cock was pressed between his legs. 

They moaned at the same time. Tony because the friction was incredible; Peter was wet and willing, his scent signaling the Alpha that he was ripe. Peter moaned because his Alpha took his as he pleased, the cock warm and hot, and so perfect that the Omega had to fight back the tears. He hadn’t expected that it could feel so good, even though Tony wasn’t even fucking him yet. 

“Just like that. So perfect, so hot.  _ Mine _ ,” Tony said while he wrapped his arms around Peter’s body to get better access. 

One hand started to play with Peter’s nipples, pulling them and twisting them, making Peter cry out in arousal while the other hand wandered to Peter’s cock. Tony started to stroke Peter through the fabric, a touch that was as much a tease as it was a relief. 

“Yours, Alpha. Yours. Please, mark me. Claim me. I need you.”

Tony growled again, but this time it was even deeper, even more animalistic, and Peter knew his Alpha was only seconds away from coming. Peter wanted to give him more, wanted his Alpha to jump off the cliff, and  _ he  _ wanted to be responsible for that. 

“I’m yours, Alpha. You claimed me, you married me. You made me yours. Forever.”

The words made Tony go feral and he sped up his thrusts. Peter could feel the friction against his thighs, could feel how his Alpha spread the slick on Peter’s legs with his thick cock. The Omega closed his eyes in bliss. His body burned. Everything was on fire. His nipples, his cock, his thighs. 

That was when Tony slipped. His thrusts had gained strength, and he was rutting between Peter’s legs. Tony pressed against the Omega with everything he had, shoving Peter around on the mattress. But he slipped, his cock a little higher, a little more pressure against Peter’s ass and suddenly Peter could feel the tip against his leaking hole. 

He didn’t go in far, the fabric preventing him from impaling Peter on his cock, but the inch of friction in his empty hole was enough for Peter to come. It was sudden, it was unexpected, but mostly, it was perfect. 

His entire body was shaking. His hole clenched around the tip, his entire body shook in pleasure, trembling in his husband’s arms. He could barely feel Tony pulling out again, he barely heard the loud roar, and he only noticed dully that Tony drove his cock between Peter’s thighs again. Instead, Peter was riding a wave of pleasure, his orgasm so intense like nothing else had ever been before. 

Peter came down slowly. The first thing he noticed was the hot seed of his Alpha between his legs. Tony rubbed it in his skin. Marking him, claiming him, covering him in his Alpha’s scent. Peter laid back with a smile. He was safe, safe in his Alpha’s arms, so he allowed himself to drift a while longer. 

Tony purred the entire time, sounds that made the Omega part of Peter sink relaxed against his Alpha’s chest. His brain was blissfully empty, no worries, no insecurities, no fear.

“You’re perfect, Peter,” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear. “So incredibly beautiful, so incredibly good for me. I want to keep you in my bed forever.”

Peter smiled at him. For a moment, he wanted that too. “It was perfect Alpha. Felt so good. Want you to fuck me soon.”

He could hear Tony laughing beside him, a happy sound Peter wanted to hear again and again. 

“I’m so glad I’ve married you, Peter. I haven’t expected to find my Omega anymore, my mate, but here you are. You’ve changed my world, sweet thing. You’ve made me so happy.”

And just for a moment, Peter closed his eyes and imagined it could be like this forever. He wouldn’t fuck it up. He would work hard, without any breaks, if it would just mean he could keep this forever. 


	2. Rimming - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Rimming - Itfeelssogoodmrstark (Luna)
> 
> Enjoy <3 (and leave a comment if you have time, please)

When Tony woke up next to Peter, it felt like a dream. The Omega was beautiful in his sleep. Peter’s lips were parted, full and inviting, making it difficult for Tony to pull his thoughts out of the gutter. During the night, one of them had apparently kicked away the blanket so Tony could admire Peter’s body in the morning light. 

The Omega was lying on top of Tony, their legs intertwined and Tony smiled when he watched Peter’s nose twitching. This Omega, this beautiful, magical creature was  _ his _ , and Tony would do anything to protect him and make him happy. 

Tony had never dared to imagine he would get the chance to marry someone like Peter. When he had first met the Omega, on Peter’s first day at SI, Tony had been awestruck. Sure, the boy was objectively beautiful, but there were a million beautiful Omega’s out there, bending over backward to marry an Alpha as rich and powerful as Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. It was Peter’s mind that made him irresistible. 

The Omega was by far the cleverest person Tony had ever met. He had graduated MIT with nineteen, even though he was only the fourth Omega graduating MIT at all. He was independent, fierce and loyal, everything Tony wanted in a mate, and the thought of some knothead Alpha holding Peter back was so horrible that Tony decided to marry Peter himself. 

Tony had started to woo Peter. He had brought him flowers and chocolate, a clear sign of his intentions, but he also courted the Omega with tech. Tony would never forget how awestruck Peter had been when he was the first to see Tony’s arc reactor technology. Peter wasn’t like any other Omega and Tony would work every day not to treat him as such. 

It didn’t matter if he was only a savior for Peter, giving him the opportunity to work and helping him to live his normal life. If Tony could be the reason Peter was allowed to show his brilliance to the world, he would marry him over and over again. 

When Peter shifted in his sleep, Tony’s patience was tested. The Alpha had promised himself that he wouldn’t rush Peter. His Omega was a virgin,  _ innocent,  _ a gift Tony would treasure, and he would wait until Peter was ready, even if he wanted nothing more than to spread the Omega’s legs and bury himself in the warm wetness. 

Last night, Peter had thrown on an old t-shirt of Tony and nothing more. It had ridden up in his sleep, showing off his delicate waist, his pale thighs, and the plump little ass that wasn’t even covered by the lacy panties anymore. They laid somewhere on the floor, ruined by Peter’s slick and Tony’s seed, and the Alpha decided to buy his husband a million more. 

Unfortunately, Peter had spread his legs as he had shifted, rubbing one of his thighs against Tony’s growing erection while his other leg was still intertwined with Tony’s. 

The billionaire swallowed. His Omega was so close and almost naked. It would be easy to move until Tony got the angle right. He just had to shift a tiny little bit, his cock a little bit to the right, his hips almost in position- 

Fuck, everything around them smelled of sex, and Tony hat to fight the fog of Alpha-rut-hormones that threatened to take over his control. Peter was a temptation, but Tony couldn’t violate his husband’s trust like this. He was a good Alpha, he was-

Before Tony would lose control, he slipped out of the embrace, put on sweatpants, and walked over to the kitchen. His cock was throbbing, and Tony had to fight the urge to turn around and bury himself in the Omega. Bonding hormones made resisting harder and harder, but Peter deserved more than a knothead taking him without enough prep. 

Tony busied himself with making coffee, a huge black pot for himself and a normal one with milk and sugar for Peter. He would wake up his husband properly, with coffee and not with sex. 

But when the Alpha came back into the bedroom, his resolve faltered. Peter had woken up, sitting in the middle on the bed and looking at Tony with huge, innocent eyes. Tony’s shirt had slid down, revealing the Omega’s neck with Tony’s mating mark. He looked gorgeous. Pale, delicate, and still a little disorientated. Tony couldn’t resist. 

In less than a second, Tony was back in bed, the cups of coffee forgotten on the bedside table. 

“Can I eat you out, baby? God, you’re tempting.” Tony dug his nails in the mattress, waiting for Peter’s permission. 

When the Omega eventually nodded, his face red with embarrassment, Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed Peter’s naked thighs and turned his husband around until he was properly presenting. Peter was beautiful,  _ bashful, sweet and shy _ , but Tony could still smell the fresh slick that dribbled down the boy’s thighs. 

“You’re so wet, sweet thing. Dipping your slick all over me.”

Spreading Peter’s cheeks to get the first look at the wet hole was enough for the Omega to moan shamelessly. Tony was enchanted. His husband was perfect, so needy and impatient, and Tony already planned a million wicked things he would do to the boy. He could introduce Peter to all kinds of pleasure, keeping him happy and satisfied. 

Peter looked tight and wet, making Tony’s length twitch with desire, and he had to grip the base of his cock to calm himself. He already knew his husband would feel good, but now wasn’t the time. Tony had to put Peter first. 

Before his instincts made him go crazy, Tony focused on his plan. He had promised Peter to eat him out, and he couldn’t wait to taste his husband for the first time. 

“Spread yourself for me, sweetheart. Show me exactly where you need my tongue.”

Peter whimpered in response, high-pitched and embarrassed, but the boy’s hands wandered behind his back and he pulled his cheeks apart. He was a vision and Tony couldn’t stop the deep growl. Desire was raging inside of him and the Alpha leaned forward, dying to get the first taste. 

The slick was sweet, and Tony couldn’t get enough. He was already addicted. His tongue teased the fluttering rim, catching every drop that tried to escape, and he savored the little sounds Peter made. It was obvious the Omega was enjoying himself. He whimpered every time the Alpha pressed his tongue in, even if it was just an inch. 

Tony tried every technique he had learned in his life. His tongue danced around the rim, teasing, licking but not breaching yet. Each second Tony dragged it out, Peter got more and more aroused until finally, his husband started to sob. The Alpha purred in pleasure. 

He loved his Omega like this. Helpless, lost in his own arousal and completely at Tony’s mercy. The Alpha could see his husband’s hard cock dangling between his legs, but Peter didn’t even think about touching himself, his pleasure given into Tony’s hands. 

When Peter’s moans turned into helpless whines, Tony finally had mercy. One hand wandered between Peter’s thighs, caressing the skin until Tony gave the Omega what he needed. Two fingers were pressed into the tight heat while his tongue was still playing with the edge of Peter’s rim. 

The boy sobbed in pleasure, and Tony didn’t remember ever hearing something sweeter. Peter was beautiful in his pleasure, whining for Tony’s affection like a little slut. The Alpha could feel his own cock leaking with the thought and he let his free hand wander between his own thighs, gripping his cock tightly and starting to stroke. 

As soon as Tony’s finger hit a certain spot, Peter started to babble. “So good, Alpha. Need your knot. Need you to fill me up.”

_ God, the thought was tempting.  _ Tony wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the tight heat and knot his Omega until the entire world could smell they were bonded. He wanted Peter to reek of his scent, stuffed full, maybe even bred, so he could carry Tony’s pups, but he respected Peter, and the boy had wanted to wait yesterday. Tony wouldn’t knot him until his husband was completely sure he wanted Tony like that. 

So instead, Tony doubled his effort. He searched for the spot again, rubbing it until the Omega’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. His tongue was still working around the rim, licking up every drop and setting Peter’s nerve ends on fire. 

Tony's own hand sped up as well. He gripped himself tighter, increasing the pressure around his knot, and clutching the last grasps of his control. He wouldn’t just fuck his husband, even if he begged even if he cried for Tony’s cock. 

Peter came when Tony slipped his tongue in alongside the two fingers. His entire body was shaking, riding Tony’s digits and his tongue, and the Alpha could smell the Omega’s release hitting the mattress. Tony leaned back, but his fingers were still snugly nestled in his Omega’s heat, milking every last drop, every last twitch out of Peter’s body. 

The boy was gorgeous in his pleasure. Flushed, needy and so shameless. Tony felt his own desire rising. He could barely hold back anymore, pleasure buzzing through his entire body. 

“Can I come on your hole, baby? Let me mark you up. Let me cover you in my scent.”

Peter was too far gone to reply properly, but he managed to nod weakly. Tony came almost immediately after that. His cock exploded, shooting surge after surge of come on Peter’s body. It spread over his lower back, over his thighs and his dripping hole, and the sight made Tony growl in possessiveness. This was his Omega. Marked up and dripping his come. Before his senses came back, he was already rubbing his seed into Peter’s skin. 

“You’re perfect, sweetheart. Such a good boy.  _ Mine. _ ”

Peter whimpered, still a little shaken from the orgasm, but Tony felt him coming back more and more with each passing second. 

“Morning, sunshine.”

The words earned him a chuckle and Tony couldn’t stop looking at his husband. He looked even better than before, cheeks flushed and hair tousled while the shirt slid down to cover Peter’s waist again. Tony still couldn’t believe his luck and his Alpha side purred with the knowledge that Peter was covered in his scent. 

“Did you bring coffee?” Peter asked and reached out for his cup on the bedside table. He took a sip and grimaced. “Yikes. The coffee is already cold.” 

“I’ll make you a new one,” Tony promised, but he pulled Peter against his chest instead of getting up. “Give me a minute.”

The Omega tensed for a second before he relaxed into the embrace. “Don’t bother. I can make one myself.”

Tony didn’t want him to make coffee on his own.  _ He  _ wanted to provide for his husband. He wanted to dote on Peter, care for him, and that also included making him a new cup of coffee. 

When he felt the beautiful body pressed against his chest, Tony knew for certain that he would fall in love with Peter sooner or later.

“I’m so happy you’ve agreed to marry me. You’re the best that could have ever happened to me.”

For a second, he imagined seeing doubts on Peter’s face, but it was soon overtaken by a huge smile. “You’re perfect, Alpha. I’ll do anything to make you happy. I want to be perfect for you, want to be the best Omega in the world.”

Something inside of Tony settled with the words. Peter was already perfect, and Tony wanted nothing more than to take care of his husband, and maybe, one day, start a family with him


	3. Size Kink - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Size Kink for venomondenim <3
> 
> Enjoy <3 (and leave comments pretty please)

The week with Tony had been heaven. They had spent their days together in bed, only leaving when they really had to or when they wanted to go to the lab together. Peter didn’t remember ever being so carefree, and with each passing day, the insecurities were pushed further and further into the back of his mind. 

Tony was amazing. He was kind and funny, listening to what Peter had to say and he didn’t belittle him once like all the other Alphas did when Peter joined a discussion. Tony didn’t think Omegas belonged into the bed or the kitchen, and Peter couldn’t be more grateful his husband had picked him. 

The only thing that started to annoy Peter was Tony’s unwavering patience to wait for Peter’s sake. It had been cute in the beginning. His Alpha didn’t pressure him. He gave him time to get used to it but soon, Peter was losing patience himself.

It had started with making out and a few fingers inside his hole, but each time they fooled around-  _ and they fooled around a lot _ \- Peter got greedier. He was ready for it. Tony had given him four fingers by now, and Peter had sobbed in pleasure while he was riding them. He was ready. He wanted to be claimed. He wanted to be owned. 

Unfortunately, Tony had the patience of a saint. 

“Please, Alpha. Fuck me,” Peter had begged yesterday while his hole milked the fingers greedily. “I need it so bad, need your knot.”

But Tony had only cooed and soothed him by stroking his back. “Baby, I’m huge. You need to get used to this. I don’t want to pressure you.”

So Peter was left behind, satisfied by the three orgasms he had gotten in the morning, but still moping because he didn’t get his Alpha’s cock yet. If he wanted to get fucked more than once before the week was over, he had to step up his game. 

His plan was easy. Tony’s control was already running thin. There was just one last step necessary to push him over the edge, and Peter knew exactly what the Alpha was weak for. 

When Tony’s employees had brought Peter’s things over a day before their marriage, they had also packed Peter’s entire clothes. They weren’t put away into the closet yet because Peter had been busy fooling around with his husband, but the boxes were still somewhere in their dressing room. Peter just had to find what he was looking for.

Thankfully, the clothes were sorted and the boxes labeled, so it took Peter less than a minute to find his favorite skirt, white and far too short, as well as a pair of white panties and a short crop top. He paid attention that his mating mark was in plain view before he started the mission.

Tony was a possessive Alpha, Peter knew that already, even though the billionaire tried to hide the side of him. It was endearing. Peter could see that Tony’s gaze lingered on every mark he left on Peter’s body and that the Alpha lost it when he saw the proof of their bond. And Peter had every intention to use the knowledge against his husband. 

When Peter approached Tony, the man was sitting in the living room.

“Alpha?” Peter’s voice was dripping with innocence and he could watch in delight how his Alpha’s eyes got wider as he took in Peter’s appearance. “Alpha, I need your help. I finally wanna feel you.”

Tony was hesitating, still fighting against his attraction, so Peter decided to step up the game for one last time. 

“I wanna be yours, Alpha. Wanna be claimed completely. Please, I need you so badly. Please, take me.”

Just as Peter had thought, his words were the last straw. He couldn’t even blink before Tony was at his side, pulling him against the Alpha’s chest. Peter could already feel hands on his ass, kneading his cheeks and pulling them apart. That’s what he wanted, his Alpha losing control. 

“Let me take you to bed, sweet thing,” Tony growled into his ear while he already pushed him towards the bedroom door. “I wanna fuck you properly, Omega. Wanna take your virginity in our bed.”

Peter purred in pleasure, and he allowed his husband to guide him wherever Tony wanted. He was far too aroused to worry about pain. The only thing that mattered was his husband's cock finally inside of him. 

They barely made it to the bed. Peter already lost his panties in the hallway, his slick running down his thighs, and Tony’s shirt disappeared as they entered the room. They couldn’t get to it fast enough, clawing at each other’s clothing, and Peter could swear he had heard his top ripping at one point. 

The first time Peter paused was when Tony actually opened his pants. Peter laid on his back, propped on his elbows while he wore nothing but the white shirt that had ridden up dangerously high. He watched every move of his husband in anticipation, his thighs shaking as he heard the sound of the opening zipper. 

The sight made him anxious and excited at the same time. Tony hadn't exaggerated. He was huge. Peter could feel his mouth watering as he saw the thick cock, red and angry, already leaking at the tip, but there was a hint of fear as well. What if he wouldn’t fit?

Tony noticed his worry. “We don’t have to do it today, baby. I can wait for you.”

_ No!  _ Peter was sick of waiting. 

“I can do it, Alpha. I need you now. I feel so empty.” 

The words made Tony growl. He got rid of his pants before he pressed Peter into the mattress, spreading the Omega’s legs and rubbing against him. 

“You’re such a tease, baby. Such a temptation. Spread your legs a little more, baby. Show me where you need me.”

Peter whimpered and obeyed, spreading his legs until his thighs were straining and the Alpha had a good view of his leaking hole. There was slick everywhere, trying to coax Tony into giving Peter what his body needed.

“God, you’re wet, baby,” Tony said while his hand wandered between Peter’s legs to play with the edge of his rim. “Dripping like you’re dying for it. Tell me how bad you need me, Omega.”

Peter tried to answer, he really did, but while he was speaking, Tony had thrust two of his fingers inside Peter’s hole and the Omega couldn’t focus anymore. The stretch wasn’t much, they had fooled around a lot the last few days, but it was already enough to make Peter stupid with pleasure. He immediately started to ride them, begging wordlessly for more while he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. 

“Just like that, baby,” Tony cooed while he added two more fingers, giving Peter exactly what he craved. “Show me how open you are for me. Show me how much you needed my knot.”

Whimper after whimper slipped from Peter’s lips, pitiful noises that were meant to convince Tony to finally give him what he needed. But even though Peter could see raw hunger in his Alpha’s eyes, he was still patient, still focused on preparing him. 

When Peter couldn’t stand it anymore, he started to sob. “Please, Alpha. Fuck me. Need you.  _ Please. _ ”

Maybe it was because of the tears, maybe because Tony couldn’t wait anymore himself, but he finally listened to the Omega’s pleas and pulled out his fingers. Being empty almost hurt, but Peter knew it would only get better. He could feel his Alpha above him, could feel the strong arms pinning him onto the mattress while the tip of his Alpha’s cock nudged against his dripping hole. He was ready. 

Tony pressed in carefully. Every inch was a struggle, a mixture of pushing in and pulling back. Peter should have been more afraid. He should have asked his Alpha to pull out and stretch him even more because every inch sent a wave of pain through his body but instead, Peter basked in the feeling of being filled so thoroughly. 

His body was struggling, his hole was aching and straining, but his mind was quiet, savoring every inch that was forced into his body. Peter had never felt better before, completely lost in the moment, in his Alpha around him and the pulsing length that claimed every little part of him. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Tony asked concerned, forcing himself to stop, but Peter couldn’t take that. His Alpha didn’t understand that he needed him to move, needed more of the stretch, more of the beautiful cock. 

“ _ Ngh _ \- so good, Alpha. Gimme more.” His words were slurred, barely understandable at all, but they were enough to make the Alpha lose his fears. 

Peter could feel the shift, could feel the thrusts getting harder and quicker until Tony finally bottomed out. 

“I can’t believe you’re a little size queen, baby.” 

Tony didn’t stop his movements once, driving into Peter, even though he had been a virgin seconds ago, even though the stretch should have been too much. Peter craved it. He tried to meet the thrusts, tried to signal his Alpha that he wanted it like this,  _ needed it like this,  _ but every drag against his walls made it harder to move. Tony had fucked it out of him.

“Look at you. Such a greedy whore. I haven’t expected you’d take me so easily, baby. I thought I’d have to prep you more for my cock. But look at how you take me. Peter, your sweet little pussy must be burning, but you don’t even care, do you?”

Peter could only whimper in response. He did care. The burn made everything only better, only more intense. 

“Love it, Alpha.”

Tony chuckled. “Oh, I know, sweet thing. You’re gagging for it. Such a cock hungry whore. I’d have stuffed you days ago if I’d known you need it that badly.”

Peter didn’t even know what he should concentrate on. Tony’s dirty words that set his body on fire, the delicious friction against his sweet spot or the burning stretch. He had never felt so much at the same time, and he already knew it would be over quickly. 

Tony sped up his thrusts, fucking into Peter as if they had done it for years, as if this wasn’t Peter’s first time. The Omega loved it, savored the burn, almost disappointed when it lessened after a while. He had never imagined that sex could feel so good. 

“Gonna come soon, sweet thing. Gonna claim you. Do you need my hand on your pretty little cock?”

Peter could already feel the wave, only a second away from jumping over the edge. He needed nothing but his Alpha’s cock.

“Just harder, Alpha. Fuck me,  _ please. _ ”

Tony growled as he thrust even harder, even faster. Peter’s body spasmed, pressing into every touch while he chased his own orgasm.

When Peter finally came, he took Tony over the edge as well. His hole was like a tight grip around the Alpha’s cock, milking it and begging for every drop while his own length dripped with his Omega come. Peter’s vision was dancing, everything blurring together but the thick cock that was spreading him open. 

Tony’s come was hot inside him, splashing against his walls and marking him up. It was the final claim, and Peter could feel his inner Omega relaxing, finally properly claimed. 

“Such a good Omega. Mine forever. My husband.” Peter basked in Tony’s words, closing his own eyes and giving himself to his Alpha. Tony would take care of him. Tony would clean him and move him, so they could nap for a while. 

Maybe their marriage could work. Peter was still afraid of fucking it up, still afraid of disappointing his Alpha, but if he worked on himself every day, maybe he could be enough for Tony Stark. 


	4. Cock Warming - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Cock Warming for InterruptedCadence and deltorafray <3

Tony had known Peter was a gorgeous Omega, but he hadn’t known how perfect the boy could be for him. Peter looked gorgeous taking his cock, begging for more even though Tony was already filling him to the brim. It was astounding what a size whore Peter was for him, and Tony had to confess it  _ did _ stroke his ego a lot.

He had to confess that he spent more time fucking Peter than he had planned. Sex was a huge part of a marriage, but he didn’t want to give Peter the impression Tony had only married him for his body. Unfortunately, Tony lost it every time his husband wore pretty little panties around him. And Peter wore them a lot. 

Once the Omega got a taste of how a cock felt inside of him, he got addicted. Tony watched with a smirk how often Peter begged the Alpha to be filled, or at least whimpered until Tony let the boy suckle on his cock for a while. It was maddening, and Tony didn’t know how he would ever get work done if such a beautiful Omega was waiting for him at home. Their week off would be over soon. 

Still, when they sat together in front of the TV, dressed in nothing but boxers and panties, Tony couldn’t think about anything but the gorgeous creature beside him. It didn’t matter that the week was over soon, his husband would stay. 

“Alpha?” Tony’s cock twitched already. Peter only called him that when he was aroused. “Can I sit on your cock while we’re watching TV?”

Tony groaned loudly, even though his cock was already hardening. Peter was a goddamn cock tease, and Tony would rather mock the boy with his neediness than admit how gone he already was on him. 

“Again, baby? Didn’t I fill you up two hours ago?”

The puppy dog eyes he got in return would have broken anyone. 

“Alright. Hop on. But don’t you dare move or I’m going to turn your ass a pretty red.”

Was that excitement in Peter’s gaze? The thought was tempting, but Tony didn’t want to test it yet. They’ve only had sex for a few days now. Spanking could wait for later. 

“I wouldn’t recommend provoking me, boy. There will come days you’re going to beg me to spank your pretty little ass but today, I want you seated on my cock. So be good, will you?”

Tony got a smirk in response. “Yes, Daddy.”  _ Shit,  _ the boy would be trouble, and Tony had to close his eyes to stop himself from bending the brat over his knee.

Maddeningly slowly, Peter stripped off his panties, giving Tony a good view of his plump little ass. Tony could still see the boy’s cheeks glistening, partly with slick and partly with Tony’s seed. Peter had refused to clean up after their last time, insisting on being marked up for a little longer. Tony had almost fucked him again. 

“I’m still wet and stretched, Alpha,” Peter said innocently, batting his eyes at Tony, and even though the Alpha knew Peter wasn’t even half as innocent as he pretended, Tony fell for the trick.

“Hurry up, brat. Back against my chest. Keep me warm. And don’t you dare move.”

Peter wanted to counter, Tony could see it in the way his eyes sparkled, but before the boy got a chance to be punished, Tony pulled him into his lap, his cock thrusting into the wet heat in one go. 

Both of them moaned at the same time. It was a tight fit, even though Peter was still stretched from last time, but Tony was too big to get used to that easily. His husband felt amazing. Soft walls that clung to Tony’s cock like they never wanted to let him go, and the overwhelming wetness that made Tony’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

“Can’t believe you’re already dripping for me again, sweet thing. A week ago, you couldn’t take me without pain, even though I gave you a few fingers before. Now I don’t even have to prep you anymore.” 

Keeping Peter still on his lap was a struggle, but Tony managed to control himself and fixate the boy’s hips in a tight grip.

“Just watch TV, baby,” Tony whispered into Peter’s ears, savoring the shudder that went through the Omega’s body. “A perfect slut like you has to learn to be patient. Keep me nice and warm.”

Peter whimpered pathetically, a sound made to entice an Alpha to fuck an Omega properly, but Tony stood firm. He wanted Peter so desperate with desire that he couldn’t think anymore, and that was worth waiting, even though his own cock throbbed with the need to move.

If someone had asked Tony afterward what the TV show they watched was about, he wouldn’t have an answer. Peter tried not to move, he really did, but his inner muscles fluttered around Tony once in a while, squeezing him, milking him, and keeping him on edge. It helped him not to lose the erection, but he was losing his control instead. Peter was a goddamn tease!

Tony lasted twenty minutes. Twenty minutes filled with a panting Peter on top of him, whining, shifting, and moaning until Tony had enough. 

“Would you sit still for a second, slut?” Tony was proud of himself to keep the arousal in his voice at bay. 

“It’s just- You feel so  _ good _ , Alpha. I can’t-” Peter wasn’t teasing anymore. His words sounded so desperate,  _ so needy _ , that Tony took pity on him. 

He lifted the Omega off his cock, ignoring the devastating sobs and the slick that dripped onto the couch. With a single movement, he turned them over until Peter was buried under him, face pressed into a pillow. He would buy a new couch tomorrow, there was no need to worry about it now. 

As quickly as possible, Tony thrust back into the wet heat. It was like coming home. Peter was the best that could have happened to him, and he would protect what they had with his life if necessary.

If Tony had thought he was already losing control, Peter was even worse. His legs gave in as soon as Tony entered him again, reducing him to a whimpering and sobbing mess. The Omega’s weakness fueled the fire burning through Tony’s veins even more. He was responsible that his husband couldn’t even talk anymore. 

“Such a greedy whore. Begging and crying for me all day, but once I split you open on my cock, you get so stupid you’re nothing but a needy mess. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful before.”

Tony didn’t even know if Peter was still listening, but he couldn’t care less. Instead, he focused on keeping up the rhythm, shoving Peter over the couch while he buried himself again and again in his Omega. The boy gripped him so tightly that Tony felt like he was in heaven.

He kept whispering things into the Omega’s ear while his thrusts didn’t lose their force. “Such a good boy, Peter. Taking me like the slut you’re born to be.” “So wet and opened, I can’t believe I’m the first one feeling you like this.” “You’re mine, gonna keep you spread open in my bed forever.”

Peter wasn’t moving anymore except for the muscles that squeezed Tony again and again. If it wasn’t for the needy sounds the boy made, Tony wouldn’t even have noticed the boy was close. Seeing his boy losing himself so thoroughly to the pleasure, made Tony’s Alpha side preen. He had fucked his Omega stupid. This perfect creature was  _ his _ .

It didn’t take long until Tony noticed the first signs of Peter’s orgasm. The muscles tightened even more, the sounds got even higher, even more high-pitched. Eventually, Tony could feel the orgasm coursing through his husband’s body. 

Peter sobbed as he came, his walls squeezing and milking Tony’s cock, begging him for his seed. It felt heavenly, and Tony knew he would last much longer. The little brat had teased him long enough. 

With a few last thrusts, Tony buried himself in his Omega again, prolonging Peter’s orgasm until the boy was shaking in overstimulation. When he finally came, it hit him like a freight train, and his entire body shuddered while he pumped load after load into the boy’s hole. There was nothing better than claiming Peter, showing the world that this Omega was  _ his.  _

None of them moved when Tony finally pulled out. It was quiet. Tony laid on the couch, his chest pressed against his husband’s side while he did his best not to crush Peter with his weight. He still couldn’t believe his luck. This perfect Omega had married him, even though Tony was older than the Alpha personally liked. 

“Marrying you was the best decision I’ve ever made, Peter.” The Omega stiffened for a second before he turned his head that was still buried in the pillow and gave Tony a smile. It was honest.

“Same for me, Tony. You’re the perfect Alpha.”

The words spread warmth through Tony’s body and he could feel his stomach fluttering. Maybe the boy would love him one day. Maybe this could be more than a lonely old Alpha saving a young talented Omega so that the Omega could show his brilliance to the world. Tony hadn’t dared to imagine he could be more than a savior, but maybe Peter could be what Tony had always dreamed about. 

Suddenly, Tony had to make sure Peter knew how much he meant to Tony. “I don’t want you to think I’ve only married you for your body, baby. You’re brilliant, you’re kind. I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate that.” Tony could see real gratitude in Peter’s eyes. “Even though my body is pretty amazing as well.”

“Little brat.” Peter’s smirk made Tony smile. This is what he wanted. The small moments between them, and no one who wanted to limit Peter’s mind. 

He brushed a curl out of Peter’s eyes and pressed a chaste kiss on the Omega’s lips. Maybe, he could be enough one day.

“I’ll fight with you, Peter. I’ll fight until you get every right you deserve. I’ll fight so you’re allowed to work and I’ll fight until no one can hold you back.” And then I pray you’ll stay by my side. 

The gratitude in Peter’s voice was everything. “Thank you, Tony. But as long as you’re with me, things will be fine.”

Maybe there was truly a reason to hope. 


	5. Breeding Kink - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Breeding Kink (for myself, lol)

It started a day before Tony was supposed to go back to work. Peter knew the signs, they were always the same. In the morning Peter woke up with a slight headache, not suspicious so far, but during the day he got moody and aroused. It was only a matter of hours until it would hit him full force, so he decided to tell his Alpha.

Tony was amazing. He called at work and explained he would take off another five days, not even listening to his secretary’s complaints. It was Tony’s company after all and his personal assistant Pepper was at least as qualified as the Alpha himself to take care of business. Peter was grateful because spending a heat alone as a bonded Omega was supposed to be terrible.

In the evening Peter noticed his heat was close. He was just eating an entire pot of Ben and Jerry’s ice-cream when he suddenly doubled over, the ice-cream spilling onto the floor. Wetness gushed out of him, too sudden to be anything else but the first wave of his heat and Peter knew his sanity would be gone in a few minutes. Desperation was already taking over his mind.

“Alpha?” His voice was high-pitched, vulnerable, a call for his Alpha to protect him and fuck him while his body screamed to be knocked up. It was only thanks to the birth control that Peter wouldn’t be pregnant after this.

Tony came out of the kitchen, a bottle of water and a few snacks in his hands. He immediately reacted to his Omega’s distress. “Oh, baby. Does it start? Can you go to the bedroom on your own?”

Peter whimpered, trying to get up, but his legs gave in. He couldn’t walk to the bedroom, but he could crawl. Maybe it would even motivate his Alpha to fuck him sooner. Peter licked his lips and whined, teasing the Alpha and showing him how badly Peter needed to be fucked.

Tony watched him with an intense gaze, his eyes completely black. Peter knew his Alpha’s focus was solely on him, so he took off his shirt and the joggers he had stolen from his husband, and dropped on all fours onto the floor. 

The growl Peter got in response made him shudder with desire. Tony was the stronger one of them, thick arms, muscled chest, and broad shoulders, but Peter knew he was in control when Tony was aroused. The Alpha would do anything to pop his knot inside of Peter at the moment. 

In a few minutes, Peter wouldn’t be able to think anymore, so he had to hurry if he wanted to stick to the plan. 

“‘M feelin’ so empty, Alpha.” The pathetic whimpering only emphasized his words. “Need you to fill me up.”

Just how Peter had expected, his words earned him a loud moan. God, the Alpha was beautiful so close to becoming feral. 

“You have a second to choose where I’m going to knot you, Omega. I’m not a patient man. Don’t test me.”

Peter knew Tony  _ was _ patient, but he didn’t plan to correct him. Instead, he batted his eyes innocently, arching his back into the perfect curve and crawling towards the door that led to the bedroom. He could feel his Alpha’s eyes on his ass the entire time while slick was running down his thighs. He must have looked obscene, his body flushed from the first signs of his heat and his hole opening up to take a knot. 

When he had already reached the door, Peter turned his head around, testing a theory that might drive Tony wild. “I wanna be knocked up, Alpha. Wanna be bred and claimed and stuffed full with your pups.”

Whatever Peter had expected, it wasn’t this. Tony lost it like he had never lost it before. He grabbed Peter’s hips, carried him over to the bed, and dumped him onto the sheets. Before Peter could even react, his husband had already settled above him, spreading his legs to get better access. 

Usually, Peter would have teased him even more. He would have tried to keep up his cheeky facade until Tony would fuck it out of him, but at the same moment Tony fixated him on the bed, Peter could feel the second wave of his heat hitting. And this time it was enough to take him under. 

The desire hurt. It was still on the verge of being good, still not as painful as Peter remembered his heat being without an Alpha around, but Tony’s scent alone couldn’t restrain the fire inside of him for long. He would burn if he didn’t get his Alpha’s knot. Preferably yesterday. 

Thankfully, Tony had lost his patience as well. “Gonna knot you so good,” the Alpha promised while he already positioned the tip at Peter’s hole. “Gonna pump you full of my pups until you can’t even think anymore.”

Peter moaned, even though Tony hadn’t entered him yet. The tip was hot against his burning skin, teasing the edge of his rim and spreading Peter’s slick on his thighs. Peter _ wanted _ . He had never wanted anything more than his Alpha inside of him, finally knotting him for the first time. 

“I don’t need you to be careful, Alpha.” Peter really didn’t. He was in heat, already opening up to the thick cock like a flower. He was made to take a knot, made to take what Tony could give him. He was too far gone for slow and gentle. 

The Alpha complied, probably because his arousal burned just as much as Peter’s did. With one forceful thrust, Tony buried himself in the Omega, making room for himself where Peter needed him the most. Immediately, Tony started to move. 

Peter was delirious, his heat finally hitting completely. He could hear nothing but the obscene sounds of his slick, every time Tony pulled back. He could smell nothing but Tony’s scent around him, thick Alpha arousal that was already enough to make him come. But even worse, Peter could feel nothing but the thick cock, stretching him open again and again and hitting his sweet spot. It was too much. 

Peter came not even a minute after Tony had entered him. The orgasm was agony. Peter’s body desperately tried to milk the Alpha’s cock, trying to coax his knot, so the Omega could be finally properly bred, but Tony wasn’t there yet. Devastation was clouding Peter’s mind when he didn’t feel the added stretch, and he let out a pitiful cry.

Tony was immediately there to soothe him. “Shhh, baby. Omega. I’m gonna knot you. I promise. Just a little bit longer, alright? Can you do that for me?”

It wasn’t what Peter wanted. His body craved to be bred and filled and knocked up  _ right the fuck now _ , but his Alpha’s words were enough to pull him out of the heat-fog for a second. Tony wasn’t denying him. Peter just needed to be patient for a little longer. 

“Just fuck me Alpha. I can. Please hurry. Breed me.” Peter’s words seemed to reassure Tony because the Alpha rumbled satisfied and picked up his pace. 

The sounds echoed through the room. Hard slaps every time Tony’s pelvic hit Peter’s ass, accompanied by the wet squelch of Peter’s slick. Peter got lost in the hypnotic sounds and he focused on them until Tony would finally knot him, finally giving his heat-drunken body what it needed. 

“I’m close, baby.” Tony’s words were a relief. “Gonna stretch you like you deserve, Omega. Hold tight.”

Peter  _ did  _ hold tight. He gripped the sheets, not even caring that he ripped them while he focused on the bump on the end of Tony’s cock. Every time the Alpha pushed it, Peter got a little more stretched, the knot filling more and more until it finally caught. Peter sobbed in pleasure. 

He immediately came again, even before Tony could fill him up. This time there was no wave that rolled slowly closer until Peter broke. It hit him surprisingly, his entire body trembling while he clenched furiously around the delicious knot, trying to milk his Alpha properly. 

Peter was floating, finally getting what he needed, finally satisfied. The contractions sent Tony over the edge as well, and Peter could feel the Alpha’s hot seed splashing against his walls. Knowing he had been filled prolonged Peter’s orgasm even more and he started to purr while the different sensations shook his body.

“Look at you, Omega. All content after I’ve filled you up. Do you like the thought, baby? Like getting my come again and again until it’s so much you even leak around my knot?”

“Yes, Alpha.”  _ Was that really his voice?  _

Peter was slurring, drifting on a cloud of  _ happy  _ and  _ Alpha.  _ It was only the beginning of the heat. It would hit again, likely even tonight, but Peter was so fucked out he couldn’t even care. He had never spent a heat in the company of an Alpha, and he hadn’t yet known what he had missed. 

“Will you take care of me, Alpha? Will you fuck me when it hits again?” The words made Tony shudder and Peter could feel the vibration where they are connected, deep in his hole. 

They would be tied for a while now, maybe even close to an hour and Peter decided to ignore all the mess they had made and just rest for a while. Slick was spread everywhere and his own Omega seed was a sticky mess on his stomach. But his Alpha would take care of it later. 

Typical for an Omega in heat, Peter was knocked out dead after he was finally properly filled. A heat would require all his energy, so he usually napped between the waves. Tony had already stacked their bedside tables with water bottles and snacks. Maybe Peter didn’t even have to get up. 

He still didn’t know how he deserved this Alpha. 

Peter had been right with the assumption his heat would hit again the same day, it even hit twice. Maybe his body wanted to be knocked up more desperately because of their new bond. Maybe it was just because the hottest Alpha in the country was in his bed. Peter didn’t care anymore while he spent hours crying on his knees while Tony did his best to make the heat bearable. 

Between the waves, Tony took care of him. He cuddled Peter, gave him water, and even managed to convince the Omega to take a few spoons of a soup Ton had ordered. 

Peter had to admit that he was happy. All his doubts were pushed more and more in the back of his mind. He was almost certain Tony hadn’t only married him because of his body or out of pity. The Alpha cared for him like no one had ever done. 

Happiness filled him. Peter was so focused on his Alpha, so focused on what they were building together, that he didn’t question his intense heat for once. He still had days before the fever would lessen, and he planned to enjoy every second together with Tony. Nothing could happen. He was on birth control after all. 


	6. Somnophilia - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Somnophilia for Itfeelssogoodmrstark, deltorafray and Lien from twokinkybeans 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Warning: Slight dubcon, maybe? However, they didn't talk about it before

When Tony woke up the next morning, Peter was still asleep. Tony had planned to wake his Omega with breakfast, but Peter had been knocked out so thoroughly last night that the Alpha decided to let him rest. A heat was always exhausting for Omegas and Peter’s had hit very hard. 

So Tony made himself a coffee and went into his study to get work done before Peter required his attention again. He smiled while he listened to the deep rumble of the coffee machine. Peter was beautiful in his need and Tony was honored to spend the heat with his husband. 

Finally back on caffeine again, Tony quickly checked his mails and called Pepper for an update. Nothing terrible had happened, just a few impatient customers and an issue with the company’s system software, but Pepper could handle it. After not even half an hour, Tony could close his laptop and he decided to climb back into bed with his tablet. He wanted to be close to Peter in case the Omega woke up.

Peter was still asleep. His head was buried in his pillow so Tony could only see the brown curls. The blanket was only covering one of Peter’s legs, giving Tony a perfect view of the plump little ass. Peter’s cheeks were glistening with slick, and it wouldn’t change until the end of the heat, enticing the Alpha to just take the boy. Tony had to fight the urge to press the Omega into the sheets and fuck him again. Peter deserved some rest after all. 

So Tony focused on the tablet and opened the blueprints of the new phone Stark Industries planned to launch soon. Work was always a nice distraction, and he could even forget his half-hard cock for a minute which refused to go down because the entire bedroom was drenched in Peter’s heat scent. 

Tony had wanted to stay strong, he really, did, but an hour later his patience was tested because Peter started to shift. The Omega was still asleep, but the next wave hit anyway. 

“Alpha.” Peter whimpered in his sleep, his voice so needy and high-pitched that it took all of Tony’s control not to just take him right now. At least, he had to wait until Peter would wake up. 

Trying to focus on his work again, Tony did his best to not watch the beautiful man next to him who just started rubbing against the mattress. Peter was a temptation and Tony curled his hands into fists to gather his self-control. What had he done to get tested like this?

Apparently, the universe hated him because when Tony finally managed to skim through another page of the blueprints, Peter’s heat got worse. The boy was still asleep, but he instinctively seemed to sense the proximity of his Alpha because he shifted his hips until his ass was pressed snugly against Tony’s outer thigh. 

It was torture. The Alpha could feel the slick dripping out of Peter, drenching Tony’s sweatpants until he could feel it on his skin. The scent was heady, sweet and enticing, inviting the Alpha to let loose and fuck his perfect needy Omega. 

Tony tried to focus on anything else, tried to focus on work, boring business meetings, and all the things he had to do when he’d be back at the office, but it took one more sound of the perfect creature next to him, one rub against Tony’s thighs, and the thoughts were blown away. He needed his Omega. Needed him now. 

“Need you, Alpha.” Peter’s voice was slurred, too thin for the Omega to be awake. Tony hadn’t known that his husband talked in his sleep until now. 

Tony knew it wasn’t right when he pressed against Peter’s back, but he couldn’t stop himself from noticing how perfectly Peter’s back fit against his chest. He buried his nose in the brown curls, taking another whiff of his Omega’s arousal before he shifted his cock until it nudged against Peter’s crack. It wouldn’t be his fault if Peter took it, right?

It was agony to keep still with a whining Omega in his arms who couldn’t stop whimpering the Alpha’s name, but Tony was willing to fight against his own impatience. Peter was still asleep, it wasn’t right. In the end, it was Peter who pressed back so Tony entered the warm heat, and if Tony had held his cock in the right position for the Omega to take it, no one had to know. 

An inch inside the delicious wetness and Tony already moaned in pleasure. It felt good, almost too good, and sleep made Peter even more pliant so Tony could use him without even thinking about prep. He would just hold still and let Peter’s instincts do the work. Tony didn’t want to wake him by ramming his cock into Peter. He wasn’t a monster!

Tony’s resolve to be careful held five minutes. Five minutes of gentle thrusts, whispered words, and soothing sounds. Tony savored the heat around his tip, entering Peter so slowly it almost hurt, but he didn’t want to wake his Omega up. 

That was until Peter shifted again, pressing himself against his Alpha’s chest and swallowing Tony’s cock in one go. Tony cursed.  _ Fuck _ . His balls slapped against Peter’s ass, a loud sound that only fueled the fire burning in his body, and before he could even think about it, Tony’s hips started to move. 

He gripped one of Peter’s legs for leverage, spreading his Omega open and pushing in again and again. There was no gentleness anymore, no slow thrusts, instead Tony drove himself in, chasing his pleasure. Peter felt too good to take it slow and the heat-scent was making Tony insane. He wasn’t in a full-blown rut, but Peter’s scent made him almost as feral.

“Alpha?” Peter sounded drowsy, still tired but awake. 

Tony knew he should stop, that he should apologize and give the Omega room to breathe, but he couldn’t even pull back an inch. Instead, Tony growled in his Omega’s ear.

“Such a hungry little bitch, aren’t you? Whimpering in your sleep until I couldn’t take it anymore, until I had to bury myself deep inside of your hungry little hole. Did you want that, baby? Did you want your Alpha to lose his mind?”

If Peter had earnestly said he didn’t want this, Tony would have pulled back, but instead of protesting, Peter pressed only closer. He chased the friction, pressing back weakly because his body was still dizzy from sleep. Tony couldn’t even feel bad anymore when the perfect creature in his arms responded so beautifully. 

“I’ve dreamed about you,” Peter confessed, his voice trembling in arousal. “I’ve dreamed about you fucking me, Alpha. We were on a big clearing in the woods and you have opened me up with your cock, pumped me full and plugged me up with your knot.”

Tony didn’t need the words. He was already feral enough, balancing on the line between sanity and mind-breaking hunger, and Peter’s confession only made it worse. His husband was a tease and Tony was afraid he would lose himself in the burning pleasure one day. 

“That’s what you want, baby?” Tony didn’t recognize his own voice anymore. “Want me to keep you in my bed all day? Stuffed and filled to the brim?”

“Please, Alpha.” Peter was so beautiful in his pleasure, even though he had just woken up, even though Tony shouldn’t be fucking him right now. 

Tony felt the overwhelming urge to go even deeper until Peter could feel him in his throat. He ground his hips against the tight little ass, burying a hand in the soft curls and pulling until Peter’s head rested on his shoulder. The Omega’s back was curved beautifully and if Tony didn’t know better he would have thought Peter was a fantasy just made for him. 

“Can you touch me, Alpha?” Peter slurred, his voice already breaking from the effects of his heat? 

Tony had planned to watch Peter come from the Alpha’s knot alone again, but how could he refuse his husband anything? Peter was such a sweetheart, taking everything Tony gave him, so he should show his gratitude and give the boy what he wanted. But Tony wanted to see Peter struggle. 

“Work for it, baby,” Tony ordered, wrapping his hand tightly about Peter’s leaking cock without moving an inch. His hips thrust two more times before they halted as well. “Move. Push yourself forward, sweet thing. Take what you needed.”

Peter whimpered, pathetically, needily, but Tony didn’t give in. He wanted to see how badly Peter craved this. Slowly, the Omega started to move, pressing back and taking Tony’s thick cock before his hips snapped forward into the tight grip of Tony’s hand again. The rhythm was slow at first, carefully, but after a while Peter got desperate and his movements sped up. 

Tony was fascinated. Peter was gorgeous in his pleasure, open and trusting. A sudden surge of affection hit Tony and he pressed his lips against the mating mark on Peter’s neck. The Omega was kind, clever, and beautiful, everything Tony could wish for in a mate. Tony didn’t want to go back to work, he didn’t want to leave Peter, even if it was just for a few hours. He wanted to keep the boy at his side forever. 

“I’m the luckiest Alpha in the entire world. I would give everything for you, my boy. Everything.” 

Peter's response was a moan, filthy and desperate, but Tony could see how the Omega trembled from his words. He really hoped it would work between them. He was so close to falling in love.

“Please, Alpha. Can you move?  _ Please. _ ”

Tony wanted to give in, he really wanted, but seeing Peter like this was too incredible to help him now. Peter’s entire body was glistening, slick and sweat mixing together while the boy moaned on Tony’s cock like the perfect little whore. 

“Just a little longer,” Tony cooed, focused on Peter’s arousal. “I’ll help you soon enough, baby. Just be a little patient for me.”

Tony watched Peter for five more minutes, five minutes that were filled with desperate pleads, needy moans and frantic movements. Eventually, Tony had mercy. He grabbed Peter’s thigh again, pulling him closer and driving into Peter at a maddening pace.

Peter was gone. Tony could feel it in the way the boy’s moans turned into cries and the slick walls fluttered around him. There was nothing the Omega needed more than Tony’s knot, and as much as Tony wanted to drag it out for longer, Peter had reached his limit. 

So Tony closed his eyes and let go. He chased his own pleasure, every thrust bringing him closer to the edge. Pleasure built inside him and the base of his cock grew, trying to plug up the Omega with his knot. The friction against his cock was almost too good, forcing Tony to sink his teeth in the Omega’s neck, right above the mating mark, to endure the pleasure. 

“Knot me, Alpha.”

It was because of Peter’s whispered words that Tony came. His knot caught properly while he pumped load after load into Peter’s body, marking his Omega and pulling him over the edge as well. 

Slick walls contracted around him, squeezing and milking him until Tony was dry, until Tony didn’t have a single drop left to give. He basked in the endorphins, savoring the closeness to the Omega in his arms. 

After a while, Tony came back to himself, and so came the guilt too. 

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Tony whispered ashamed, still locked inside his beautiful husband. “I didn’t want to take you without your consent.”

But Peter, incredible, perfect Peter, only smiled at him and pressed closer against Tony’s chest. 

“It was amazing, Alpha. Ten out of ten. Wanna do it again.”

Tony felt still guilty, but he smiled a little when he closed his eyes to enjoy the afterglow with his husband. He couldn’t regret it if it made his husband happy. 


	7. Anal Beads - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Anal Beads for Kim from twokinkybeans <3 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment <3

Peter’s heat passed in a blur of fucking and knotting, so the day Tony and Peter went back to work came faster than they had expected. It was nice getting back into a routine, but Peter could have lived without the gossiping of his coworkers. Some of them were jealous, wondering how Peter had snatched away such a wealthy Alpha. The majority was happy for Peter, but there were a few colleagues whispering behind his back, claiming he had already fucked the Alpha before he had applied for the job. 

The gossip made Peter insecure. He liked the Alpha, more than he had expected when they got married, but they still hadn’t talked about what  _ this  _ was between them. Peter was afraid Tony didn’t want what he wanted, afraid the Alpha thought about him as a pity case or an accessory. Their marriage was too good to be true.

Tony was amazing. He was patient, handsome and intelligent, everything Peter had always wanted in an Alpha. And to top it all, Tony was also incredible in bed. Peter couldn’t have imagined that sex could feel so good, that it would feel so  _ perfect _ with his husband. Sometimes, he was ashamed of how needy he was, but Tony didn’t discourage him once, always calling Peter his perfect slut. 

Peter knew the day they had to talk would come, but he wasn’t ready yet. He enjoyed the time he could spend with his husband, enjoyed every single second they fucked, cuddled or just relaxed on the couch together. A talk could fuck things up, and Peter was content just now.

Sure, their time together had lessened thanks to work, but they made room for each other on weekends and every single night. Tony worked longer than Peter, often until evening, but when he came home, Peter had usually already prepared dinner and they watched a movie together. A movie that usually ended in sex. 

So when Peter came home one afternoon, he was surprised to hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Tony was usually still working at this time, but today the table was set and a small present was placed next to Peter’s plate.

“Hey, babe.” The Alpha greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, dressed in his favorite sweatpants and a tank top that was too tight for Peter to think about anything but sex. Shit, his husband was truly a sight. 

“Just get changed, Peter. I’ll take care of dinner.”

Even though Peter wanted to ask what’s in the box or even better, open it immediately, he obeyed and picked out his favorite sleep shorts and one of Tony’s oversized hoodies to wear. And because Peter hoped for something more, he also rummaged around in his drawer until he found the red panties Tony loved so much. 

Feeling better than before Peter went back into the living room.

“Is the present for me?” Peter hadn’t meant to ask, but he couldn’t keep his curiosity in check. 

Tony chuckled. “Can we eat in peace if you didn’t open it?”

Peter blushed furiously and lowered his gaze. He knew he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else, but he didn’t want to admit it either. Thankfully, Tony could already read him like a book.

“Come on, open it.”

The package wasn’t big, not even the size of a shoebox, but it was heavier than expected. Peter wanted to be patient, he really did, but as soon as Tony gave him an encouraging nod, Peter ripped the wrapping paper apart. He held a sleek black box with a golden emblem in his hand and opened the lid. 

“What’s that?” Peter had never seen anything like this before. Inside were ten metal balls, all connected by a chain. 

The Alpha’s eyes were glowing and Peter could see them darkening with hunger. “Have you ever heard of anal beads before, sweetheart?”

Peter swallowed. He had heard of it, MJ had mentioned it once, but he had never seen it before. A week ago, Peter would have been scared, but he had liked everything Tony had introduced in the bedroom so far. Suddenly, Peter wasn’t interested in dinner anymore. 

“Can we eat later, Alpha?” Peter’s voice was already needy, and if he hadn’t seen the hunger in Tony’s eyes, he would have felt pathetic. 

“I guess we can reheat it.” 

Before Tony could react, Peter already jumped up, grabbed the box, and sprinted over to the bedroom. He wanted to try his present  _ now.  _ Tony was a little more patient so Peter was already down to his panties when the Alpha finally entered the room. 

“What have I done to earn such a perfect little slut as a husband, huh?” Tony’s voice was nothing but a growl and Peter’s limbs trembled in arousal as he crawled onto the bed. Maybe it would speed things up if he presented for the Alpha?

“Go, get the lube, Peter. I can’t believe you’d tease me like this.”

Peter whimpered and obeyed, opening the night-drawer and pulling out the half-empty bottle. After that, he took the same position again, ass up and face down so the Alpha got a perfect view of the panties-covered ass. He wondered dimly if the fabric was already drenched, but before he could think too much about it, Tony pulled them down.

“Your little hole is beautiful, baby. Can’t believe I’m going to stuff you with something other than my cock. I want to fuck you right now.”

_ Yes, yes, yes.  _ “Fuck me, Alpha. Please, fuck me.”

But Tony chuckled and shook his head. “No, baby. I promised you the use the gift so that’s what you’ll get. Gimme the lube, sweet thing. Can’t be wet enough for this.”

Peter doubted his slick wouldn’t be enough because he could already feel it running down his thighs again, but he didn’t protest. Tony probably knew what he was doing and Peter wouldn’t protest over such a simple thing as lube. 

“It’s gonna be cold in the beginning, baby. I’ll try to warm it up, but I want you to feel it, alright?” Peter moaned affirmatively. “You can either watch me or close your eyes. Your decision.”

Peter pondered for a minute. He wanted to watch Tony, wanted to see the hunger in his Alpha’s eyes, but he wanted to focus on the feeling as well. In the end, he decided to close his eyes and waited for the Alpha to start. 

Even though Tony had warned him, Peter still flinched when the first bead was pressed into his hole. It was cold, but Peter’s body heated it up quickly. He barely felt it so something close to disappointment washed over him. He had been so excited for it. 

The feeling lasted a few seconds until Tony pulled on the chain and the bead was pressed against the inside of his rim before the muscle slowly opened to let the metal free. Peter had never felt anything like this before, a hot surge of arousal that went immediately into his cock. He let out a filthy moan. 

“Again,” Peter demanded and Tony chuckled when he pressed the bead in again, only to pull it out a second later. Peter’s entire body shook in arousal. Not even five minutes in and Peter’s cock was already leaking. 

“Can you take all ten for me?” Tony asked, his voice dark and gravely. 

How could Peter resist such a request? He nodded, arching his back even further and encouraging Tony to go on. The Alpha placed the first bead against his hole, teasing and tempting him, but he didn’t push it in. After a while, Peter turned his head in question.

“Baby, I need you to do me a favor. Do you listen?” Tony’s face was serious.

“Uh-huh.”

“If it gets too much, tell me ‘red’, okay? I need to know that you stop me if it gets too much.”

Red? Like a safeword? Peter was sure he could take all the beads without stopping Tony, but he could do it if it made Tony happy.

“Red for stop,” Peter repeated and the smile Tony gave him as a reward was worth the distraction. 

“Such a good boy.” The praise made Peter’s cock jump. “Now spread your cheeks, baby. Show me your greedy hole.”

Peter’s hands trembled in arousal as they wandered behind his back, pulling his cheeks apart and showing off his leaking hole. The curse Tony let out made Peter smirk, but he hid it in his pillow. He wanted the beads now. 

Cold metal was pressed inside of him again, still not that much of a stretch but this time, Peter knew what was coming. He closed his eyes in anticipation, purring contently when the second and third bead joined the first. 

“How do you feel, sweet thing?”

How did he feel? Peter loved the attention Tony gave him, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be filled to the brim. Wanted to struggle with the stretch.

“Empty.”

Tony chuckled again and slapped Peter’s ass playfully.  _ Fuck,  _ Peter  _ loved _ that. The sensation tingled through his entire body and he wanted nothing more than to feel the sting again. Peter wiggled his ass, trying to coax his Alpha to hit him one more time, but Tony steadied his hips with a tight grip.

“Not today, baby. We have to talk about it before. Let’s stuff you full for now, alright?”

Peter couldn’t answer because simultaneous to his word, Tony pushed in three more beads. Finally, he was feeling the stretch, the metal forcing him open and when Peter wiggled his ass, one of the beads bumped against his prostate. The first needy whine slipped from his lips. 

“That’s it, sweet thing. Not content until you’re properly filled. Do you want more?”

“Yes, Alpha.” He wanted more, he  _ needed  _ more.”

“Beg me, Peter.”

_ Oh, God. _ The command made Peter see stars and he had to take three deep breaths before he could focus on his words again. 

“Please, A-Alpha, gimme more. N-need to be filled.”

Tony stroked his back and whispered in his ear how good he was, how obedient while he pushed another two beads into Peter’s slick heat. The Omega knew he was stuffed already, the beads bumping against each other while pleasure coursed through his body. His cock was leaking by now, adding to the mess his slick had already left on the mattress.

Getting the ninth bead into his body was a struggle and Peter had to bite his lips to stop himself from coming. Had he really thought he didn’t like the beads first? He was totally changing his mind. This was amazing. 

“Can you take one last bead for me, baby?”

Peter didn’t know how it would fit, but he nodded affirmatively. He would try it, try to make his Alpha happy. 

Tony had to press to get the last bead in, his hole almost too full to take it but somehow, it plopped in. Peter wailed in pleasure, one of the beads was pressed against his sweet spot again. It was too much, Peter was already close while his neglected cock bobbed against his own stomach. 

“So close, Alpha. I can’t… I need…”

“Shh,” Tony soothed him while his hand wandered around his body, caressing his stuffed belly. “I can feel them moving inside you, sweet thing. You were perfect for me. Such a good little Omega. You can come when I pull them out, I promise.”

Peter relaxed, relieved that he got his Alpha’s permission. His entire world was zoomed in, fixated on his Alpha and everything Tony did to him. He was almost floating, his body shaking with pleasure. 

When Tony pulled out, it came unexpectedly. One moment, the Alpha was still stroking his back, whispering sweet things in his ear, and in the next, he grabbed the chain and pulled the beads out. 

Peter screamed as he came, his body squirming on the bed, and Tony had to hold him so Peter didn’t hit one of them accidentally. The pleasure was so intense that Peter noticed nothing but the overwhelming feeling inside of him, not his leaking cock, and not even Tony’s praising words. 

The Alpha gave him time after each bead, prolonging Peter’s orgasm until the Omega couldn’t take it anymore and he started to sob. He was floating, the euphoric feeling going on and on until Peter fell limp onto the bed. 

Tony cooed as he pulled out the last bead, wrapping Peter into a tight embrace and pulling him against his muscular chest. 

“You were perfect, my Omega. Such a good boy. I’m proud of you.”

Peter smiled and pressed himself closer against his Alpha’s chest. He made his Alpha proud, he was a good boy. 

The last thing Peter heard before he fell asleep was Tony telling him what a good investment the beads had been. Peter could only agree. 


	8. Spanking - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Spanking
> 
> This was supposed to be Tony's POV, but I fucked up and I had no time to rewrite the chapter xD This is for Jess <3 I hope you like it, even though I don't like it that much. It could have been better.

There were a few things Peter was known for. First of all, he was good with tech. He had built his first robot when he was eight, won his first school competition with ten, and got accepted at MIT with sixteen. There were only a few people that handled tech better than Peter, Tony Stark probably being one of them. 

Second, Peter tended to put the well-being of other people before his own, and even though May had tried to teach him to take care of himself as well, Peter still struggled to say ‘no’. He was glad his husband was a considerate person, always paying attention to Peter’s feelings. Peter had met his fair share of people who had taken advantage of the Omega’s kind-hearted nature. 

And the third fact Peter was known for was his own shyness. He had always been careful around new people, and he was only rarely telling what he wanted because he was afraid people would judge. 

Peter had never thought he would start to change one day but with Tony, he became more confident. He was still a bit shy,  _ that _ would probably never change, but the more time they spent together, the easier it became for Peter to embrace his needs until one day he finally opened up. 

It was a Saturday, both of them had finished the work for the week, so they were sitting next to each other watching TV. Peter had been fidgety the entire day, worrying about Tony’s reaction, but at one point, he talked before he could change his mind. 

“Can we do the spanking thing again, Alpha?”

Tony was surprised for a second before he caught himself and the cocky attitude came back. He turned his head, no longer watching TV, and a smirk spread on the Alpha’s face. 

“Are you asking me to pull your pants down and spank you until you can’t sit properly anymore, sweet thing?”

Peter swallowed and fumbled with the hem of his sleeves. His body reacted to the words, showing the first signs of arousal while his mind was still caught in the middle of embarrassment and need. 

“Yes, Alpha.” He couldn’t look into his husband’s eyes. 

“Alright, baby. Pull down your pants. Over my lap.”

“Now?” Peter had thought Tony would want to talk about it first. He had thought the Alpha would listen to him, hear what Peter wanted to try, and come back to it later. There was no way Peter had expected Tony to try it  _ now _ . But despite being nervous, Peter was giddy with excitement too. 

“Do you remember what you have to say if you want me to stop, Peter?” Tony’s voice was serious all of a sudden, his eyes searching for Peter's.

“Red for stop?”

“Such a good boy.” The praise washed over Peter and he blushed a little. His reaction made the look in his Alpha’s eyes only hungrier. “Peter, it is important that you tell me to stop if it gets too much. You don’t have to prove anything to me. I want you to be safe all the time. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Alpha.” He could do that. Tony’s concern warmed him from the inside. His Alpha took good care of him. 

“Very good, baby. Now take off your pants, underwear as well. You can keep on the hoodie if you’re cold.”

Peter couldn’t obey fast enough. He decided to, in fact, keep on the hoodie, not because he was cold, but because it belonged to Tony. The Omega could see his Alpha’s possessive gaze on him each time Tony’s eyes got caught on the piece of clothing. 

Finally half-naked, Peter bent over Tony’s lap carefully, his little cock nestled between his Alpha’s thighs. Peter had expected he would be scared despite looking forward to the moment, but as soon as the Alpha’s hand settled firmly on his back, Peter relaxed completely. The position felt normal and his mind was filled with giddy anticipation.

“Peter, I want to start with twenty, okay? I don’t want you to be overwhelmed. Can you repeat your safeword one more time?

“Red, Sir.” 

Tony growled and his grip tightened on Peter’s back. The Omega could do nothing but moan in response. Fuck, he had never called Tony  _ ‘Sir’  _ before, only ever Alpha, but it had just felt right. And according to his Alpha’s reaction, Peter wasn’t the only one loving it. Suddenly, the Omega felt a little cheeky. 

“Can you spank me,  _ Sir _ ?” Peter turned his head until he could look at his Alpha, an innocent expression on his face. Tony stared back in hunger. 

“Don’t fool me, boy. You’re not half as innocent as you look. Keep your head down, I’ll paint your pretty bottom red soon.”

Peter had wanted to keep control of himself, at least until Tony would actually start, but he was so riled up that the simple words were enough. Slick was already gushing out of him, his body nothing more than a traitor while the wetness ruined Tony’s pants. The anticipation of his fantasy turned Peter into a quivering mess. 

“God, you’re beautiful in your arousal,” Tony whispered while one hand wandered to Peter’s neck and grabbed it tightly. Immediately, the Omega relaxed. “You have to calm down, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

The Alpha’s grip had been enough and Peter laid pliant on Tony’s lap, still bent over so his ass was on display. His thoughts were already floating and he was so relaxed he didn’t even expect the spanking he had asked for to start. 

When the first slap came, Peter’s entire body spasmed. He moaned loud and needy while a delicious burn spread through the backside of his right thigh. He had wondered for quite some time how Tony’s firm hand would feel on his body, but whatever he had expected, this wasn’t it. It was so much better, so much more intense. 

The second slap hit his other thigh, setting it on fire as well while the sensation blurred together. He didn’t even know what he liked more, the harsh slap when Tony’s hands met his skin or the burn that came after. 

Tony kept a steady rhythm, turning Peter’s thighs into a burning inferno while he slowly worked himself higher and higher. Peter couldn’t even be still anymore, and his hips started to move, rubbing his hard cock against Tony’s legs. He already loved it, knowing he would beg for this again and again. When the next slaps hit the crack between his ass and thighs, Peter screamed for the first time. 

“Do you like that, sweet thing? Do you want more?”

It was sweet of Tony to check in on him, but Peter was so caught up in his pleasure that he could barely bring out words anymore. “P-please, S-Sir. More.”

And Tony delivered. His hands wandered higher, kneading his abused flesh and reviving the delicious burn until he was massaging his cheeks. They were still white, but Peter assumed that it would change soon. Not even a minute later, the first slap hit his ass.

“Ngh- Sir, please. Yes. I need this. Need you.” Tony’s growl got lost in Peter’s sounds, moans, whimpers and cries taking their turn. If he had thought the fire would feel good on his thighs, it couldn’t be compared to the delicious sensation it created on his ass. 

Just a few slaps later and Peter felt the first tears slipping from his eyes. Tony gave him time to calm down again, rubbing his thighs and soothing him with his strokes. When the fire abated Peter could concentrate on his own cock again, realizing how hard it was, pressed between Tony’s legs. 

“Are you done for today?” Tony asked, his voice neutral, but Peter could hear the hidden concern underneath. 

Peter wasn’t done, he wanted more. “How many left, Sir?”

“Just two, baby. You did amazing for me. Such a good Omega, a perfect Omega.  _ Mine _ .”

The Omega belonged to Tony and he had never been more aware. He could feel the ring on his finger, the bite mark on his neck, and Tony’s handprints on his ass. The thought was intoxicating and before Peter could stop himself, he started moving his hips again, rubbing his cock against Tony’s pants. 

“A-Alpha, c-can you gimme-” Peter stopped to gather his courage. Thankfully, Tony gave him the time. “Can you gimme t-the last t-two on my h-hole, Sir?”

Peter was too ashamed to look at his Alpha, but he didn’t need to see Tony’s face to feel his Alpha’s reaction. Tony’s scent has changed, an aggressive attempt to mark his Omega, and for the first time, Peter could feel the bulge, that was nestled against his stomach, twitch.

“Spread your cheeks for me, sweet thing. Show me what my pretty little slut needs.”

And who was Peter to deny the Alpha such a request? He couldn’t spread his cheeks fast enough, couldn’t show Tony fast enough where he needed him right now. 

“Perfect,” Tony whispered while he spread Peter’s leaking slick between the Omega’s globes. Peter couldn’t wait anymore but he focused his entire energy on being still. He wanted to be good for the Alpha. 

The last two blows came in quick succession, both hitting Peter’s hole perfectly and the impact spread along his trembling rim. If Peter had thought the spanking has hurt before, the pain couldn’t be compared to this. It was so much sharper, so much more intense and the burn didn’t subside. 

Peter was sobbing in pleasure, wiggling on his Alpha’s lap to get away from the pain, but he couldn’t escape. Tony’s finger made it only worse, probing and stroking his swollen hole and pressing the leaking slick back in. 

In the end, it was one finger entering him that Peter made fall over the edge. Tony found his prostate, stroked it once and the sensation mixed with the burning pain was enough for Peter to come on his Alpha’s lap. His orgasm didn’t seem to stop, even though the finger was gently pulled out, wave after wave triggered by the delicious burn. 

Peter was limp when Tony shifted him until the Omega faced him on his lap, his ass burning when it touched the rough fabric of Tony’s pants. He was still floating in pleasure, caught in a sweet space that made him feel light like a feather. 

Tony had pulled out his cock, stroking himself furiously while he held a spaced-out Peter on his lap. 

“You were so perfect for me, Omega. I’m gonna mark you as mine, with my hand, my teeth, and my seed.”

When Tony came, his seed added to the mess on Peter’s body, both of them slumped together. They took their time gathering their breaths until Tony finally picked him up and carried him over to the bedroom. 

Careful that nothing would touch Peter’s abused ass, Tony placed him onto the bed, the Omega’s backside exposed to the air. 

“Let me take care of you, baby.”

Peter purred when a bottle of water was pressed against his lips and he emptied it in one go. He was just realizing how hungry and thirsty he was. Tony fed him pieces of a granola bar while he rubbed cream into Peter’s red ass. The Omega felt cared for and satisfied. 

“More,” Peter demanded when he took the last bite from Tony’s fingers and the Alpha watched him with a frown. 

“Baby, that’s your third granola bar. Are you sure you want more?”

It was the perfect timing when Peter’s stomach grumbled and the Omega nodded, a pouting expression on his face. 

“Alright. Let me get you a few more from the kitchen, baby.”

Half an hour and two granola bars later, Peter fell asleep, laying on top of his husband. 


	9. Shibari - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Shibari for LivviBee

Spanking had been one of the best experiences Peter had ever made in his life. First of all, he was proud of himself for opening up. The more time he spent together with Tony the easier it got to talk about sex. And in addition to his growing courage, Peter had learned to love the slight sting in his ass, grinning every time he sat down.

When Peter had woken up an hour after the intense scene, he had felt satisfied and balanced, leaning into his Alpha and seeking the soothing scent. Tony had become his anchor during the last few weeks, and Peter was super happy he had agreed to the wedding when Tony had asked. 

Tony took good care of him. He had fed Peter an entire plate of pasta as soon as the Omega started to pout, and Tony only raised an eyebrow when Peter demanded a second helping. The Alpha was truly a saint. 

After dinner, they had started to talk. Peter had been uncomfortable speaking about what he did and didn’t like, but he understood that Tony wanted to be on the safe side. They talked about spanking and floggers, ropes and handcuffs, they even talked about watersports, only to realize they both never wanted to try it. Peter had smiled, knowing Tony was his perfect match and he couldn’t wait for their next scene. 

Thankfully, the Alpha didn’t let him wait. It wasn’t even three days later that Tony decided to approach Peter, holding expensive looking rope in his hands.

“Baby, allow me to tie you up, today.”

Immediately, Peter felt the familiar tingle of arousal and he grinned in anticipation. “With pleasure, Sir.”

Tony looked at him fondly and Peter gave him a little smile. He trusted Tony to take good care of him so before the Alpha could even ask, Peter started to take off his clothes. Hungry eyes took in every inch of his body and Peter decided to be a tease, revealing inch after inch of his pale skin in a maddening pace. When he finally tried to pull down the new pair of midnight-blue panties Tony had given him last week, the Alpha protested. 

“Keep them on, baby. Present on the couch, ass in the air, and wrists next to your ankles. I’ve done this before so you can trust me.”

Peter would have even trusted him if Tony had never done it before. The Alpha wouldn’t hurt him, or at least not if Peter didn’t want him to. 

Peter was lulled in by Tony’s scent, calming and arousing at the same time. Climbing onto the couch, Peter did his best to arch his back seductively, and he could hear his Alpha groan for the first time of the evening when Peter took Tony’s requested position. It was easy to rile the Alpha up.

“So beautiful, baby. I wanna tie you up so badly. What’s your safeword.”

“Red, Sir.”

“Well done, my good boy.” Peter purred under the praise. “Don’t be afraid to use it if your legs get too stiff or start to hurt.”

Peter nodded. He couldn’t wait to be tied up, and just the thought of being at Tony’s mercy sent a shiver down his spine. A few weeks ago he had been a virgin, and now he couldn’t wait for his husband to restrain and fuck him. Sex with his husband was truly addictive.

When Tony pulled out the rope again Peter took the time to look at it closely. It was dark red, almost the color of blood and Peter had to admit that it looked beautiful against his pale skin. He had expected that the rope would be rough, but it felt soft and silky, almost like a caress. 

“Just close your eyes and relax, Peter,” Tony soothed him, his hands starting to wrap the rope around Peter’s forearm. “You look beautiful like this.”

Peter did exactly what Tony told him to. He closed his eyes, savoring Tony’s hands which tied him up and occasionally caressed his skin. The arousal moved more and more into the back of his mind, still simmering but not threatening to boil over. 

With every knot, Peter felt safer and safer. He couldn’t move his arms anymore, bound against his own legs while the rope was wrapped around his thighs, just slightly below the crack of his ass. Peter was drifting, giving himself into Tony’s hands. He didn’t notice when Tony stopped, caught inside his own headspace. 

In the end, it was the sound of a camera that pulled out of the safe place he had been in. He couldn’t move an inch, bound and being at Tony’s mercy while his husband held his phone in front of Peter’s face. 

“Look at that, sweet thing. Wrapped like a present for me, ready to let me do everything I want to you.”

Peter could see himself, precisely his backside, and he had to admit Tony was right. The Alpha had done amazing work, the ropes looked almost like art on his skin, and Peter could feel the arousal burning up again. He felt special, like he was worth taking time for, and he wanted to be fucked like this while the restraints kept him safe. 

“Can I keep the picture, baby?”

“Yes, Sir.” Of course, Tony could keep the picture. Usually, Peter would be more careful, but Tony had outdone himself with the rope. It would be a shame to delete it. 

“Baby, I want to fuck you like this. So open for me, unable to move away. Tell me you want that. Tell me that you need me. Beg like a needy slut for me.”

It was unfair how easy Tony’s voice could rile him up. Peter’s body started to react, his cock was leaking all over the couch while the first drop of his slick ran down his thigh. Peter couldn’t even move, couldn’t do anything to soothe the horrible empty feeling that was even worse than usual. 

The only thing Peter could do was tease Tony as well. “‘M so empty, Sir. N-need your knot. Need you to s-show me who I belong to.”

Thankfully, Peter was as easy for Tony as Tony was for him. The Omega knew which buttons to press, so his simple words were enough motivation for the Alpha to pull out his cock and press into Peter’s hole in one go. 

Both of them moaned in relief. Sometimes Peter felt as if he was addicted, only ever relaxing with Tony’s thick cock inside of him, and he wanted nothing more than to slam himself onto his Alpha’s cock. He let out needy moans and high-pitched whines, hoping he could coax his Alpha into fucking him fast and hard, but Tony was more patient than him. 

“Perfect, sweet thing. Just listen to yourself. I wouldn’t wonder if half of the town could hear your needy cries.” It was unfair that Tony could still speak while Peter didn’t even remember his own name. 

The Alpha started a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out at a maddening pace. He shifted his hips just right, hitting Peter’s sweet spot over and over again, but it was just a tad too slow, just on the verge of not being enough. Peter needed something, a hand on his cock, or a few quick thrusts, but Tony took his time until Peter could feel the first tears spilling over. The arousal was almost overwhelming.

“You look beautiful when you cry, my perfect little slut.” Tony’s voice was deep and raspy, a sign that the Alpha was trying to hold back his orgasm. “It’s marvelous how needy you are for me. Like you were made for this.”

Peter whimpered pathetically. He was so close, it just wasn’t enough. Tony didn’t make any attempts to fuck him faster, savoring the delicious friction and keeping Peter on edge. 

“I wanna keep you, Peter. In my bed, in my home, in my life. I wanna fuck you every day, give you what you need and keep you full with my seed.” 

There was a buzz in Peter’s body that made him feel light-headed, almost overwhelmed in pleasure. 

“You’re the perfect husband. My Omega, my slut, my precious mate.”

Everything blurred together, and Peter’s vision swam in front of his eyes. he couldn’t move an inch, forced to take it, forced to balance on the thin line between pleasure and madness. Tony was still talking, words that washed over him and fueled the fire even more.

“You’re mine. I love coming home to you, love to spend my time with you.”

Peter was so close, he was so-

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

_ Alpha, Husband, I love you.  _

Peter came without being touched, without Tony speeding up his thrusts. It hit him like a freight train, a little painful, but mostly just overwhelming. His entire body trembled, shivering in the restraints and Peter was glad as Tony pulled out before he could knot the Omega. The pressure would have been too much.

He couldn’t be in the restraints anymore, he couldn’t be knotted like this. Not when he was so vulnerable, so helpless. 

Tony soothed him as he untied the knots, opening them one after another until Peter could move again. His limbs were stiff and Tony massaged them carefully before he ordered the Omega to stretch. It prickled when the blood flowed back into Peter’s legs but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He was just a little sore. 

“You did perfect for me, Peter,” Tony whispered into his ear while he pulled Peter against his chest. “I don’t know how I deserve you. No one has ever given me the trust you do.”

Peter smiled but stayed quiet. He couldn’t talk, not when he had been so close to screaming the three words he couldn’t tell Tony yet. 

God, he loved the Alpha, so much. How could he not? Tony was everything he had ever wished for in an Alpha, and Peter would do anything to keep things how they were. He loved the sex with his husband, for sure, but he also loved spending time with him, cooking with him, watching TV with him. 

Peter was gone for Tony, so far that he couldn’t go back, but he wasn’t ready to tell the Alpha just yet. A few weeks ago, Peter had been convinced Tony had only married him out of pity or maybe for his body, but he wasn’t so sure anymore. The Alpha treated him like Peter hung the moon, and the Omega didn’t want to destroy what they had with a love confession yet. 

Maybe one day, if Peter could just wait long enough, maybe Tony would love him back. The least Peter owed his husband was to be patient. He was allowed to work, he was allowed to be himself, maybe he would be loved someday as well. 

Thankfully, Tony hadn’t noticed his struggle. 

“Hungry, baby?”

Peter’s growling stomach replied. 


	10. Exhibitionism - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Exhibitionism for Jess and it's kinda Public sec as well I guess? So also for deltorafray 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment <3

Tony had noticed a small change in their sex life during the last couple of days. He didn’t know if it was caused by their conversation about kinks, about Peter’s newfound love to be pushed around, spanked and tied up, but there was  _ something  _ Tony had only ever felt during Peter’s heat.

He had always been possessive about his lovers, possibly because of his Alpha nature, and claiming Peter had only made the drive to mark his Omega stronger. Tony loved to leave a hickey or two on Peter’s skin, and he loved the jealous gazes of the Alphas at the office even more.  _ Tony  _ was the one married to Peter, and he was damn proud of it.

During the last few days, however, Tony’s possessiveness had been brought to a whole new level, almost as bad as it had been during Peter’s heat. He was constantly marking the Omega, sucking hickeys onto the creamy skin even outside of the bedroom. Tony felt the overwhelming urge to feed his Omega, to fill him up again and again, and to his own horror, Tony wanted to keep Peter in their nest -no,  _ bed _ \- all day long. 

Surprisingly, Peter wasn’t better off. He was nonstop looking for affection, cuddling Tony, rubbing his scent all over the Alpha, and riding his knot until both of them fell exhausted into bed. If it wasn’t for the change in Peter’s scent during a heat, Tony would have thought the Omega’s cycle had been messed up.

It was the second time they had been fucking today. First, Tony had used Peter’s mouth, watching how more and more spit was dripping from his husband’s lips, and now he was buried balls deep inside of his perfect little Omega. He couldn’t get enough of Peter, and it wasn’t even noon yet. 

“Need you to fill me up so badly, Alpha. Want to feel you all day long.” 

Tony turned into a weak man as soon as Peter started begging so the words were enough to make him come. He dimly noticed the clench of Peter’s muscles, a sign of the Omega’s own orgasm, and finally Tony could give in, riding out his height. 

His cock didn’t stop, pumping Peter full until Tony softened again, until he could see his seed leaking out of the Omega’s hole. The view was unsettling. Tony was overwhelmed by the confusing urge to stop his come from running down Peter’s thighs. Usually, he loved to see his husband used like this, but today he had to make sure his seed stayed inside. 

“Stay like this, ass up,” Tony ordered while he walked over to his closet and rummaged around in one of the drawers.

When his hand finally closed around what he had been looking for, Tony walked back to the bed with a smile. Peter was kneeling exactly how Tony had left him and the view made the Alpha growl. His Omega was beautiful when he obeyed submissively. 

Tony made sure Peter couldn’t see him as he kneeled behind the Omega, plug in his hand. Thankfully, Peter was still blissed out and he didn’t even flinch when Tony collected the seed that had leaked from Peter’s hole with his fingers, only to press it back in again. Before Peter had any clue what was going on, Tony plugged him up, the Alpha’s come trapped inside.

“I want you to be filled a little longer, baby. Alright?” 

Peter nodded affirmatively, too fucked out for words. The plug was probably nothing but a comforting weight right now, but it would change as soon as Peter’s body regained enough energy. Tony couldn’t wait for Peter to squirm around the toy while he was still filled with the Alpha’s seed. 

Tony was a generous man so he gave Peter an hour to get used to the plug, cleaning and feeding his husband in the meantime. He was patiently waiting until Peter showed the first signs of arousal, dilated pupils and a beautiful blush on his face. When Peter let out a small whimper for the first time, Tony decided to make a move. 

“Baby, what do you think about grocery shopping right now? The kitchen chef is sick and we have to do the cooking today.” 

The kitchen chef wasn’t sick, but Peter didn’t have to know that. If Peter really didn’t want to go out, Tony would accept the decision, but he hoped Peter was willing to fulfill his wish. Tony couldn’t wait to show off his beautiful Omega in public. 

Peter’s eyes widened and blushed furiously, an adorable look on his face. “R-right now, Alpha?”

“Yes, baby. Right now. You can use your safeword at any time, but I want to show you off like this, blushing and filled with my seed. Would you do that for me, Peter?”

Tony didn’t even need an answer when suddenly the scent of Peter’s arousal clouded the air. The Alpha smirked and pulled out the clothes he wanted Peter to wear. Beautiful green lace-panties, thin cotton pants that made it hard to hide Peter’s growing erection, and a white t-shirt that slipped from Peter’s shoulders, revealing Tony’s mating mark for everyone to see.

“Would you wear that for me, baby?”

Peter looked at him, bashfully and innocent, but for a brief moment, Tony could see a mischievous smile on the Omega’s face. Tony needed his entire control not to jump his Omega and fuck the innocent attitude out of him. Peter wanted to be shown off just as badly. 

“Anything for you, Alpha. I’ll wear whatever you want me to wear.”

Tony had to turn around and count to ten to get his composure back. His Omega was a devilish tease, made to test Tony’s patience, and the Alpha wanted nothing more than to knot him again. Peter couldn’t be filled enough, maybe his stomach would even bulge, maybe he would look pregnant. Tony would love to see his Omega pregnant. 

Before Peter could break his self-control entirely, Tony left the room to grab the keys of his car. 

“Dress, Peter. Hurry up.” Tony wanted to see the look on his Omega’s face as he pulled the beautiful panties over the tight little ass, but there was no guarantee the Alpha could keep it together any longer. Instead, he waited in the hallway. 

The day was supposed to be hard for Peter, but Tony knew it wouldn’t be easy for himself either. Not when this beautiful teasing creature was filled with his seed. 

  
  


~⭐~

  
  


The drive to the grocery store passed in a blur. Even though Tony should put his hands on the steering wheel, he couldn’t stop himself from placing them on the inside of Peter’s thighs once in a while. His Omega whimpered so beautifully under his touch, shifting on his seat and moving around the toy buried in his ass. Tony was enchanted. 

When they finally arrived at the grocery store, Tony had to help Peter out of the car because his Omega’s legs were already trembling a little. The thought pleased the Alpha and he couldn’t stop himself from kneading Peter’s cheeks a little, toying with the end of the plug that peaked out of Peter’s hole. The answering moan was the cherry on top. 

Tony smirked when Peter hurried to grab the shopping cart, needing something to hold on to. The boy’s usual cheekiness was replaced by obedience and arousal, a heady mixture that made Tony’s own cock twitch. He had to press his palm against his pants, discreetly adjusting himself so the bulge wasn’t visible for everyone. 

People were looking at Peter, Tony knew that. His husband was beautiful on normal days, and even prettier now with the cute blush on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. Tony saw several Alpha’s eyeing the boy hungrily but backing off when they saw the mating mark on Peter’s neck. 

Tony couldn’t help himself and he pulled Peter closer against his side. This Omega was his, and Tony enjoyed all the jealous stares. This perfect man was  _ his  _ husband, filled with  _ his _ seed and wearing  _ his  _ mark. His cock twitched a second time and Tony had to close his eyes to get his composure back. 

“Do you see how they are looking at you, baby?” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, his hand slipping lower on Peter’s back until he touched the curve of the beautiful ass. “They are all jealous. They all want you. But your mine, aren’t you?”

“Yours, Alpha. Yours alone.”

Tony growled. He wanted to bend Peter over the cart and fuck him in front of all the Alphas, show them that this beautiful Omega was owned by him, but he didn’t want to get kicked out. So instead, he pinched Peter’s thighs sharply, hitting the exact place Tony had turned pink a few hours earlier. The moan he got in return was loud enough for a nearby Alpha to stare at Tony enviously. 

“Go and grab some of the flour, Peter.” Tony didn’t need flour, but it was on the bottom shelf so it required Peter to bend low. 

His Omega whimpered as he grabbed a package of flour, the fabric of his thin pants stretched tightly over his perfect little ass. Tony held onto the cart or he would have just ravished Peter otherwise. He couldn’t stop his hand from sneaking out to get a handful of the perky bottom though, making Peter’s legs tremble with arousal. Tony knew he was close to losing it completely. 

Unfortunately, this was when a rude Alpha approached them, one that had been looking at Peter intensely for a while. 

“Aren’t you a sweet little bitch?” The Alpha didn’t even talk to Tony, he was addressing the Omega directly, an act that was more than just rude. A few bystanders were gasping in shock. Speaking to mated Omegas was considered inappropriate. 

“I’m already mated, Sir.” Peter pulled down his collar to show his mating bite, and Tony’s stomach fluttered. His Omega knew who he belonged to.

The man gave Peter a disgusting grin. “That’s not a problem, sweetie. I’ll show you once how good an Alpha’s knot can be and then you can show your old mate everything I’ve taught you. Maybe he can learn one or two things from me?”

White-hot anger overwhelmed Tony, adding to the strong urge to protect his mate. He was losing it, his hands already leaving the cart, ready to fight and strangle the man who dared to talk like this to his perfect mate. Tony knew beating up the other Alpha wouldn’t even have consequences for him. The law was on this side, approaching mated Omegas was more than just frowned upon, and they had a handful of witnesses to back up the truth. 

But before Tony had even the chance to break the man’s nose Peter had already grabbed the man’s balls through his pants, squeezing until the Alpha was wringing in pain. “I’ve said I am mated, didn’t you hear me?”

The pathetic Alpha gasped and squealed, tears in his eyes. “Y-yes, I a-am so s-sorry.”

Peter’s expression was purely evil and Tony could feel his pants getting even tighter. His mate was beautiful in his fury. 

“Take a close look at my Alpha.” Peter grabbed the man’s chin with his free hand and forced him to look at Tony. “Do you recognize him? No? Tony Stark? Owner of Stark Industries? He’s one of the richest Alpha in the entire country.”

The man whimpered in fear as his eyes fell on Tony’s face, but Peter wasn’t done yet.

“What do you think the man can do to you, huh?” To Tony’s amazement, the Alpha turned even paler. “That’s right. So you’re going to apologize to me first, and then you’ll apologize to my Alpha. You can be glad that only your balls will hurt today. But be warned, if I ever see you near me or any other Omega again, I won’t hold Tony back if he tries to sue you.”

Peter loosened his grip and the man dropped onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. Tony was speechless. He knew Peter was a magnificent Omega but seeing his boy defending himself was magical on its own. 

Suddenly, Tony couldn’t wait any longer. He had to have his Omega, had to feel those perfect walls squeezing him again. Before Peter had any chance to react, Tony had pulled him out of the grocery store, the half-filled cart abandoned inside. He would ask Happy to pick up groceries later. 

“Baby, can I fuck you? Please, tell me I can fuck you. You were gorgeous in there. So beautiful and strong.  _ Mine _ .”

Peter didn’t get out more than a nod, too riled up from the adrenaline and the plug in his ass. He didn’t protest when Tony yanked the door of the car open, didn’t protest when his Alpha shoved him onto the backseat and pulled the plug out of his ass, only to bury his length inside of the wet hole instead. 

“I won’t stop until you safeword.” It was Tony’s last warning. 

Peter felt marvelous around him, hot tight and already filed with Tony’s seed. The Alpha knew it wasn’t long until both of them would come, too riled up from the foreplay and Peter’s little show. He thrust hard into his Omega, savoring every whimper, every moan, and every cry.

People could have been watching them, Tony knew it, but he didn’t care. No one would dare to sue Tony Stark, and as long as they wouldn’t touch his Omega, Tony didn’t mind them looking. Peter was too addictive for Tony, fueling the urge to fuck his Omega right here, and the needy noises showed him Peter wanted it as much.

“You’re mine,” Tony growled when he felt himself coming close. “You mean the world to me, baby.”

It was a hardship to suppress his knot when Tony was finally coming, but it wasn’t the right place to tie himself to his Omega. Instead, he grabbed Peter’s cock and tugged a few times until the Omega was coming as well. Filling his Omega up satisfied Tony in a different way and he pressed the plug back into Peter’s hole before his seed could leak out, watching Peter’s rim fluttering around the toy.

“I’ve planned to wait until we’re home,” Tony confessed as they both had come down a little, but Peter only chuckled.

“As if you could resist, Alpha.” Well, maybe Peter had a point.


	11. Impact Play - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Impact Play for Kim <3 
> 
> Enjoy <3

To his own shame, Peter had to admit that he hadn’t seen his best friend Ned and MJ since the wedding. Ned was currently in Africa for a year, building schools for Omegas, but MJ was still in New York, working in her own coffee shop. Peter was too busy at SI and, he had to admit, getting fucked by his Alpha so it took three angry phone calls from MJ until he promised her to visit the coffee shop. 

MJ had a break at four o’clock so Peter arrived ten minutes earlier, ordering a Vanilla Latte that she brewed for him. When he took the first sip, Peter was reminded again why this was the perfect job for his best friend. Her coffee was the best Peter had ever tried in New York.

“So, what did you do the last few weeks,” MJ asked as soon as she took the empty seat next to him. 

Peter blushed furiously, giving her all the answers she wanted without saying a single word. “Oh, it’s like  _ that _ . I’m glad you’re having fun with your husband. Tony is good in bed, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Peter really hoped short answers would stop her from asking, but it only got worse. 

“It’s good to hear that you can enjoy yourself. Tell me. What did you try?” Peter didn’t think that he could blush even more, but MJ proved him wrong. 

“ _ Peter!  _ I didn’t know you’re  _ that  _ kinky.” 

_ Fuck, could she read his thoughts? _

“Did you try ropes? Ties? Plugs? Spanking even?”

Peter closed his eyes, wishing to wake up somewhere else, but when he opened them again he was still sitting in the coffee shop. Apparently, his silence told MJ everything she had to know. “I can’t believe it. Everything? Peter, you’re a kinky son of a bitch. Tony is a lucky man. It took my Omega a year until she allowed me to spank her for the first time.”

“I like it,” Peter confessed, suddenly watching his coffee with interest. He couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. He had been more comfortable talking about sex with Tony during the last few weeks, but it was something else to be questioned by his best friend. 

“You have to ask your Alpha for more, Peter. There are so many amazing toys. Have you tried a flogger yet? A belt? A hairbrush? I’ve once tried a riding crop. Marie came after a minute.”

Someone next to them was clearing his throat, obviously a sign that he had heard them. While MJ didn’t seem to care, Peter had to fight the urge to flee from the coffee shop.

“Can we  _ please  _ talk about something else?”

MJ looked at him, watching his expression closely but giving in after she saw how uncomfortable he was. “Alright. But think about the suggestions I made.”

Peter nodded, just so she would let it go. 

  
  


~⭐~

After half an hour, MJ had to go back to work, so Peter called the driver who picked him up. Meeting his best friend had been great, but he was glad to drive home again, weirdly unsettled when he wasn’t around Tony. 

During the entire ride home, Peter couldn’t think about anything else than MJ’s suggestions. Sure, he had been embarrassed as hell to talk about his sex life in public, but he was actually intrigued too. What would a flogger feel like? What about a hairbrush or a belt?

It took Tony two minutes during dinner to see that something was up and two more to coax an answer out of the Omega. He had promised Peter to tell him about one of his favorite fantasies, and the Omega was too curious to hold back, so he told Tony about his thoughts.

“I talked to MJ today and she questioned me about our sex life.” Tony laughed loudly but let him continue without saying anything. “I might have told her non-verbally that I’m into spanking and-”

“Non-verbally?”

“I blushed.” Tony snickered and Peter lowered his eyes bashfully. “She told me to try out...  _ things _ if I like spanking that much.”

“Things?” Suddenly, Tony didn’t laugh anymore. Instead, he looked at Peter hungrily. 

“You know. Floggers, belts, hairbrushes.” Peter was talking so softly, it was a miracle that Tony still understood. 

“You wanna try it, sweet thing? Want me to spank your cute little ass with more than just my hand?”

The words sent shivers of arousal down his spine and Peter found himself nodding before his brain had any time to catch up.  _ Yes, he wanted it so badly.  _

“Do you want it now, baby?”

_ God, yes, please.  _ “Yes, Sir.”

Tony growled in response, his eyes fixated on Peter. “I don’t own a flogger anymore, baby, but I let you choose. Belt or hairbrush?”

Tony had owned a flogger? No wonder that the Alpha’s spankings felt so good. He was experienced. Peter had to admit that he was a little afraid of the belt, even though Tony probably knew how to use it. 

“Hairbrush, please, Sir.”

Tony gave him a predatory smile in return. “Alright, sweet thing. I want you on our bed, hands and knees. I’m taking care of the rest.”

Peter had to force himself not to run to the bedroom and rip his clothes from his body. Tony had to put their dishes away and fetch the hairbrush, so he would likely need a few minutes. Nevertheless, folding his clothes felt like torture and Peter couldn’t wait even a moment longer. He kneeled on the bed, waiting for his Alpha to come in.

Tony was quiet so it was his scent that hit Peter first. The familiar smell of Alpha and coffee that made Peter slick up and relax at the same time. His Alpha would take care of him. Peter didn’t have to do anything. When Peter finally felt the bed moving he knew Tony must have sat down behind him. 

“Peter, you’re so beautiful. Your trust, your body, everything.” 

_ You’re beautiful, Alpha. I love you.  _ Peter didn’t say it out loud. 

“Baby, it’s even more important that you remember your safeword today.” Tony’s voice was serious. “I won’t be disappointed if you don’t like it, but I have to trust you to stop me if I go too far. I can’t enjoy this if I could accidentally hurt you, okay?”

Peter loved him even more for being so considerate. “I promise, Alpha.”

Tony believed him, Peter could sense it in the change of his Alpha’s scent. The arousal got stronger, coffee overpowered by the smell of rain, and Peter could feel his own body reacting. But before he could even beg for more, pain spread through his left cheek.

_ Fuck!  _ Peter hadn’t expected Tony would hit him without a warning so the pain was an overwhelming surprise. It was sharper than Tony’s hand, tingling longer and deeper. The Alpha didn’t hold back, giving Peter the entire experience and it was almost pathetic how needily Peter cried in response. After one hit Peter was already sure that he loved it.

“I can’t believe you’re taking it like this, sweet thing. So greedy for it. Spreading your legs for your Alpha so I can turn your little bottom red.”

Tony gave him more. He hit him again, the brush smacking against his skin, and Peter could feel how his ass bounced under the impact. It was probably already red, the skin burning, and Peter’s whimpers got louder with every hit. Tony was wonderful, sensing exactly where Peter needed the pain. When the burn was just on the verge of being too much, the Alpha soothed the skin, stroking and caressing it until Peter was nothing but a shivering mess. 

Peter was trapped in bliss, losing every sense of time. He could focus on nothing but the perfect sensation in his ass, how it was taking him higher and higher with every blow. 

_ Smack smack smack.  _

Peter sobbed in pleasure, savoring the sounds of the brush on his skin and the little noises Tony made, Alpha growls that vibrated through Peter’s body and fueled his arousal even more. 

When the hits stopped, Peter didn’t notice it first. He was distracted by the lingering pain, trapped in the perfect feeling of the burn mixing with pleasure. He didn’t know what was pain and what was arousal anymore, and before he could figure it out, Tony had already made his next move. 

The hot tip that nudged against his hole pulled Peter back into the presence and Tony didn’t give him any time to get used to the feeling before he entered the Omega without a break. Peter was slick enough, the stretch barely hurt, but when the Alpha bottomed out, his hips slapped against Peter’s ass. It was like getting slapped all over again. 

“Baby, you’re even hotter than usual.” Tony’s voice barely got through the fog in Peter’s mind. “Squeezing my cock even tighter every time I hit your ass.” 

Peter heard a sob, followed by a pleasured cry. Was that his voice? He didn’t know anymore. He was too far gone to notice anything but his Alpha, behind him, above him, around him. Tony was everywhere, taking him closer and closer to his orgasm with every thrust.

“God, Peter, I’ll buy you everything you’ve talked about, baby. You’re so beautiful like this. I’ll buy you a flogger, tie you up and spank you. I’ll take you over my knee every day. You react so beautifully to pain, baby. I can’t believe you’re sharing this with me, trusting me with your body. So vulnerable, only for me.”

“Alpha.” 

It was the last word Peter got out before his body shook with pleasure, before his body was forced to orgasm. He had never felt anything like this before, so overwhelming and pure. Pain and pleasure were spiraling together, taking him over the edge and the only reason he wasn’t falling was the Alpha beside him. 

“Shhh, baby. You’re doing wonderfully.” 

Tony had pulled his chest up until Peter’s upper body was pressed against his Alpha. Strong arms held him firmly against an even stronger chest, supporting him while Peter rode out wave after wave of his orgasm. 

He couldn’t move much, trapped in Tony’s arms while the thick cock was still stretching him open. Had Tony come? Had he knotted him? Peter didn’t know anymore. 

“So good for me, Omega,” Tony gently whispered into his ear while he still held Peter close. 

In the end, it was a light shift of Tony’s hips that increased the pressure against Peter’s tender ass. Just a light touch that sparked the fire in Peter’s body again. Another surge of come was forced out of his body, his stomach muscles already hurting from the strength of his orgasm. 

The last thing Peter noticed was Tony nibbling on the mark on his neck. Then everything went dark. 


	12. Riding - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Riding (probably myself? Needed it for plot purposes)

After their intense scene, Peter was out for a while. Tony made sure to rub cream into his husband’s red ass before he wrapped him in a blanket and carried him over to the couch. He went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and leftovers from dinner so he could take care of Peter once the Omega would wake up. 

Peter had been perfect. He had trusted Tony so completely, without even batting an eye and the Alpha was honored that they had experienced Peter’s submission together. Tony had always had a weak spot for domination, loving to take control of the people around him, but with Peter, it was something entirely else. It was attraction, it was responsibility, it was…

_ Love.  _

Tony didn’t know when it had hit him. There was no moment, no point in time when he suddenly realized his feelings. _ No _ , love came slowly. It started with affection, genuine care, and admiration. Life wasn’t easy for Omegas, they were still restricted by conservative norms, but that didn’t stop Peter from going his own way.

His husband was young, maybe too young for Tony, but Peter had already achieved so much. He had studied, even though society told him it was for Alphas, he had graduated early, even though he was just the fourth Omega attending MIT at all. And what for? That some Alpha would keep him at home like a little house-omega? 

Hell, no. Tony had done everything to prevent it. He had courted the boy, married the boy, signed the stupid permit for the boy, just to see Peter happy. But he hadn’t expected how perfect Peter really was and how good they were together. 

Peter was kind, attentive and kinky, everything Tony had ever dreamed about as a mate. It didn’t take him long to catch feelings, and against the odds, Peter seemed to like him too. Tony didn’t know if the boy loved him, he dared to hope so, but he wouldn’t strain the Omega with his feelings until Peter was ready for them. And therefore, the Omega had to take the first step.

“Alpha?” Peter’s voice was soft, making Tony’s stomach flutter and he gave his husband a small smile. “How long was I out?”

“Not long, baby. Twenty minutes.”

Peter looked at him baffled before he moved to make room for Tony on the couch. He hissed when his ass came in contact with the fabric of the blanket, and Tony had to suppress a small chuckle. The Alpha liked the thought of his marks on Peter’s body.

“I need you to eat and drink something.” Without protest, Peter drank the entire bottle of water and ate all the leftovers Tony had brought. The Alpha was impressed. Peter seemed to get hungrier and hungrier with each scene. 

After Tony had made sure that his Omega was properly cared for, he pulled Peter onto his lap, making sure the fabric of his pants didn’t brush against the sore bottom. He cuddled Peter against his chest, keeping him close and savoring the closeness without saying a word. 

They sat on the couch in silence, minutes ticking by, and Ton realized he loved moments like this even more than the sex itself. It comforted him to have his Omega on his lap, fucked out and cared for, and Tony knew he already saw Peter as the father of their future kids. 

For a while, Peter was content to sit in silence. He cuddled against his Alpha and occasionally pressed kisses on Tony’s shoulder. But as soon as the Omega got his energy back, he wanted to talk.

“You promised me to tell me about your fantasy.”

Tony didn’t know whether he should smile or groan. Peter was a menace, always willing to care for people, and Tony was silently pleased that he was the receiver of Peter’s eagerness. But Tony was concerned he would pressure Peter into something as well. 

“Baby, I have to ask you something before we talk about my desires and you have to promise me to tell me the truth. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Peter lifted his head from Tony’s chest and looked into the Alpha’s eyes, his expression serious and open. “Anything.”

Tony swallowed. This Omega would do a lot for him and Tony had to be careful not to take advantage and push him too far. “Baby, I know you want to please me, and I know you want to be good for me, but you have to promise you’re going to tell me if something makes you uncomfortable, okay? Whatever I like, I only enjoy it if you like it as well.”

“I promise, Alpha.” Tony found nothing but honesty in Peter’s eyes. “You can tell me about your fantasy and I’ll tell you if I want to try it or not.”

Tony felt relief before arousal could kick in. Peter had promised him, now it was on Tony to trust. 

“I’m into role play.”

“Like, teacher-student roleplay?” Peter asked confused but without judgment. 

“It’s not my favorite fantasy but yes, it would work for me as well. Police officer and thug, boss and secretary, professor and student. There’s a lot to explore.”

Peter was silent for a minute, clearly lost in thoughts, but Tony could be patient. He wasn’t ashamed of his fantasies, but he didn’t depend on them either. If Peter didn’t want to play with him, Tony would be completely fine. 

“What’s your favorite fantasy?” Was it curiosity in Peter’s voice?

Tony thought about it before he replied. “I definitely like professor-student-roleplay, but my favorite is probably doctor and patient.”

“Doctor and patient?”

Since there was still no judgment Tony changed his tactic. His voice dropped low and his lips pressed against Peter’s ear. “Yes, baby. Imagine you’ve just had your first heat, visiting your doctor to make sure you’re healthy. I’d bent you over the exam table, make you spread your legs for me so I can get a closer look. Would you like that baby? Like to let me look if everything is fine?”

Peter whimpered, so perfectly responsive and he started to press his hips against Tony’s. He was still naked, so the Alpha could get a perfect look at the little cock, slowly growing under his gaze. It didn’t even take a minute until Tony could smell the first drop of slick dripping on his pants. 

“I’d put a finger in your needy little hole, baby, check if you’re wet and open, just like an Omega should be after a heat. How would you react if I touched your prostate, feel if everything is fine, huh? Would you get even slicker? Dripping over the exam table like a slut? Or would you act all bashful, pretending you’re an innocent virgin that you’re definitely not?”

Tony achieved exactly what he had planned with his words. He had a lap full of aroused Omega, whining and begging for him while the room was slowly filling with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Peter’s arousal smelled heavenly.

“A-Alpha, can we do it now?” Peter looked at him eagerly, his pupils dilated, already trembling in his Alpha’s arms. The reaction of his Omega stroked Tony’s ego.

“No, baby. Your bottom is still sore and I haven’t prepared anything. Be a little patient.” The disappointment in Peter’s eyes broke Tony’s heart. “Don’t be like that, sweet thing. Let’s compromise. You can sit on my cock for a while, and I’ll make sure to surprise you with roleplay soon, alright?”

Peter pouted, but the prospect of sitting on his Alpha’s cock was too good to refuse. Tony could feel how his husband's finger fumbled with the zipper of his pants, pulling them down just enough to get out Tony’s cock. The Alpha was already hard, he always was around Peter, so the Omega only had to shift his hips a little to get Tony’s cock inside. 

They had a lot of sex, Tony knew it, but he was reminded again when the slick walls of his Omega took him in without even a finger of prep. For a second, Tony felt bad about it, guilty that he could think about nothing but fucking his gorgeous Omega, but soon the movements of Peter’s hips took every thought away. 

Tony liked their scenes a lot, loved to see Peter’s ass red after a good spanking, or his arms tied behind his back, but sometimes he just wanted to feel Peter close like this. His Omega was moaning above him, taking inch after inch of his cock.

Usually, Tony would talk. He would tell his Omega how beautiful he was, would tease him with Peter’s desperation. Hell, he would call his husband a slut just to see the endearing blush on Peter’s face. But today, Tony was silent. 

He was overwhelmed by emotions, fondness, admiration,  _ love _ , and it was so much he had to fight back the tears. Thankfully, Peter was unaware, blissfully riding his Alpha’s cock while he chased his own pleasure. 

“I’ll come soon, baby.” Tony was too riled up from all his emotions, from the love he felt, to hold back much longer. He could already feel his cock twitching, chasing the release inside of his Omega’s body while the slick walls squeezed him deliciously. 

Tony didn’t want to come before Peter did so he wrapped his hand around Peter’s leaking cock that was trapped between their bodies. The touch elicited the first cry from Peter, high-pitched and needy, desperate for more. Tony knew Peter by now, knew that he would come soon if Tony did it right. 

So he picked up a rhythm that matched Peter’s thrusts, stroking him and bringing him closer to the edge. 

In the end, they came at the same time. Peter’s walls squeezed him so tightly that Tony lost control, spilling more and more of his seed into his husband’s body. He didn’t let himself knot, Peter’s hole had been fucked enough this day, but he enjoyed his orgasm nevertheless. 

Tony had never been as obsessed with another person before, constantly searching for Peter’s warmth, and he held the Omega against his chest even as his cock softened and the wetness gushed out of his husband’s hole onto Tony’s pants. He felt so close to Peter, never wanting to let him go.

At this moment, Tony prayed to every god out there that Peter would learn to love Tony back. It was a lot to ask, but there was nothing the Alpha wanted more. Minutes passed, minutes in which none of them made any attempts to move until Peter eventually wiggled out of his grip.

“I’m a mess, Alpha, and I’m hungry.” 

So Tony did what he always did. He pressed a kiss on Peter’s forehead, fetched a wash cloak from the bathroom, and opened the fridge to look for food. Taking care of Peter was almost like an instinct. When he settled back onto the couch, Peter hadn’t moved, waiting for his Alpha to clean him up. 

The thought warmed Tony while he cleaned the mess they had made and fed Peter pieces of pineapple and some nuts. Life was perfect like this and Tony would do anything to protect the Omega who he loved so much. 


	13. Edging/ Orgasm Denial - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Edging/ Orgasm Denial for livvibee, itfeelssogoodmrstark and Jess <3

Another week passed, another week Peter could enjoy with his new husband by his side. With every passing day, Peter seemed to forget his insecurities more and more often until he could almost imagine that the marriage was born out of love. Peter certainly loved his husband, and sometimes there were these small moments that made Peter hope Tony loved him too. 

At least their alpha and omega sides had accepted each other. Tony was possessive, protecting Peter whenever they left the house, and every time they met strangers, the Alpha tried to pull Peter subtly against his side. It was obvious that it was Tony’s alpha side that wanted to shield his mate against possible threats. 

Peter’s omega instincts weren’t better though. He was clingy, unsettled when his Alpha wasn’t close and Peter felt nauseous every morning, probably because Tony left the bed before the Omega did. 

But despite their perfect fit, they hadn’t talked to each other about their marriage, and Peter was too scared to seek out the conversation. He could lose everything and that made him almost tremble in fear. In the end, he decided to wait. Just a little longer just until… He didn’t even know until when he wanted to wait. 

The only thing they talked about was their sex life. Even though Peter had liked everything Tony had done to him so far, the Alpha insisted that they talk about everything. Tony called it  _ ‘safety’ _ , and as annoying and uncomfortable as the conversations were, Peter was secretly happy the Alpha cared so much about him. 

But that didn’t make talking about his desires easier.

“What do you think about edging, baby?” Tony had asked him today and five minutes later, after Tony had described in detail what he would do to Peter, the Omega was already feeling a familiar warm tingle. Again. From words alone. There was no doubt left that Peter was a needy slut for his Alpha. 

So Tony had carried him to the bedroom, made him say his safeword like the Alpha always did and ordered Peter to lay down flatly on his stomach. 

“You’re gonna cry in pleasure,” Tony promised and Peter snorted. He always cried in pleasure. Edging couldn’t be that bad. 

The Alpha took his time. He didn’t touch Peter for a while until the Omega was trembling in anticipation, waiting for his Alpha’s fingers, his cock,  _ anything.  _ Peter’s cock started to twitch against the sheets, not quite hard but not soft either, and the first drops of slick ran down his thighs. 

Finally, Tony decided that Peter had enough. The Omega could feel how his cheeks were spread, how the cold air caressed his wet hole. A second later, something equally wet entered him, teasing his rim and dipping into his hole. Tony’s tongue. 

“ _ Ngh-  _ Alpha, yes,  _ please. _ ” 

Peter loved Tony’s tongue, loved how sensitive he got when his Alpha licked over the tight pucker. It was such a contrast to Tony’s knot, soft, wet,  _ flexible.  _ It didn’t take long until Peter was dripping more and more, spit and slick mixing together. 

His body was crying for a knot, wanting and needing an Alpha,  _ his mate _ , to soothe the fire. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla got stronger, an attempt to make the Alpha go feral, but Tony had the infuriating control of a saint. 

The next half an hour was torture. Peter could come from rimming, he knew that it was possible, but Tony’s touches were so light, so teasing, and the Alpha didn’t even give him a finger to properly fill him up. It was agony, a constant reminder that it wasn’t enough. He  _ needed  _ his Alpha’s knot, but Tony didn’t give in.

Instead, the pleasure grew slowly. Peter was already crying, sobbing his Alpha’s name and begging Tony to fuck him. Tony didn’t listen, but after a while, it didn’t matter anymore. Peter knew he could come like this, he could already reach his climax. Just a little, just a bit, just one more lick-

Tony stopped and it hurt. Peter was trapped on the edge of the cliff, not enough sensation to fall, but his body hadn’t caught up yet. His mind had shut down. One of Peter’s hands was wandering to his leaking dick, creeping under his body while the other one increased the friction against his hole. Just one finger, it would be enough, it would-

It was Tony again who stopped his movement, pulling Peter’s back against his chest and immobilizing the Omega with an effective grip. Peter could watch his own cock twitching against the air of the room while Tony forced his body to come down from nearly tripping over.

“Shhh, baby. Just calm down. You’re allowed to come, I promise. Just not yet, be a little more patient.” Peter whimpered in his Alpha’s arms. “Look how good you are, sweet thing. So perfect for me, so beautiful when you’re needy for me. Do you wanna say red?”

Peter wanted to be fair to his Alpha so he took his time to think about it. The denial was agony, but Peter knew it was only for a few more hours. Tony wouldn’t let him go to bed like this. He just had to be patient. For his Alpha. He could do it, no, he  _ wanted  _ to do it.

“No red, Sir.” The content purr Peter got in response was worth all the struggle. 

Tony started to pamper him. He carried Peter over to the couch, wrapped him in a fuzzy blanket and fed him some fruits. Peter couldn’t deny that he loved it, even though his cock was still throbbing and the emptiness hurt a little. 

As his sounds got too needy, Tony pulled him onto his lap and let him sit on his thick cock, ordering him to be still. Peter didn’t know if it made things worse. He loved sitting on his Alpha’s cock while he was wrapped in a soft blanket, but he couldn’t think about anything but coming. Tony’s cock soothed the aching emptiness inside him, giving his walls something to clench around and Peter savored the closeness to his Alpha. But at the same time, his arousal came back full force. 

Tony turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he settled with an old movie both of them had already watched before. Peter didn’t see a thing. He watched the movie-  _ well, at least his eyes were fixed on the screen _ -, but the colors blurred together. He could focus on nothing but the thick cock stretching him open. 

His Alpha didn’t move, not even an inch. He had pulled Peter’s back against his chest so that the Omega could sit safely on Tony’s lap. Both of their legs were spread, Tony’s knees prying Peter’s legs open, fixating the Omega exactly how Tony wanted him. And to make it even worse, one arm was wrapped so tightly around Peter’s chest that he couldn’t move at all. 

But of course, making Peter suffer on Tony’s cock wasn’t enough. The Alpha let his hand roam around Peter’s body, stroking and pinching his nipples until the tears were back. All while Tony was focused on the TV.

Pleasure built up again, only this time everything was so much closer because Peter could feel the thick cock pulsing inside him. If Tony could only thrust once, a bit of friction, one hit of his prostate. The Alpha’s hand wandered towards his cock, stroking him so slowly,  _ so good.  _ It was coming again, Peter could feel it. This time it was even more powerful, he was even more desperate. Just a tad more, just one more stroke, one thrust, one-

A second before Peter could finally release, Tony gripped the base of his cock, squeezing roughly and cutting Peter’s orgasm off. The Omega cried on his lap, his body shaking and pulsing around Tony’s cock, but it wasn’t enough. Tony didn’t want it to be enough. 

“Shhh, sweet thing. You’re doing perfect. So patient for me, so helpless in your pleasure. You can cry, baby. Let it all out.” 

And crying Peter did. He sobbed, big crocodile tears ran down his chin while Tony whispered in his ear how beautiful he looked when he was helplessly trapped in his pleasure. Peter did his best to listen to the voice, trying to calm down while he could still feel the thick cock throbbing inside of him. 

Tony continued watching the movie, keeping Peter so close against his chest that the Omega couldn’t move. It was like being tied down, and after a while, Peter could relax into his Alpha’s hold again. 

The movie dragged on and on. Even though Peter had seen it before, he couldn’t tell when it would end and how long he would be trapped like that. Time passed slowly while the Omega was forced to sit still. 

Eventually, Tony started to stroke him again. He didn’t grip him tightly, almost like a caress against the heated flesh, but Peter was too aroused to care. The slight touches were enough, he could come like this, but Tony didn’t intend to let him.

The Alpha brought him close, only to stop a second before his orgasm, denying him relief over and over again. Peter cried, he sobbed and squirmed in Tony’s tight grip but not once did he use his safeword, not even as Tony asked him if it was too much. As much as his body was suffering, Peter loved the attention and the never-ending pleasure. 

At some point, Peter couldn’t cry anymore. The tears subsided and there was nothing left, nothing but Peter’s limp body, his aching cock, and his throbbing hole. He was like a doll in Tony’s grip, completely at his mercy, his hands weakly clutching Tony’s thighs. 

Tony knew him, he knew Peter had enough, knew that the Omega was seconds away from safewording out. So he lifted Peter off his cock, ignoring the pitiful protest that was nothing more but a whimper, and positioned Peter on ass up on the couch.

The movie was still playing in the background, but neither of them cared. Instead, Tony gave him finally what he wanted, entering him and giving him the friction he needed so much. 

“Come for me, sweet thing. You’ve earned it today.”

Peter didn’t need more. He didn’t need a hand on his cock. Three hard thrusts against his oversensitive prostate were enough to tumble over the edge. When he came it was like the world was crashing around him. His eyes fell close, shutting out everything but the feeling that exploded in his body. 

He was shaking, pulsing, and squeezing Tony’s cock while Peter saw stars. The pleasure was white and hot, almost unbearable and he didn’t remember ever coming like this before. His orgasm didn’t stop, milking Tony’s cock, forcing him to come as well while Peter rode wave after wave of his pleasure. 

Tony guided him through it, whispering how perfect he is, how lovely. He thrust lazily in and out of his Omega, prolonging his orgasm but stopping before it became too much. When the waves finally stopped, Peter was nothing but a fucked out mess.

He dimly noticed that Tony cleaned him up and carried him over to the bedroom. A few sips of water and a chocolate bar later, his Alpha finally tucked him in bed, pressing them together from head to toe. Peter was almost out, exhaustion taking its toll. 

“I love you, Omega mine.” When Peter heard the three words that he wanted to hear the most, he knew he must have already been asleep. 


	14. Sensory Deprivation - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation for twokinkybeans
> 
> Warning: Safeword use!!!!

Everything started when Tony suspected that Peter was sick. His husband felt nauseous regularly, and it didn’t matter how much Peter tried to hide it, Tony noticed. It certainly wasn’t the flu, Peter didn’t have a temperature, wasn’t coughing and his face was neither unnatural pale nor rosy. 

When Tony had first asked his husband what was going on, Peter had lowered his eyes and gave him a bad excuse that made Tony suspicious. There was no way Peter could have eaten something bad three days in a row. Tony let it go because it was Peter’s decision, but he observed his husband’s health more closely afterward. 

It didn’t get better. A week later, Tony didn’t accept anymore that Peter tried to avoid the topic. His Omega was sick, god damn it. It was Tony’s job to make him feel good again. So he pried until Peter finally opened up.

“I think it’s because of my birth control meds,” Peter confessed, his gaze fixated on the floor. “Bonding can change the Omega’s hormones so that the side effects of birth control get stronger. It’s not a topic I wanted to bother you with.”

_ Oh, Peter.  _

Tony took the Omega in his arms, told him that he was there for him, and tried to convince Peter to make an appointment with an Omega health specialist Tony trusted. Peter claimed that it wasn’t  _ that _ bad, but Tony didn’t want to hear a single word. In the end, they had to compromise, and Peter promised he’d make an appointment with his own gynecologist next week, a competent Alpha woman. Reluctantly, Tony agreed. 

After their conversation, Tony tried to be even more careful and attentive, and it led to the first argument they ever had. It wasn’t really an argument, but Peter raised his voice, and it shocked Tony so much that he immediately gave in.

“You don’t have to treat me with kid gloves just because I have to adjust my birth control, Tony,” Peter had yelled. “I’m not sick, just nauseous occasionally. If I say I am good to have sex,  _ I am good to have sex. _ ”

Tony wanted to argue, but he trusted his husband so he prepared the scene they had talked about for the next day, a lazy Saturday morning in bed. They could always stop if Peter felt sick during their scene. 

Peter was still sleeping when Tony woke up so the Alpha took his time to drink a cup of coffee, freshened up a little, and pulled out the supplies for their morning session. A blindfold, noise-canceling headphones, and the padded cuffs Peter liked the most. 

The Omega was laying on his stomach, softly snoring into the pillow and Tony took a second to watch his husband during his sleep. The boy was beautiful as always, and Tony felt all the familiar thoughts welling up again.  _ Protect my mate. Love my mate. Fuck my mate. _

Before he could lose himself to his Alpha instincts, Tony grabbed the wrists of his sleeping Omega and cuffed them behind his back, making sure it was still comfortable for his husband. Then he woke Peter with gentle kisses on his shoulders. 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty. Time to have some fun.”

Peter was still sleep drunk as he opened his eyes, and Tony gave him a few minutes to get used to the situation. The Omega made an endearing noise when he realized that Tony had tied him up, but he immediately relaxed into the restraints. 

“Do you still remember what we have planned for today?” Tony asked while his lips roamed over Peter’s entire back. 

“Sensory deprivation, Sir?” Tony hummed when the title fell so naturally from Peter’s lips. He liked to be reminded of the power he held over his husband during their scenes. 

“Yes, baby. I’m gonna start with the blindfold. I’m gonna take your sight away, sweet thing, so you won’t see what I do to do. Would you like that?” Peter nodded in excitement, a soft gasp falling from his lips. “And when you’re already trembling in arousal, I’ll use the headphones, baby. You’ll be completely at my mercy, unable to see or hear what I’m gonna do to you.”

Peter whimpered in agreement, and Tony realized once again how much he loved that his husband was so vocal. He barely had to do anything to make Peter moan. A few words, casual touches, or heated gazes were usually enough to reduce the Omega to a whining mess. Tony loved that Peter never held back. 

“Can we start, Alpha?” Always so eager, his boy was a little tease. 

Tony gripped Peter’s hips and pulled him up until the boy was sitting in his lap, his back pressed against Tony’s chest. Peter was easy to manhandle, pliant and willing, not even flinching as Tony covered his eyes with the blindfold. After he had tied a knot at the back of Peter’s head, the Alpha made sure that his Omega couldn’t see anything. 

“I’ll keep touching you for a while, baby. You’ll need your time to get used to it. Can you remind me of your safeword again?”

“R-red, Sir.”

“Good boy.” The effect of praise on Peter was always a delight to watch. The Omega whimpered softly, snuggling against his Alpha and searching for the familiar scent. 

Tony started to kiss Peter’s neck, chaste little nibbles while his hands roamed over Peter’s chest, skirting Peter’s aching nipples. The touch was merely a warmup, giving Peter time to get used to the blindness and sparking the Omega’s arousal. 

“Alpha.” When finally the first moan slipped from Peter’s lips, Tony could take the next step. His hands drew circles on Peter’s chest, coming closer and closer to the nipples Tony had avoided so far. Peter’s noises got louder, needy and high-pitched until eventually, Tony showed mercy. 

Peter arched his back beautifully when Tony twisted both of his nipples at the same time, the Omega’s lips opened to a soundless gasp. He was so perfectly sensitive everywhere and Tony was delightfully toying with the pink little buds, coaxing moan after moan out of Peter. Only when the first tear slipped past the blindfold, Tony let go. 

“Do you like that, baby? Wriggling on your Alpha’s lap and sobbing for his touch?” If Tony was a bad man for teasing his Omega, he would gladly rot in hell. Peter’s responses to any kind of praise and humiliation were just too endearing.

“Alpha.”  _ Alpha _ was apparently the only word Peter could still remember because he begged, cried and whimpered the word every time Tony set his body on fire. Peter was already aching into the touch, desperate and sensitive, even though Tony hadn’t taken away his ability to hear yet. He was going to change that soon. 

“A-alpha.” Peter begged for him again, his voice breathless and high-pitched. 

“Alpha, I… Need a…”

For a second, Tony thought Peter was already losing his ability to speak again, reaching the sweet space in his mind, but there was something in Peter’s scent, something besides vanilla and cinnamon, that didn’t belong in their bedroom.

“Baby? Is something wrong? Do you need to use your safeword?” 

“Y-yes, Alpha. Red.”

Immediately, Tony opened the blindfold and unclasped the cuffs behind Peter’s back. His body was working on autopilot while his mind was racing with worry and concern for the Omega on his lap. Tony had to bite his lips to stop himself from panicking. Peter needed him now. 

“What happened, baby. Can you talk to me? Was it too much?”

But Peter couldn’t talk to him. Instead, he tried to get up, his legs a bit weak from the straining position so Tony steadied him with an arm around his hips. Peter looked too pale, and Tony’s Alpha instincts roared in concern.  _ Help. Mate. Distressed. _

As soon as Peter had found his balance, he stumbled over to the bathroom, Tony on his heels. It was just in time. Tony watched in concern how Peter ran to the toilet and threw up, desperately clutching his own thighs. 

“Shhh, baby.” Tony could do nothing but settle behind his Omega and stroke his back while Peter emptied his stomach again and again. The Alpha could see tears on his husband’s face and it broke his heart. They had to go to the doctor soon.

When finally the last wave had ebbed away, Peter slumped onto the bathroom floor. The Omega was weak, his body shaking, and Tony pulled him onto his lap so Peter didn’t have to lay on the cold tiles. 

Tony stood up, Peter wrapped up in his arms, and carried him over to the kitchen. “Drink this.” He held a glass of cold water against Peter’s lips and waited until it was completely empty.

The Alpha pressed his Omega tightly against his chest, trying his best to push the concerns into the back of his mind. He could worry later. Now, he had to take care of his Omega. He stroked Peter’s hair, soothing and whispering sweet words into Peter’s ear until his husband calmed down a little. 

As soon as Peter felt better, Tony could see him blushing furiously, trying to turn away his face to hide his embarrassment from the Alpha. Tony couldn’t let that happen so he gripped Peter’s chin and forced him to look at the Alpha again. 

“Baby, don’t be ashamed. I’ll take care of you. Are you still feeling sick?” Peter shook his head before he rested it on Tony’s shoulder again. “Let’s clean you up, sweet thing.”

Tony carried him back to the bathroom, holding him the entire time, even when Peter brushed his teeth. Afterward, he tucked his Omega back into bed, pulling one of the Alpha’s coziest sweaters over Peter’s head. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, baby?”

Peter looked at him, pondering for a few seconds before he lifted the blanket to make room for his Alpha. 

“Can you just cuddle me?” 

There’s nothing Tony would rather do, so he slipped back into bed, and took his Omega into his arms. Immediately, Peter relaxed.

“Should I worry about you, baby?”

“No, Alpha, I’m fine. I-” Peter was already shoving his feelings aside, but when he looked in Tony’s eyes, the Omega sighed and gave in.

“You r _ eally  _ don’t have to worry, Alpha. I suspect for a few weeks that I have to change my birth control meds. It would explain my nausea and the weird cravings. Don’t think too much about it, it happens quite regularly that mating messes with omega hormones. I just have to try different meds and see if they work better. There are a million different pills out there, I just have to find a new one for me.”

Tony was relieved, but he couldn’t stop worrying completely. “Are you going to feel sick all the time now?”

Peter gave him a little smile. “No, Alpha. I usually only feel sick in the morning. I’ll take anti-nausea pills after breakfast and I've already called the doctor for an appointment.”

“Alright, baby. I trust you.”

An hour after Peter had taken the pills, when he was finally feeling good again, he climbed back onto his Alpha’s lap and started to thrust his hips against Tony’s.

“Just promise me you won’t hold back on sex, Alpha. Maybe just not first things first in the morning.”

Tony wanted to protest, but when the scent of Peter’s arousal hit him a second later, he didn’t know why he wanted to stop this anymore. 


	15. Medical Play - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical Play (or doctor-patient roleplay) for livvibee and Kaydu <3

The nausea is already easier to handle the next day. Peter still spent his morning sitting next to the toilet, but this time, Tony had already prepared breakfast and put an anti-nausea pill next to Peter’s plate. 

Not even an hour later Peter felt as good as new so he said good-bye to his Alpha to visit May. Usually, his aunt invited both of them over for lunch on Sunday, but Tony had to catch up on work, and Peter had decided to go alone. 

The afternoon with May was fun. They used the time to catch up, and even though both of them liked Tony, they could talk more freely without the Alpha around. Peter even confessed that he started to like Tony, and May teared up a little.

“Maybe you can be happy one day,” she said, her voice wavering with emotions and Peter had given her a small smile. Maybe.

Still, after two hours, Peter started to feel antsy. His body was desperate to get back to Tony, a reaction Peter didn’t understand at all. Sure, they were bonded but usually, mates can be separated for months before the first symptoms of withdrawal started. When eventually the first signs of an upcoming headache started, Peter decided to call it a day and drive back home. 

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, Peter felt better. The effect was instant, and he decided not to think about it too much. They were still in an early stage of their mating bond so their bodies were supposed to react more strongly to being apart. 

“Tony?” Usually, the Alpha greeted Peter with a hug when the Omega came home, but today it was silent. “Where are you?” Peter didn’t get an answer.

Slightly confused, Peter looked for his husband in the living room, but it was empty. So were the kitchen and the bathroom. However, when he came to check the bedroom, the door was left ajar. 

“Alpha?” Peter asked as he opened the door completely to step into the room. 

For a second, Peter froze. The room had been rearranged. The bed was pushed against the wall and the bedside tables had been put aside, creating a huge empty space in the middle of the bedroom. To fill the space, Tony had set up an exam table. Peter shuddered in anticipation, he knew exactly what was going to happen now. 

Tony sat on a chair in the corner of the room, dressed in a white coat and a clipboard in his hands. He stood up to greet Peter. 

“Mr. Parker.” Peter almost corrected him that it was ‘Stark’ now.

“Doctor Stark.”

Tony smiled at him, but it was his professional business smile. “Mr. Parker. Can I call you Peter?” 

“Of course, Doctor.” 

It was easy for Peter to fall into the innocent persona they had talked about. He remembered how it had felt like being a virgin Omega shortly after his first heat and he batted his eyes bashfully at the Alpha. Tony’s eyes darkened, but he didn’t react otherwise. 

“Alright, Peter. Just relax and stay calm today. I won’t hurt you and you don’t have to be afraid. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Doctor Stark.”

The Alpha purred in return. “Good boy.”  _ Fuck, why was Peter’s husband even allowed to be so sexy? _

“I’ve heard you just had your first heat. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s important to check your body after such an incisive event. Please take off your clothes now, Peter. I want to take a quick look at you, make sure everything is fine.” 

Peter’s hands were already on their way to open the zipper before he reminded himself that he was an innocent virgin and that Tony was a stranger. So Peter lowered his gaze to the floor, looking at the Alpha through his lashes. 

“All of them?”

The innocent question coaxed the first real reaction out of the Alpha, a little growl and trembling hands that itched to pull Peter closer, but Tony caught himself in the last second. “You can start with your shirt, Peter.”

The Omega gave Tony a last frightened gaze before he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly, revealing inch after inch of his pale chest. Tony was staring at him, more intense than any doctor ever would, but Peter didn’t call him out on it. This was still a smutty fantasy after all.

Instead, Peter decided to provoke his Alpha even more. “Like this, Doctor?”

Tony growled louder than last time, but he still stayed in character. “Yes, Peter just like this. Please, lay down now.” He gestured at the exam table. “I have to check if everything is fine.”

Peter obeyed and lay down on the table, his pants still snuggly in place. Tony towered above him, his gaze fixed on Peter’s nipples but aside from his dilated pupils, his expression was still professional. The Alpha was holding a stethoscope in his hand. 

“I have to check if everything is fine, Peter. A little warning, it’s going to be cold.”

Even though Peter was warned, he still tensed when the stethoscope touched his skin for the first time, slightly above his collarbone. Tony let it roam over his skin, inappropriate for a doctor, but innocent compared to what they usually did. At one point, the Alpha ‘accidentally’ touched his nipple and Peter let out the first gasp of the evening. He hadn’t noticed how turned on he already was.

“My apologies,” Tony said while he let the cold metal wander over Peter’s nipple again, making him whine and gasp. The small buds hardened immediately, and Peter could feel the first drop of slick soaking his boxers. According to the flare of Tony’s nostrils, the Alpha had noticed it as well. 

When Tony finally placed the stethoscope where it was supposed to be, Peter relaxed again. 

“Your heartbeat is a little accelerated but not alarmingly so. Probably just because you’re a little nervous.”

_ The Fucker!  _ Peter wasn’t nervous, he was turned on. But he knew Tony would soon be as aroused as Peter if the Omega played his cards right, now. “I-I’m so sorry, Doctor,” Peter said innocently. “It’s just- I never had a heat before and my f-fried told me it hurts.” He mixed enough fear in his voice to set the Alpha on edge.

“What hurts?”

This was it. Peter had the Alpha where he wanted him. He looked at the Alpha with wide innocent eyes, his hands clutching Tony’s coat. Maybe he was going too far, but Tony should feel exactly what he did to Peter. 

The Omega’s voice wavered and a single tear ran down his cheek. “H-he told me i-it hurts when you p-put a fin-finger in me.”

Peter didn’t know if his words had turned the Alpha on or if Tony was concerned because his Omega was crying. However, Tony’s facade dropped for a few seconds, and Peter could see the Alpha’s emotions on his face.  _ Arousal. Worry. The need to protect. _

“Don’t worry, bab- Peter.” Tony’s voice was rough. “I promise it won’t hurt. I’m gonna show you that it’s harmless. Can you get off your pants for me? I want to take a look down there, see if you’re healthy.”

Peter briefly considered to play with his tears a little longer, but he was too aroused to care. He wanted Tony’s hands on him, preferably yesterday! So he stood up, taking off his pants and boxers. There was a healthy blush on his face, this time not faked, but it went perfectly with his persona.

“You promise it won’t hurt, Doctor?” 

Tony gave him another smile, hungrier than the last, and nodded. “I promise, Peter. Now be a good patient and bend over the table. Spread your legs a bit so I have easy access.”

And who was Peter to deny such a request? He stood in front of the exam table, his legs spread shoulder-wide while he bent over slowly. Peter did his best to curve his back enchantingly, keeping his legs straight at the same time so he was forced to press out his ass. He propped his forearms on the exam table to support his weight. 

The Omega looked back over his shoulder. “Like this, Doctor?”

“Fuck, such a sight, little slut.” It was the first time Tony fell out of character and Peter had to turn his head to hide his grin. Provoking a reaction from Tony felt like a success.

“Did you say something, Doctor?”

Tony glared at him, but Peter could see that the Alpha’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. Peter’s gaze roamed over the Alpha’s body, taking in every inch. Was there a bulge under the coat?

“Spread your legs wider, Peter.”

As soon as he obeyed, Peter couldn’t think about turning Tony on anymore. The Alpha didn’t waste any time and pressed a finger inside of Peter without a warning. An obscene moan fell from his lips, echoing through the room and Peter could hear his Alpha chuckling. His cheeks heated. He didn’t even notice that Tony hadn’t used the gloves they had talked about before. 

“Don’t be afraid to make noises, Peter. It’s a perfectly natural reaction. I have to examine the slick production of your body so don’t be afraid of getting wet either.”

“Yes, Alph- Doctor.” As if Peter could be afraid of anything right now. The friction against his walls felt amazing and his body accommodated to the intrusion, producing even more slick that started to spill over. 

“My, my. You’re a healthy young man, Peter. You’re perfectly slick for an Omega.”

Peter could only whimper in return and it required all of his willpower not to press back against the finger. God, he wanted Tony, wanted the Alpha to fuck him right now, right here. His hips didn’t move, but he couldn’t stop the obscene noises that fell from his lips.

“I’m getting a second finger in now,” Tony promised and true to his words, Peter felt the increasing pressure. “I have to spread you a little more for the dilator.” 

Dilator? Peter didn’t want a dilator. He wanted his Alpha, not a stupid metal toy. He wanted to squeeze around the thick cock, wanted to milk every last drop out of his husband. Maybe he could change Tony’s mind?

“Please, Doctor. ‘M feelin’ so wet and empty. Help me. It hurts.” Tony hesitated, two fingers buried inside of Peter while his free hand was wrapped around the metal toy. “Doctor Stark, please help me. I’ve never felt like this before. Everything burns. It’s worse than my heat.”

“Fuck, I’m going to lose my license.” 

It was the last sentence Tony got out before their little roleplay crumbled around them. Peter started to beg for his Alpha when the tip nudged against his rim, and he pulled his cheeks apart to tease Tony even more. The Omega hadn’t even realized that Tony had opened his pants.

The Alpha was as least as gone as Peter. He pressed in, his thick cock a steady weight that was shoved inside of Peter, and the Omega had to grab the edge of the exam table to stay upright. Tony felt incredible inside him, a steady weight that pressed against his sweet spot and made him see stars. It wasn’t long until his legs started to tremble.

“Fuck, baby. I can’t believe you need it so badly, dripping for your Alpha, even when you’re trying to act all innocent.”

“Just fuck me, Alpha.”

There was no patience left. Tony thrust inside him, pushing Peter’s hips again and again against the exam table until the Omega was certain that he would bruise. It didn’t matter. He only needed his Alpha, Tony’s cock deep inside him. 

Their orgasms came fast, almost at the same time. Peter clenched around the thick cock, crying out his arousal while his body couldn’t stop shaking. He dragged Tony over the edge as well, milking the Alpha until Tony slumped against his back. They were a mess and Peter loved it. Trying out Tony’s fantasy had definitely been a success.

After they had come down a little, Tony started to laugh. “We didn’t even come to the main part. I wanted to spread you open with the toy.”

Peter grinned too. “Don’t worry, Alpha. There’s always a next time.”

Tony pulled out carefully, his seed running down Peter’s thighs and the Omega felt the overwhelming urge to get plugged up so his Alpha’s seed couldn’t escape. He was crazy for Tony’s come. 

“Maybe next time we can change the game a little,” Tony proposed, grinning at Peter satisfied. “What do you think about being pregnant? I can accompany you to a doctor’s appointment and we fuck in the waiting room?”

_ Huh, what did he think about being pregnant? _ Peter was certainly excited for pups one day, but it also meant a lot of vomiting, weird cravings, pain when he wasn’t close to his Alpha…  _ Oh, fuck _ . 

“Let me get some wet wipes.”

Peter didn’t hear what Tony was saying, nodding absently and slumping onto the table as soon as Tony left the room. Why hadn’t he thought about this? 

The weird cravings, the amount of food he needed that had seemed to double over the last weeks. The one time the smell of coffee hat set him off, even though Peter usually loved it. Peter had started to feel pain when he was separated from Tony for too long. And what about the nausea? What if he didn’t have problems stomaching his birth control after mating? What if the bond had completely annulled the effect of the birth control?

Suddenly, Peter felt cold. He was young, he wasn’t ready to be a parent. What if Tony didn’t want children yet? Could he handle it alone? Would he get through the pregnancy without his Alpha by his side?

“Peter, are you okay?”

The Omega hadn’t realized that Tony had come back. He couldn’t talk so he just nodded.

“Baby, is everything alright?”

Peter started to panic. He couldn’t tell Tony yet, he wasn’t even sure. So Peter forced a smile on his face.

“It’s an emergency with MJ. She messaged me. I have to go to her. I’m sorry.”

The instant understanding that was visible on Tony’s face made Peter feel sick. He was lying to his Alpha, even though Tony trusted him.

“Let me just help to clean you up and get you dressed. I understand that you have to take care of your best friend.”

When Peter finally stumbled out of the door, he wasn’t even sure if he deserved his Alpha. 


	16. Praise Kink - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Praise Kink for Jess <3 (it's plot-heavy so the tag feels kinda like a filler, sorry bean)
> 
> Warning: cliffhanger?! kinda (the next chapter will be posted tomorrow anyway)

“Peter?” MJ looked at him confused when she opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I c-come in?” Even though Peter tried to keep his voice neutral, it started to tremble after the first syllable. 

“Eh, sure.” She took a step aside to let him in. 

They stood there awkwardly, Peter with his hands in his pockets and MJ with a concerned look on her face. Peter had never been standing on her threshold at 8 pm on a Sunday evening before.

“Sit down.” MJ gestured to the couch in her small apartment. “Can I offer you something to drink? Beer, coffee, I even have half a bottle of wine left.”

“Just a tea maybe?”

“Of course.”

MJ disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Peter alone in the living room. He sat down on his best friend’s worn-out couch, his posture stiff and uncomfortable while he waited for MJ to come back. 

The tea was hot, too hot, but it didn’t stop Peter from taking a sip when MJ pressed the cup in his hands. Anything to occupy himself. 

“So, what happened?” MJ asked and sat down next to him. 

“How do you know that something has happened?”

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a funny look. “Peter, it’s a Sunday evening that you don’t spend fucking with your Alpha. You are the least spontaneous person I know so everything is screaming ‘emergency’. Did you have a disagreement with Tony?”

No, he didn’t have a disagreement with Tony. He had run away as soon as the realization had kicked in. Tony was probably worried. Usually, they never separated that quickly after a scene. “Not yet.”

“Alright, tell me.”

Peter didn’t want to talk. He wanted to run away or to wake up and everything would be fine again. It wasn’t about being pregnant. Sure, Peter was probably too young, but he had always wanted children. Being pregnant, well,  _ that  _ Peter could handle. But he couldn’t handle messing things up with Tony. The Alpha deserved everything in his life, not a pup when he wasn’t ready.

“You know that Omegas sometimes have to switch to another birth control pill after mating?” Peter didn’t look at MJ while he was speaking, his gaze fixed on the cup of tea. “Hormones can get all messed up and the doctor gives you new pills. I thought I couldn’t stomach my meds anymore so I made an appointment with my gynecologist next week.”

“Oh, yes. Marie had the same problem. She threw up a few times.” MJ had claimed her omega a couple of months before Peter’s wedding and it had messed with Marie’s hormones as well.

“Yeah, I do that too.”

MJ looked at him with pity. “I’m sorry. Good that you made an appointment.”

Peter swallowed. He shouldn’t drag this out. He was here to tell MJ the truth. If he didn’t talk to his best friend, how would he ever manage to talk to Tony?

“It’s not only about the nausea. I eat a lot more and sometimes I hate the smell of coffee. I usually  _ love  _ coffee.”

“Well, that can happen, can’t it?” Technically, MJ was right. All of this could be signs of the wrong birth control meds, but it was rare.

“Probably. But it’s not everything.” Peter paused after the words and took a deep breath to calm himself. “I went to visit May this morning and Tony couldn't come. I was there for an hour until the headache started. MJ, I felt separation anxiety.”

“Peter, you shouldn’t feel this for months,” MJ said slowly. “Even if the bond is new. It’s only coming so fast if-”

“If an omega is pregnant, yes.”

There was silence between them, and MJ’s expression told Peter that she understood. The nausea, the cravings, all of that could be symptoms of Peter’s pregnancy as well. Peter didn’t dare to look at her, afraid he’d start to cry, but as soon as she pulled him into a hug, the tears came anyway.

“Oh,  _ Peter.  _ Have you already taken a test?”

“Not yet. Bought one on my way here though.” He had stopped at a pharmacy to pick up a test, but he was too scared to do it at home so he’d walked straight to MJ’s apartment. 

“Do it now,” MJ said firmly. “It won’t change if you wait longer.

“But what if I’m pregnant? What if Tony doesn’t want to be a father?” What if Peter fucked up Tony’s entire life? Bonded to an Omega he hadn’t married out of love, and now there might be a child on top.

Thankfully, MJ pulled him out of his thoughts before he could start to cry again. “Sweetie, your Alpha kisses the ground you walk on. Let’s think about that later. Test first, alright?” Peter nodded so she sent him to the bathroom.

~⭐~

After he had peed on the test, Peter had to wait three minutes for the results. Three minutes had never felt so long before. He sat on the floor of MJ’s bathroom, anxiously staring at the pregnancy test in his hand. What if it would be positive? What if he was actually pregnant with a pup?

Peter’s eyes darted between the test and his watch, counting the seconds until three minutes would be over. He wasn’t even two minutes in when a second stripe appeared on the test. Not a faint color but clearly visible. 

His stomach churned when he saw the result. There was almost no doubt that he was pregnant. He didn’t know if he should be happy or upset, all he felt was numbness. The whole time, his birth control hadn’t messed with his body. Quite the opposite, it has malfunctioned after the mating. 

Peter’s body screamed for his Alpha, screamed that he wanted someone to protect him and his pup, but he couldn’t move. He was sitting here frozen, staring at the test in his hand.

“Peter?” MJ was knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

He didn’t react, sitting silently on the bathroom floor while his hand wandered protectively to his stomach. It didn’t matter if Tony wanted children or not, Peter would protect his pup. He would run if necessary, anything to keep the tiny baby that grew inside of him. Peter told himself over and over again that Tony’s reaction wouldn’t matter.

“Peter, open the door,  _ please. _ ”

The knocking stopped, but Peter noticed it only dimly. He was caught in his own thoughts, anxieties, doubts, and plans. To make it even worse, the pain of the separation started, his body was screaming for his Alpha, but Peter’s fear kept him frozen on the bathroom floor.

“Open the door or I call Tony.”

MJ’s words forced Peter to come back to himself. Not Tony, not yet. He wasn’t ready yet!

“Just a second,” Peter’s voice was rough, and he washed his face before he turned the lock of the door. 

He had wanted to stay strong, but as soon as he looked into MJ’s face, Peter started to sob. “W-what if he doesn’t want it? What if he wants me to get rid of it?”

She pulled him out of the bathroom into a tight hug, her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Peter, baby. Tony wants kids. And even if he doesn’t, we’ll make it work, okay? You don’t have to get rid of it!”

Peter really didn’t know how this could turn out to be okay but for a moment he let himself believe her. At least, he had MJ at his side.

~⭐~

When Peter came home this evening, he was bone-deep tired but still couldn’t sleep. He sat on the couch, cuddled against his Alpha while they watched a movie together. His thought kept wandering away, and he was pressed stiffly against his Alpha’s side. At one point, he had to talk to Tony, but he wasn’t ready yet.

“Are you okay, Peter? Did anything bad happen to MJ?” Of course, the Alpha had noticed that something was up. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Tony gave him a concerned look, but he didn’t pressure Peter into talking. “Can you just… hold me close, Alpha?”

Tony was a good Alpha so he didn’t ask any questions. He manhandled Peter until the Omega was sitting on his lap and turned off the TV. Being so close to his husband felt wonderful, closeness helping with the anxiety and Peter relaxed against his Alpha’s chest. Finally, the tension was draining from his body. 

They sat like this for a few minutes, Tony’s arms wrapped around him and shielding him from the world. Suddenly, Peter was overcome by the urge to feel his Alpha. Tony didn’t protest when Peter took off their clothes, desperate to bring them closer. He didn’t protest when the Omega fingered himself open and took the Alpha’s cock in one go. Tony stayed still, trying to be what Peter needed him to.

“You’re perfect, Peter, do you know that?”

The words hurt so Peter hid his face against the Alpha’s neck, trying to hold back the tears. His hips started to move, slowly, carefully, while he clung to his Alpha, afraid it was the last time they could have this together. 

“You’re the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever met, inside and out.” 

The arousal almost hurt, pleasure, guilt and fear raging through Peter while he tried his best to keep his emotions at bay. Thankfully, the scent of Peter’s arousal was stronger than his distress so Tony would smell nothing but cinnamon and vanilla.

“I’m never gonna let you go, Peter. You’re my Omega. Mine to protect.”

Peter’s body was shaking, his hips only barely keeping up the movement. How could Tony say something like this when Peter was going to ruin it? He would spill the secret, there was no way Peter could get through another day. 

What if Tony didn’t want it? What if something was wrong with the child? What if Peter had trapped his Alpha? What if…? What if…? What if…?

“You’re the best husband I could’ve ever imagined. I didn’t only marry you out of pity or because you’re beautiful, baby. I wanted  _ you _ .”

Peter started to sob, his entire body trembling while his legs gave in. He was still sitting on Tony’s cock, his thighs still wet with his slick, but his thoughts were far away. How could Tony say something like this? Words so beautiful that they hit Peter’s core? He wasn’t crying like he usually did during sex, no sweet tears of desperation. Instead, Peter was driven by fear.

“Hey, baby,  _ Peter,  _ what happened?” Tony, always insightful, lifted Peter’s hips so Tony’s cock could slip out. He pulled his Omega against his chest, the thick erection still pressed against Peter’s ass while he let the Omega cry on his lap. 

“I-I fucked u-up, Tony?”

“Hey, baby, shhh, what’s going on. What did you do? I can fix it, baby.” The sympathy of his Alpha almost hurt and Peter pressed closer.

“Y-you can’t fix it, A-Alpha.” 

Peter wanted to withdraw from the embrace, but Tony wrapped his arms even tighter around his Omega as he tried to pull back. 

“Whatever it is, I’m gonna fix it, baby. Do you need money? I give you all the money you need, baby.”

Peter felt his nausea coming back again. How could Tony promise something like this? He didn’t even know what Peter had done.

Before he could change his mind, before Peter got any opportunity to drag it out again, he slipped from his Alpha’s embrace and got the jacket he had worn this evening. Taking a deep breath, Peter pulled out the pregnancy test and dumped it in his Alpha’s naked lap. 

“Seems like I’m pregnant.” 

Peter closed his eyes before he could see his Alpha’s reaction. 


	17. Overstimulation - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Overstimulation for venomondenim <3 (I'm always so happy to post a chapter for you) 
> 
> btw, I've finished writing chapter 24 *-*

_ “Seems like I’m pregnant.” _ ****

Silence followed Peter’s words, and Tony was staring at his husband with wide eyes. Suddenly, everything made sense. Peter’s appetite, the cravings, the nausea… How had Tony been so stupid? It had been clear as a day what was going on.

The smell in the room was heavy, a mixture of Peter’s distress and his tears, and each second that Tony didn’t respond added a pinch of fear into the mix. Peter was afraid. He was afraid of Tony’s reaction. But when the Alpha opened his mouth, no words came out.

At some point, Peter turned away, the tears were getting stronger and Tony wanted to reach out, but his body failed. Peter was pregnant. Peter was pregnant with Tony’s child. This perfect creature was carrying  _ his _ child. 

It took Peter’s first attempt to leave the room that Tony snapped out of his state. Before the Omega had reached the door, Tony wrapped his arms around his husband’s hips, pulling him back until he was pressed against his chest. Peter didn’t fight but fell limp into the embrace.

“You d-don’t wa-want it?” Peter’s voice was trembling, thin and unnatural high, making Tony’s stomach churn with guilt. 

“No, baby, I’m happy.”

Peter turned his head to look at Tony disbelievingly. “You don’t seem happy.”

Tony felt as if he had been hit, his instincts screaming at him to make this right. His Omega was suffering and it was  _ Tony’s fault.  _ So the Alpha turned Peter around until they were facing each other and pressed a chaste kiss onto Peter’s wobbling lips. 

“Peter,  _ baby _ , I’m thrilled to start a family with you. This isn’t how we would have planned it, but I don’t care. I’ve always wanted kids, and I’m more than happy to have them with you.”

“Really?” Peter stared at him with wide eyes, looking younger and more innocent than Tony had ever seen him.

“Yes. You’re going to be the best dad in the entire world and I’m doing this with you. I’m really really happy Peter.”

It seemed like Tony’s words had finally gotten through. Peter started to smile again, his scent changing in something warmer,  _ something happier,  _ and Tony knew his Omega started to believe Tony wanted this child as well. They kept standing there, hugging each other while each of them was caught in their own thoughts.

Tony’s mind was racing and the situation was finally sinking in. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a child. He was going to raise a child with Peter, the most incredible Omega in the entire world. It was what Tony had always dreamed about. 

“Holy shit, you’re pregnant.” 

A huge grin spread on Tony’s face while his body was flooded with love, warmth and happiness. He would be forever grateful for what Peter was giving to him, to  _ them _ . He wasn’t only his husband, he was the love of his life and the father of Tony’s child. 

“I love you, Peter.” The words slipped out before Tony could stop them. 

Peter froze against him, stiff in Tony’s arms, and for a second, Tony was sure he had fucked it up. Maybe the thing between them had been nothing more but sex to Peter, maybe friendship or the need to be close to someone else. 

But when Peter looked at him, the smile even brighter than it had been before, Tony knew he hadn’t only imagined it. “I love you too, Tony. So, so much.”

It was like a dam had been broken. For the first time in what felt like forever Tony started to cry. A year ago, he could never have imagined finding an Omega, marrying him, and starting a family. He had rejected every suitor because he had been convinced everyone was only interested in him because of his money. But then came Peter and Tony knew he had to make a move.

Here they were now, hugging each other and declaring their love while a tiny human being was growing in Peter’s body, created by  _ them. _ Tony could never have imagined that he could be so happy, but Peter proved him otherwise. And knowing this perfect human loved him back made Tony cry.

“Can I take you to bed, baby?” Tony asked, his voice unusually thin. He wanted to show Peter what he meant to him.

“Yes, Alpha.”

With a big grin on his face that didn’t want to go away, Tony scooped Peter up and carried him over to the bedroom. He was going to worship Peter’s body, inch by inch, showing the Omega exactly how much he loved him. 

Peter squealed and giggled as Tony let him down onto the mattress. Tony had never seen him that carefree before. Peter was beaming with happiness, and his love for Tony was so clearly visible that he Alpha wondered how he could have ever doubted Peter’s feelings. It didn’t matter whether Tony deserved his husband’s love. Peter had given it anyway.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, baby. I love you so much.” Tony couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. He had fought himself for weeks, trying not to show Peter how much he felt about him. Hell, it had been a nightmare to keep the words to himself while he was buried in the tight wet heat of his husband. Tony wanted to shout his love to the world. 

Slowly, Tony freed them from their clothes until there was nothing between their naked bodies. He pressed Peter’s back into the mattress while he cupped his husband’s face in his hands. 

They kissed chastely in the beginning, just a slight touch of lips, but Tony couldn’t hold back for long. He pressed his lips against Peter’s with more force, prying his Omega’s mouth open and entering it as if it belonged to the Alpha. 

Only when Peter started to moan, his eyes glazed and a healthy blush on his face, Tony pulled back. His lips didn’t once leave Peter’s skin, wandering over his jaw and neck, slightly caressing Peter’s collarbones until he could put the pink nipples between his lips. 

“ _ Ngh-  _ Alpha, luv you.” 

Peter arched his back when Tony continued sucking, letting out obscene moans and cries that made Tony’s cock harden in rapid speed. If he had just cared about his own pleasure, Tony would have already knotted his Omega right now, but he desperately wanted to show Peter the limits of his body. So he only withdrew when the first tears slipped from Peter’s eyes.

Tony’s hands wandered lower, grabbing Peter’s hips and his thighs, forcing the Omega to spread his legs widely. The Alpha’s own cock was pressed against Peter’s knee, the simple touch already driving him crazy, but Tony did his best to ignore his own arousal. He would come soon enough. 

“What do you need, sweet thing?”

Answering the question was hard for Peter and the boy had to fight for words. Tony loved him like this, overwhelmed, struggling, and drunken with pleasure. 

“Need you. Your- Need your knot. Please, Alpha.”

Usually, Tony listened to every request of his husband, having a hard time denying his Omega something, but today, he focused on something else. Before Peter could protest, Tony had grabbed the Omega’s leaking cock, small and pretty in his own hand, and pressed three fingers into the burning heat at the same time. 

Peter came immediately. He was probably still riled up from the interrupted sex a while ago and Tony’s teasing didn’t help. The Omega was beautiful during his orgasm, moaning and whimpering, his perfect body spasmed on the sheets. Tony watched him closely and took in every single detail. He could do this for weeks. 

The way Peter slumped into the mattress after he had come down made it clear that he thought it was over. His body was limp and he had a sated smile on his face. Instinctively, Peter fumbled for Tony’s cock as if it was his duty to finish off the Alpha as well, but Tony pulled back. Instead, the Alpha spread his Omega’s legs again, and before Peter could even react, Tony pressed in.

“A-Alpha,  _ ngh-  _ Too much.” Peter’s expression was a mixture of pleasure and pain while his body started to squirm anew. Tony had entered him too close after the orgasm, picking up the pressure against his prostate again while Peter’s body tried to get away from the sensation.

“Sh, baby. Just relax. Don’t fight it.”

Tony didn’t stop. He didn’t stop when Peter started to cry in honesty, he didn’t even stop when Peter’s attempts of pushing him away turned into a weak grasp of his shoulders. Peter was overwhelmed, but there was nothing that could stop Tony but their safeword. The Omega was beautiful like this, open and trusting.

The Alpha made sure to find Peter’s sweet spot every single time, making the Omega go crazy in pleasure until Peter turned completely silent. He hung limp in Tony’s arms, didn’t struggle when Tony sped up his thrusts and gripped Peter’s cock. 

When Tony came, his knot tightly locked inside his Omega, Peter climaxed as well. It was weak, barely a flutter of his walls, and his cock wasn’t even fully hard, but Tony could smell it in the change of Peter’s scent. The Alpha rumbled while he shot cum after cum into his Omega. 

Carefully not to hurt his exhausted Omega, Tony let his hand wander between their bodies so he could place them on Peter’s still flat stomach.

“I can’t believe you’ll give this to me. We’ll be a family, Peter. I love you.” 

Peter only grunted in response, his face hidden against Tony’s chest. He didn’t speak until Tony’s knot had gone down. 

~⭐~

“Baby, can I come with you to the appointment next week?” Tony asked a few hours later when they were laying in the dark of their bedroom, waiting for the sleep to come. 

“Of course, I want you too. I was so afraid you wouldn’t want it.” Peter’s voice was wobbling and Tony pulled him into an embrace.

“Never, baby. I love you. Both of you.”


	18. Daddy Kink - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Daddy Kink for Kaydu <3

When Peter had thought  _ he  _ would be afraid of the doctor’s appointment, it couldn’t be compared to Tony. The Alpha was an anxious mess since they had woken up, constantly doting on Peter and fulfilling all of the Omega’s wishes before Peter even got the chance to ask. It was cute until Tony tried to take the vacuum cleaner out of Peter’s hands, claiming it was too heavy. Peter was pregnant, not an invalid!

It only got worse when they left the house. Tony didn’t only insist Peter would sit in the back of the car, he even started to argue his Omega should pick the seat in the middle. He explained that he had read in the newspaper that it was the safest place in a car, at least statistically. For a second, Peter thought Tony was joking, but the Alpha didn’t join his laughter, so it died down quickly. Fucking hell, Tony was serious. 

When they finally arrived at the doctor’s office, Peter wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or amused. Tony was constantly reciting everything he had ever heard about pregnancies, at least half of it incorrect. Still, Peter couldn’t deny the warm feeling in his chest and he put his hand absently on his flat stomach. He wasn’t the only one who was excited for the baby, his Alpha wanted it as well. 

Ten minutes later, Peter had made a decision. He was definitely  _ annoyed _ . When they entered the office and the receptionist asked them to take a seat in the waiting room until the doctor had time for them, Tony had started to argue with the Beta woman.  _ His Omega wasn’t supposed to wait. _ Peter had blushed, more than just a little embarrassed about his husband, and when Tony asked the receptionist if she knew who he was, Peter had pulled his husband away, fuming. After a furious glare from Peter, Tony had apologized sheepishly for his behavior and the woman only laughed. She was probably used to overprotective Alphas. 

They didn’t have to wait long. The doctor was already in the room when they entered and greeted them with a firm handshake. Even though she was an Alpha woman, Peter had always felt comfortable around her.

“So, Mr. Parker. What can I do for you.” She offered them a seat in front of her desk with a gesture and they sat down. 

“It’s Mr. Stark now, Doctor,” Peter said, giving her a bright smile. “I’ve married.”

“Congratulations.” She looked at her intertwined hands and smiled approvingly. It wasn’t uncommon that Omegas were forced to marry older Alphas they didn’t even like, but apparently, she saw that they were happy together. Peter had once seen her throwing out an Alpha that had treated his Omega badly in her office.

“Well, Mr. Stark. Why are you here today?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” Peter blurted out. “We’ve bonded a few months ago and the mating has probably disabled the effect of my birth control meds. I’m nauseous in the morning, have weird cravings, and suffer from separation anxiety. Oh, and the pregnancy test was positive.”

The doctor looked at both of their faces carefully before she spoke again, and Peter knew Tony was smiling just as bright as Peter was. They wanted this child, even though it had been an accident. “Well, let’s have a look. If you’d please lay down on the exam table, Mr. Stark.”

Peter stood up eagerly and walked over to the table, Tony by his side. The doctor asked him to pull up his shirt so she could spread a cold gel on his stomach. Tony took his hand while they waited for the doctor to set up the ultrasound. 

“Congratulations again,” the doctor said with a smile, her gaze fixed on a small monitor. “You’re indeed pregnant. 

Even though Peter had already known about the pup, he teared up when his doctor finally confirmed the pregnancy. He was having a child. He was having a child  _ together with Tony _ . Peter wasn’t the only one overwhelmed by his emotions, Tony clutched his hand even harder and a wobbly smile appeared on the Alpha’s face. It was adorable. 

“How far along am I?” Peter asked, his gaze fixed on the monitor. 

The doctor pulled the monitor closer so Tony and Peter could get a better look. “Do you see that?” She pointed at the small human who was growing in Peter’s body. “You can already see the head and little arms and legs. You’re eight weeks pregnant. So far, everything looks healthy.”

Tony beamed at Peter and pressed a small kiss on his husband’s forehead. “Can we get a copy of that?” He pointed at the ultrasound picture on the monitor. 

“Of course, Mr. Stark. I’ll prepare it for you.” 

The doctor gave Peter wet wipes when he had calmed down a little and Tony took them out of his hands to clean up the gel that was spread on the Omega’s stomach. Peter was allowed to stand back up and took on his clothes before they followed the doctor’s request to sit in front of the desk again.

During the next fifteen minutes, the doctor gave them a brief overview of pregnancies. She talked about diet, vaccination, meds, and a lot more. Peter got a leaflet about the dos and don’ts of pregnancies, and after that, Tony was allowed to ask all the questions he was thinking about during the last few days. Before they left the office, the doctor asked Peter to come back in four weeks again. 

When they finally arrived back home again, Peter was tired. Tony’s overprotective behavior was cute but exhausting, and Peter wanted nothing more but to close his eyes. Tony tugged him into bed after he had made sure that his Omega ate a few fruits, and excused himself to his studies because he had to catch up on work. Peter was secretly relieved to be alone for a while and enjoyed his nap in silence. 

It was the smell of waffles that woke Peter an hour later and he dressed in nothing more but a soft pair of flannel pants before he walked over to the living room. Waffles were exactly what he needed now.

“Did you sleep well, baby?” Tony smiled at him, wearing a red apron on top of his too-tight black shirt that Peter loved so much because it emphasized his Alpha’s muscular chest. Tony looked ridiculous, flour in his hair and a splash of chocolate sauce on his chin, but Peter overlooked it gladly because the muscles in Tony’s arms flexed as he put the dough into the waffle iron. Peter didn’t know what he wanted more, Tony or the waffles.

He got an answer not even a minute later. Peter’s words were meant as a joke, merely to tease his Alpha, and he hadn’t expected a reaction like that or he wouldn’t have even thought about preferring waffles. 

_ “Would have slept better with you, Daddy.” _

Three things happened so quickly that Peter had no chance to react. Tony’s eyes darkened, brown swallowed by the familiar black, a sign of his Alpha’s hunger. At the same time, Tony pulled the plug of the waffle iron and dumped it onto the kitchen counter, right next to the dipper the Alpha had used for the dough. And a second later, Tony had overcome the distance between them, crowding Peter against the door frame of the kitchen.

“Say that again, Peter!”

Peter batted his eyelashes bashfully and gave his Alpha a playful grin. “What do you want me to say, Alpha?”

Tony growled, knowing exactly that Peter was teasing him, so he grabbed Peter’s jaw and pulled his head to the side to bury his teeth in the Omega’s neck. Peter gasped from the light pain and the first drop of slick was wetting his pants. Before he could lose his balance, Peter held onto Tony’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Peter whimpered, giving in too easily to his Alpha’s demanding behavior. “I didn’t know it would turn you on like this.”

“I want to take care of you,” Tony said, pressing his leg between Peter’s, so the boy could rub his hole all over the Alpha’s thigh. There was already a small stain of slick on Tony’s pants, the slick soaked through Peter’s clothes. “I want to take care of you, feed you, and keep you close. I want to fuck you, protect you, and shield you from the world. What does that make me, baby? Say it!”

Peter was reminded over and over again how shameless Tony was in his pleasure. He didn’t care if someone would judge him for his kinks, and the self-confidence was a huge turn-on for Peter. 

“Daddy.” Peter’s voice was quivering and his hips sped up, rubbing his ass against Tony’s leg. 

The Alpha growled satisfied and turned Peter around until the Omega’s chest was pressed against the door frame. His hand wandered towards Peter’s zipper, opening the pants and pulling them down just so that Peter’s ass was on display. The panties followed a second later and finally, Peter could feel his Alpha’s hands on his skin. 

“Where do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Tony’s voice was rough and the Alpha was panting in Peter’s ear. “If you beg nicely enough I might even listen.”

For a second, Peter thought about taking it to bed, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Slick was already running down his thighs, ruining his pants and dripping onto the floor. He needed his Alpha now. 

“Please, fuck me here, Daddy. I’m feelin’ so empty.”

And Tony, always the considerate Alpha, listened to his pleads and sunk two fingers into Peter’s heat. The Omega’s legs gave in and he slumped against the door frame, only held up by Tony’s weight that was pressed against his back. 

“I’m gonna fuck you soon, baby. Gonna show you how good I can take care of you. Just be open for me, alright?”

Peter whimpered and relaxed, trusting his Alpha to take care of his arousal. He did nothing but moan while he was fingered open, and his walls fluttered when a third finger was pressed inside. Peter didn’t want to wait anymore. 

“Daddy,  _ please,  _ fuck me. You’re such a good Alpha, protecting me and filling me with your pup. I need you, Daddy. Need you to take care of me now.”

Peter knew Tony long enough to know which buttons to press. Some well-chosen words, a few breathless moans, and a high-pitched  _ ‘Daddy’  _ were enough for the Alpha to lose control. Tony opened the zipper, took out his cock, and buried himself in Peter’s hole without even pulling down the pants. 

It was quick and hasty, not their usual style, but they were too riled up to care. Peter whimpered, one hand wrapped around Tony’s neck so Peter was forced to arch his back obscenely and the other hand placed protectively onto his stomach. Even though there was no bump yet, Peter imagined he could feel his child. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Tony growled into his ear while his thrusts didn’t lose their force. “You’re such a smart Omega, so beautiful, and now the father of my child as well. I love you so much.”

“Daddy!”

The Alpha’s hand joined Peter’s on his stomach, both of them protecting the tiny baby that was growing inside of Peter. They didn’t let go. Tony was still pressing his hand against Peter’s stomach when the Omega came, his walls fluttering around Tony’s cock until the Alpha’s orgasm hit as well. 

Tony knotted him, maybe it wasn’t the best idea given that they were fucking against the door frame of the kitchen, but it was too late now. Carefully not to hurt Peter’s rim with sudden movements, Tony snatched a few of the waffles and lifted Peter to carry him to the bed. 

Peter settled on Tony’s lap, his back pressed snuggly against his Alpha’s chest while Tony fed him small pieces of waffles. 

“I’ll protect both of you with my life,” Tony promised, his hand wandering back to Peter’s stomach. “I don’t know what I’d do if something would happen to you.”

Peter turned his head so he could press a kiss on Tony’s lips. “Don’t worry, Alpha. We’re safe with you.” 


	19. Blow Job - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Blow Job for venom <3

Since they had found out about Peter’s pregnancy, Tony didn’t leave him alone anymore. The Alpha tried to do as much work as possible from home, and if there was no other option than going to the office, Tony took his Omega with him.

In the beginning, Peter hadn’t complained. The doctor had advised Peter not to work anymore because the labs at SI were filled with dangerous substances, and the Omega had been bored enough that every single activity was a welcomed distraction. He spent his days sitting on the couch in Tony’s office, reading books about pregnancy and busying himself with his phone. But after a while, Tony noticed that Peter started getting bored.

Peter tried his best not to distract Tony from his work, but he was fidgety and restless, shifting on the couch every minute and driving Tony crazy. The Alpha didn’t say anything, it was partly his fault, but he started to think about how he could calm Peter down. 

“You have to touch him more, Tony”, explained Bucky Barnes, Tony’s best friend and also an Alpha. “When Stevie was pregnant, he sought out skin-contact all the time. 

“But we spend all night cuddling and I fuck him at least twice a day.”

Bucky snorted, used to Tony’s shamelessness for years now. “Brother, it’s not always about sex. He just needs to feel close to you.”

So Tony listened to his friend's advice and the next time he couldn’t get away from going to the office, he brought a thick padded pillow. As soon as Peter started to get restless again, Tony pulled it out. 

“Baby, you don’t have to say yes, but I’ve noticed how fidgety you are. I’ve talked to Bucky and he said touch helps. Do you wanna sit next to me and snuggle while I work?”

Peter looked at him with wide eyes, saying nothing for a second before a soft smile spread on his face. “Yes, Alpha.”

The Omega took his phone with him and walked over to Tony. But instead of sitting next to the Alpha where Tony had put the pillow, Peter took the pillow and settled under the desk between Tony’s spread legs. It was dark there, the desk shielding Peter’s back and Tony assumed that the Omega needed it to feel safe. 

For a while, they stayed like this. Peter leaned his head against Tony’s knee while he updated the Tumblr feed on his phone. Tony sunk into his work again. He was just checking out the contract with a new customer from Spain when he felt the movement for the first time. 

Peter had shuffled closer, his head no longer resting on Tony’s knee but on his thigh instead. The Omega had probably started moving a while ago but Tony hadn’t noticed until the boy’s cheek accidentally touched Tony’s clothed cock. The Alpha hissed and Peter pulled back, embarrassment in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” 

Tony gave him a pained smile, his cock twitching in interest, but he gritted his teeth to suppress the warm feeling rising in his gut. Peter hadn’t done it on purpose, it was just an accident. 

“Don’t worry, sweet thing.” Tony stroked Peter’s hair until the Omega relaxed into the touch. “Mr. Garrison is coming over in a few minutes. Do you want to go over to the couch again while he’s here?”

“Mr. Garrison?” Was that panic in Peter’s voice? “I don’t want to go to the couch again. Just pretend I’m not here, Daddy.”

Tony’s Alpha instincts screamed at him to calm his distressed Omega so Tony bent over to press a kiss on Peter’s forehead. 

“Don’t worry, baby. You can stay here. Mr. Garrison is responsible for our Spanish customer. Just be quiet and he won’t even notice you’re here.”

Peter relaxed again, and Tony’s alpha side preened, happy that he had soothed his Omega. He was so wrapped up in the satisfying feeling that he missed Peter’s devilish grin completely. 

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Tony ordered and Mr. Garrison entered the room, taking the seat in front of the desk that Tony offered with a gesture. The Alpha wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, so he didn’t waste any time with small talk.

“Tell me about the phone conference with the customer, Mr. Garrison.”

The man started to talk. He described the process of the meeting, what the customer expected from them and the conditions of the deal they had negotiated. Tony listened, even though he couldn’t be more relieved that Pepper already took over more and more of the administrative stuff so Tony could finally concentrate on building things in the near future. He just had to get through a few more deals. 

But as boring as the monologue of Mr. Garrison was, Tony was used to forcing himself to listen, so it was no problem until the devilish little minx between his legs let his fingers roam over Tony’s thighs until Peter could open the zipper slowly and quietly. 

Tony couldn’t stop himself from looking down, brief enough that Mr. Garrison didn’t notice, but he could still see the mischievous grin on Peter’s face as the boy took out Tony’s cock and pressed his lips against the already leaking tip. 

Suddenly, it was all too clear. Peter had played with him the whole time. Touching his cock hadn’t been an accident and Peter hadn’t been afraid to go back to the couch because he would lose Tony’s touch. The little minx had planned all this. 

“Fuck.” Tony cursed when Peter’s lips wrapped around the tip, sucking lightly and driving Tony insane. The Alpha had to dig his fingernails into the armrest of his chair or he would have pulled Peter’s face onto his cock until the boy was gagging on it.

“Mr. Stark?” Mr. Garrison looked at him concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about the deal with the Japanese. We still haven’t found an agreement on the shipping. Just continue.”

Peter snorted quietly, the vibrations tingling on Tony’s cock and the Alpha had to take a deep breath to come back down. Peter’s mouth felt like heaven around him, wet and warm. 

Mr. Garrison started talking again, and this time, Tony failed to listen. Peter started to work in earnest now. He took Tony deeper, his tongue swirling around the cock while he sucked Tony’s cock like a treat. Tony was barely keeping it together, his eyes probably deep black by now while he tried his best to appear as opposed as possible. 

“Mr. Stark, what do you think about expanding to Austria?”

At the same time, Mr. Garrison tried to involve him in the conversation, Peter swallowed Tony’s cock deeper than he had ever before. Tony could feel how his cock entered Peter’s throat, a tight ring around his leaking tip. Peter choked a little, not loudly, but enough for Tony to feel the contractions around his tip. Tony couldn’t hold back a growl. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Garrison,” Tony croaked while Peter was working him over expertly. “I’m stepping back from my responsibilities with the company. It would be a good idea to talk to Pepper. She will make the decisions from now on.”

“But, Mr. Stark, I-”

“Now!” The word came out harsher than Tony intended, but it had the desired effect. The man jumped up quickly, mumbling the excuse and leaving the room. When the door closed behind him, Tony pushed his chair back so he could properly look at his Omega.

“I can’t believe you’re such a slut.” Tony’s voice was rough with arousal and dominance. “Is it so hard to wait ten minutes for my cock? You could have asked nicely, I would have given it to you, but you decide to embarrass me in front of my own employee?”

Tony wanted to pretend to be angry, he really did, but when he looked at the Omega between his legs, he could see a picture of burning desire. Peter sat on the ground, palming his own erection through his slacks. His lips were still wrapped around Tony’s cock, swollen and red while pretty tears were running down his cheeks. He looked adorable, eyes innocent and wide, but Tony knew it was just a farce. His Omega was a sinful devil. 

“Hands away from your cock,” Tony commanded and his arousal spiked when Peter followed the order. “I don’t think you will come until we’re home. Greedy little sluts don’t deserve orgasms.” 

Peter whimpered and Tony checked his face, but there was nothing but adoration and lust in his Omega’s eyes. Peter was perfect, he wanted to be dominated like this, and Tony was happy to oblige. 

“I’m gonna fuck your face, little slut. If it gets too much you can tap my thigh twice and I will stop. Otherwise, I don’t wanna hear a word. get back to work, baby.”

Without a sound of protest, Peter started to suck again. His lips were stretched around the thick flesh, cherry-red and swollen, giving Tony a hard time to hold back the orgasm. To make it even harder, Peter started to whimper, satisfied little sounds that mixed together with the wet sucking-noises. The boy was loving it, choking himself again and again on Tony’s cock until the Alpha reached his limit. 

“I can’t believe you’re whimpering like a needy slut, even though you can’t touch yourself.” Tony’s voice was barely more than a growl and he gripped Peter’s chin tightly to pull him further onto his cock. 

“Show me your safeword, baby.” Peter complied and tapped Tony’s thigh twice. “That’s it, sweet thing. Now hold on tight. Show me how much you love gagging on my cock.”

It was the last warning before Tony buried a hand in Peter’s hair and pulled him onto his cock without taking a break. Peter struggled, he choked and cried, but not once did he tap out. Tony savored the feeling, pulling and pushing Peter’s head how the Alpha pleased without taking care of the Omega’s pleasure. 

When the Alpha finally felt his orgasm approaching, Tony pulled Peter off his cock. 

“I’ll give you a choice, Peter. You can either swallow my come while I’m buried deep in your throat or get half of it on your pretty face. You won’t be able to taste me if I come deep, but you’ll get all of it.”

Peter pondered for a second before his gaze dropped back onto Tony’s leaking cock. “I wanna taste you, Sir.” His voice was rough, seductive, and Tony had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. 

“Alright, boy. Open up. Let me back in.”

Tony started thrusting into Peter’s mouth again without holding back this time. He was so riled up from Peter’s little stunt that he didn’t even care that the door wasn’t locked. 

“Open wider, now!”

Like a good Omega, Peter opened his mouth even further until Tony could see the shape of his own cock bulging the boy’s throat. The Alpha pulled back last minute, shooting half of his load between Peter’s lips before he angled his cock so that he could watch his seed dripping from Peter’s face. The Omega looked beautiful like that, satisfied swallowing what was given to him, and making no attempts to clean the mess on his face. Tony was in love all over again.

“Come here, baby.” Tony pulled the Omega onto his lap. “Eat up now.”

Tony collected his seed that was dripping from Peter’s face with his fingers and fed it to the Omega who was purring on his lap. Peter had done so well, he deserved the rest of his treat. 

“I love you, you and the pup.” The Alpha’s voice was wavering while he watched his Omega sucking Tony’s come from his fingers. His spent cock gave a pathetic twitch in response, but it was too soon for Tony to get hard again. 

“I’ll be done soon, baby. Then we can go home and I’ll fuck you all night long. How does that sound.”

Peter let Tony’s finger free with a loud plop. “Like heaven, Alpha. I love you.”

This was the family Tony had always wanted.


	20. Feminization - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - Feminization for deltorafray <3

Pregnancy is equally the best and worst thing Peter had ever experienced. On some days, the bad things exceed the good things. Sure, he wasn’t far enough into the pregnancy to suffer from back pain yet -there was only a tiny bump visible-, but the constant nausea and the mood swing were getting to him.

Tony tried to make it better for Peter. He took care of him, helped and supported him, but sometimes the Alpha was just annoying. Peter couldn’t even pick up a cup of coffee on his own without Tony trying to carry it for him, and when one day, Peter carried a small bag of groceries into their apartment, the Alpha had freaked out. Tony had begged him for an hour to take one of Tony’s employers with him to the grocery store or call the Alpha to pick up the bags from the car. Peter had only agreed so Tony would stop fussing. 

But all the bad things weren’t only worth it because Peter would hold a small pup in his arms in a few months, no, pregnancy had other bright sides too. Peter loved knowing that a small human was growing in his womb, and on some days, he started crying because he still couldn’t believe how lucky he is. 

As long as Tony didn’t go overboard, Peter enjoyed being spoiled too. The Alpha had already bought an entire new wardrobe for each stage of Peter’s pregnancy, several toys, and Peter had to stop his husband from ordering the furniture for the nursery alone because the Omega wanted to be part of the process as well. Tony always got the food Peter craved, even if it was 1 am, and he had searched for the best physical therapists to help Peter during the pregnancy. 

The most surprising thing about pregnancy, however, was the overwhelming horniness. Peter had always been wet for his Alpha and they had fucked at least once a day, but pregnancy made the arousal so much worse. As soon as the morning nausea evaporated and Peter had freshened up a little, he demanded a knot, so Tony was getting used to feeding his Omega while they were already tied together. Just after his 12 o’clock nap, Peter begged for a knot again, and in the evening, the craving came anew. Thankfully, Tony could keep up. 

Peter was already including time for knotting into his daily schedule, and sometimes, he had to get creative. 

~⭐~

One day, Tony asked Peter to accompany him to his favorite tailor because Tony needed a new tux for a charity gala. If Peter had said no, the Alpha would have ordered it online because he didn’t want to leave his pregnant Omega alone, even though the Alpha preferred to be measured again every year. Peter agreed to accompany his husband. It was  _ the chance  _ to try something new. 

Since their first time, Peter knew that Tony was a sucker for dressed-up Peter, but they had never taken it out of their bedroom. It wasn’t uncommon to see Omegas in special clothes, so Peter picked an outfit that was slutty enough to make the day hard for Tony but still appropriate for shopping.

Five minutes before they had to leave, Peter entered the living room, wearing a light blue skirt that  _ did  _ cover his ass but was so floaty that a breeze would be enough to reveal the lace panties underneath. He combined it with a long-sleeved pullover that usually fit quite well, but thanks to his tiny bump Tony would be able to see a small stripe of Peter’s skin. Just how Peter had assumed, the Alpha was drooling when his eyes fell on Peter. 

“Ready to go, Alpha?”

Tony growled, checking out every inch of Peter’s body and stopping on his naked thighs. “Isn’t it a little cold for that, baby?”

But Peter shrugged and gave him a seductive grin. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, Alpha. We won’t be outside for long. You  _ do _ plan to park in front of the tailor, don’t you.”

“Teasing little slut.” Tony started grumbling, but Peter didn’t listen anymore and walked out of the door, making sure his hips were swinging enchantingly. Tony was going to suffer. 

~⭐~

For the first ten minutes, Peter held back. He was a tease, sure, but he wasn’t a pervert and he didn’t want to make his Alpha hard while the poor tailor had to take Tony’s measurements. His outfit was cruel enough and he caught Tony more than once digging his nails into his forearm, hoping the pain would overpower the arousal. But as soon as the tailor was finished and asked Tony to have a look at the different suit colors in the changing room, Peter started his game. 

The first step was fairly simple. Tony was just closing the buttons of a dark blue shirt when Peter peeked his head behind the curtain. 

“Alpha?”

“What’s up?”

“Can you put that into your pocket until we’re home? I don’t need it anymore.” Peter looked at his Alpha innocently while he bit his bottom lip. Of course, the Alpha couldn’t deny his pregnant Omega anything. 

“Sure, baby. What is it?”

Peter lowered his head and his eyelashes fluttered bashfully. It was an act and Tony knew him good enough to see through it by now. Still, the effect was the same. Even though the Alpha knew what was going on, his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. It was too easy. 

Slowly, Peter reached out and put his panties into the Alpha’s hands. He had taken them off behind a clothing rag a few minutes ago. As soon as Tony’s gaze fell onto the tiny piece of fabric, the Alpha growled and his hands tightened around Peter’s wrist. The faint smell of Omega arousal made it pretty obvious that Peter had recently worn them and didn’t bring a spare pair to tease the Alpha. 

“Do you want to kill me, Peter? Or do you want to get fucked in the changing room?” Tony tried to sound firm, but his voice was already dripping with arousal. Peter giggled. 

“Neither, Alpha. I just want to tell you that my little pussy is empty. I’m dripping.”

Peter had never referred to his hole as a ‘pussy’ before, but he supposed Tony would like it and he was right. Tony’s gaze darkened even further and Peter could feel a hand on his ass, lifting the skirt to check if he was wearing nothing underneath. 

Tony growled again, louder this time, but before anyone could hear them, the Alpha buried his teeth in Peter’s neck to muffle the sound. “You have five minutes to prep yourself in the car, baby. As soon as I’m done here, I’m going to fuck you. Hurry up, get your slutty pussy ready.”

Peter beamed at his Alpha and pressed a small kiss on his cheek before he left the shop with a bright grin. He could see the hungry eyes of another alpha customer on his body, but Peter tilted his head to the side to show off his mating mark. Immediately, the Alpha apologized and looked away. 

When he arrived at the car, Peter didn’t waste any time. He opened the door of the backseat, careful to lock it behind him, and pressed the first finger into his dripping core. Thanks to the tinted windows, he didn’t even have to be afraid of being watched. Fuck, he had missed this. Teasing Tony had aroused him as well, and he didn’t even care that he spread his slick on the leather seats. Tony would pay someone to clean the car after.

Peter’s thoughts drifted while he fingered himself open. He imagined it was Tony’s finger inside him, spreading him open and searching for his prostate. The fantasy built up, and Peter lost himself more and more in the moment. He could almost smell Tony’s scent, almost taste him on his tongue, almost-

A knock against the window tore him from his thoughts and Peter flinched, his fingers still buried inside of him. Careful that it was really Tony in front of the car, Peter lowered the window before he opened the lock to let his Alpha in. 

Tony’s arousal hadn’t vanished over the last five minutes. With a growl, the Alpha rushed into the car, sitting on the backseat and pulling Peter onto his lap. One of Tony’s hands was still closing the door while the other wandered between Peter’s legs. 

“Such a messy slut.” The Alpha’s voice was rough, almost trembling with impatience. “You have three seconds to either sit on my cock or to safeword out. Decide, now!”

What was there to decide? Peter gripped Tony’s cock and positioned the tip on his hole. He put his arms around Tony’s neck before he sunk down carefully. They both moaned in unison. 

“Such a tight pussy, sweet thing,” Tony cooed and didn’t let the Omega time to get used to the thickness. Instead, he started thrusting, pushing his hips up and down to bounce Peter on his lap. “Do you still feel empty, princess, or are you finally happy now? Stuffed with my cock.”

Peter wanted to answer, he really did, but once he opened his mouth, the words were cut off by an obscene moan. It felt so good to have Tony deep inside him, soothing the arch and filling him up. He wanted to stay like this forever, impaled on Tony’s cock and shaking in pleasure. 

“It’s incredible to see what I can do to you, baby. Such a cock-hungry whore. You really can’t think when you have something in your pussy.”

As if Peter wanted to prove Tony’s words right, he whimpered and sped up the rhythm of his hips. He couldn’t deny that he loved the humiliation because he knew Tony only talked to him like that when he was buried in the Omega. Peter had always loved the thought of giving up control, and Tony had shown him again and again that it was even better than Peter had expected. 

They didn’t take it slow, too riled up from Peter’s teasing and eager to drive home after. Peter didn’t want to be knotted in the car, he wanted to be taken again in their bed after. 

“Do you need me to touch your little clit or can you come from this alone?”

Peter needed a minute to process Tony’s words before he could find an answer that was more coherent than his needy moans and whimpers. “Only need your cock, Alpha.”

It was true, Peter was already close and he didn’t want Tony to touch his cock. Coming without being touched felt so much more intense, so much more deep and satisfying. He closed his eyes, chasing his orgasm and listening to every single word that spilled from Tony’s lips.

“Come on, princess, come for your Alpha. Squeeze my cock.”

“I-  _ ngh,  _ Alpha, I just need-”

Tony knew exactly what Peter needed. Two more thrusts and a hard pinch of Peter’s nipples through his shirt were enough and the Omega tumbled over the edge. His walls were rippling and squeezing, milking Tony for his come and his knot. The Alpha pulled out last minute, giving Peter enough to clench around but suppressing the urge to knot. 

Peter was making a mess, slick running down his thighs, and dripping onto the seats, but he didn’t care. He slumped against Tony’s chest when the last wave was over, exhausted and fucked out. Going out had definitely been worth it. 

After a while of cuddling and exchanging lazy kisses, Peter came down again. “I’m hungry, Alpha.”

Tony chuckled. “Let’s drive home, okay? I can feed you and knot you in our bed after. How does that sound.”

“Amazing.”


	21. Mirror Sex - Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - Mirror Sex for Lien
> 
> The following chapter are only... slightly edited because I'm running out of time and life caught up on me xD I hope you still enjoy them

Two months after the visit to the tailor, Tony dragged Peter to the shop again. They were going to attend the charity event together, but Tony hadn’t bought a suit for Peter last time because of the Omega’s growing belly. Of course, clothes could be altered, but Tony had the money to speed up the tailor’s work.

The Alpha had to admit that shopping for his pregnant Omega was a delight and he might have recommended the tighter button-up that accelerated the swell of Peter’s perfect little bump. The event would be full of pretentious people and Tony couldn’t wait to show his Omega off.

When they went to the shop two days before the event, the tailor winked at them, and, to Tony’s delight, Peter blushed dark red. The Omega lowered his gaze and didn’t raise his eyes once while he was measured, nervously fumbling with the sleeves. He was adorable and Tony couldn’t stop himself from whispering in Peter’s ear that the tailor had noticed their mingled scents of arousal in the changing room last time. Tony had given a generous tip for the inconvenience. 

During the rest of their visit, Peter had been shy and adorably bashful. Tony had cuddled and petted him the entire time, enjoying the envious stares of the other customers. His Omega was the prettiest Omega in the entire country and Tony loved to show him off. 

When they finally left, the tailor promised to deliver Peter’s suit tomorrow after Tony had paid him twice the amount of money to make it fast. Peter was still quiet for a bit, but after his nap and a small snack, some pickles dipped in chocolate, he was back to his usual cheerful self. Tony even managed not to wrinkle his nose about Peter’s cravings. The Alpha was getting used to the pregnancy. 

~⭐~

On the day of the charity event, Tony still had work left to do. He spent his morning in his study, going over the last documents that were necessary to make Pepper CEO. Due to Peter giving birth, Tony had done his best to accelerate the procedure because he wanted to have more free time once the pup was there. Peter had already said that he wanted to cut down his hours at work, but Tony didn’t want his Omega to quit entirely. Instead, he had induced to change Peter’s contract to part-time after a year of paternal leave. 

Tony sighed when he skimmed through another page of the contract, only to put his signature on the bottom. He trusted Pepper to set up a fair contract, but she was only human and he had to make sure there were no mistakes. It was still his company in the end. 

A quick gaze at his watch made Tony pause and immediately, he dropped the pen onto his desk.  _ Oh fuck.  _ They had to leave in an hour and he hadn’t even brought his Omega food yet. 

“Peter, baby?” Tony assumed he would find Peter in the bedroom, but it was empty. 

“Shower.” The Alpha relaxed when he heard the voice of his Omega coming from behind the closed bathroom door. Since Tony knew about the pregnancy, he was restless if he didn’t know where his husband was. 

“I’m gonna shower downstairs, baby.” Peter only gave him an affirmative hum in response.

When Tony finished the shower and came back into their bedroom, Peter wasn’t done yet. The sounds of the floating water had stopped, but the door was still locked so Tony took his time to lay out their clothes on the bed. Peter’s outfit looked gorgeous. Beige pants that were cut to emphasize the perfect roundness of the Omega’s ass, a cream-colored turtleneck which hid the mating bite but showed off Peter’s little baby bump, and a matching beige blazer. Tony’s cock twitched as he remembered how adorable Peter had looked at the tailor, even though the clothes hadn’t fit him perfectly yet.

“Am I allowed to dress or do you want to stare at my clothes all day?”

Tony jerked when Peter suddenly stood behind him and he got a snicker from his Omega in return. “Didn’t remember you being so skittish.”

The Alpha wanted to counter something equally playful, but his words got stuck in his throat as soon as his eyes fell onto the Omega. Peter was beautiful. Of course, his husband was always beautiful, but right now he was dressed in nothing but a white pair of lace-panties, his skin still rosy from the shower. Peter’s eyes sparkled and hís perfect little bump was just big enough to catch the Alpha’s eyes. Tony couldn’t say anything. 

“Tony?” Peter squirmed under Tony’s intense gaze and his arms tried to cover himself automatically. “Don’t stare at me like that.”

“Baby, would you sit down for a second?”

Tony took a seat on the bed, careful not to wrinkle their clothes. He opened his arms and gestured the Omega to climb onto his lap. Peter hesitated for a second, his gaze wandering to his watch, but when Tony didn’t make any attempts to continue getting ready, Peter gave in. As soon as the Omega stood in front of him, Tony pulled him onto his lap. 

“You’re beautiful, do you know that?” Peter lowered his gaze, but he didn’t protest. Tony took that as a good sign. “I’m only staring at you because I’m proud you’re mine, okay?”

Peter nodded, but Tony still didn’t wasn’t sure if his Omega was believing him. So he manhandled Peter until the boy was facing away from him, still sitting on his lap. Tony grabbed Peter’s chin, raising his head and turning it until both of them were looking into a mirror that hung on the wall. 

“What do you see, baby?” 

“Us?” 

“No, Peter, please. Take a closer look. What do you  _ see.”  _

There was a moment of silence before Peter answered. “I’m seeing a pregnant Omega sitting on the lap of the most handsome Alpha in the country.”

“Only in the country?” 

Tony’s question served his purpose, Peter smiled. “Oh mighty Alpha, _ in the world _ , of course.” 

“Do you want to know what I see, Peter?” The Alpha was being serious again. 

“Sure, shoot.”

“I see a beautiful Omega sitting on the lap of a really grateful Alpha. I see an Omega with lovely brown eyes and creamy skin. I see an Omega with gorgeous thighs, a cute little nose, and rosy pink nipples. Peter, I see  _ you.  _ As much as I see my incredibly handsome husband, I also see how clever you are, how your eyes sparkle with wit, and how much you care about people. But you’re not only handsome and clever, you’re attentive, you’re polite, you’re hardworking, you’re everything I could have ever wanted in a mate. And do you know what I see as well? I see this perfect creature carrying my child. Peter, I don’t want to see this perfect creature doubting himself.”

Peter was quiet after Tony’s speech, his eyes glistening suspiciously. Tony knew his husband needed time to truly understand his words. It would probably not be the last time Peter doubted himself, and Tony was ready to remind him again and again how perfect he was. 

“I- Alpha, can you- Show me you love me.”

Peter’s voice wavered and the first tears were spilling over, running down his Omega’s face. Tony pulled him even closer to his chest and looked over his husband’s shoulder straight into the mirror. 

“Sh, baby. Look at me. Don’t close your eyes.” Peter did how he was told and his gaze linked with Tony’s. 

The Alpha’s hands roamed over Peter’s body, starting at the shoulders and wandering over his collarbones. Tony didn’t leave an inch untouched. When he arrived at Peter’s nipples, he couldn’t stop himself from flicking them.

“Look at you, Peter. Look at how pink they are, how eager for me. Soon, you’re going to leak milk for our pup. You’re giving me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Peter moaned while Tony continued playing with the rosy buds. The Alpha started slowly, caressing them, the touch light as a feather. Peter squirmed on his husband’s lap, pressing his chest against Tony’s hands, but the Alpha took his time. Only when Peter started to whimper, Tony had mercy. 

Gripping Peter’s nipples tightly, Tony twisted his hands, turning and pinching and pulling until Peter slumped against his Alpha’s chest, voice hoarse and fucked out. It was incredible to watch how sensitive the Omega was. 

Tony continued exploring Peter’s body, stroking every inch of Peter’s body that he could reach. He whispered into his Omega’s ear how perfectly responsive he was while his hands roamed over his chest, his sides, and the little baby bump.

“You’re glowing, baby. The pregnancy looks amazing on you. See for yourself, see how perfect you are.”

One of Tony’s hands was splayed over Peter’s stomach while the other pushed the fabric of the panties aside to give Tony access to Peter’s dripping hole. The Omega was still staring at himself, his face flushed in a pretty pink, and Tony couldn’t stop himself from slipping the tip of his finger into his husband’s core, just so he could watch him squirm. 

“Baby, I don’t want you to come right now.” Peter whimpered but didn’t protest. “I’m gonna make a suggestion, but I want to remind you that you can say no, okay?”

Even though Peter was already panting in arousal, squirming and whimpering on his Alpha’s lap, he still turned his head to look at Tony. It was beautiful to watch how Peter was struggling to get back control, and Tony slipped the entire finger in, just so he could hear a pretty cry. 

“Tony, A-Alpha, I-I trust you. I won’t for-forget my s-safeword.”

Warmth bubbled up in Tony’s chest and he smiled. Peter was trusting him, giving the Alpha a gift that was worth more than any money in the world. 

Carefully not to push Peter from his lap, Tony leaned towards the bedside table and opened a drawer. He couldn’t get close enough to take a look inside so Tony fumbled around until he found what he was searching for. A blue plug, not big, not even close to Tony’s size, but comfortable enough to wear for a longer period of time. 

“Would you wear that for me today? It’s small enough that walking won’t be a problem, and I promise it doesn’t vibrate, but I want a reminder that you’re mine. I want to keep the beautiful blush on your face.”

Peter didn’t answer right away, and Tony was glad that his husband took the time to ponder. Eventually, Peter nodded and Tony pressed a grateful kiss onto his forehead. 

“Spread your legs, baby.”

The tip of the toy nudged against the edge of Peter’s rim and Tony savored the little noises, pressing in slowly. The position couldn’t be comfortable for Peter, his legs were spread awkwardly, and Tony held back from dragging it out even longer. 

Peter moaned when the toy was sucked inside his wet heat, but he didn’t even beg. Tony was proud of him and whispered sweet words into Peter’s hair. It took a few moments till Peter stopped squirming, and Tony held him snuggly pressed against the Alpha’s chest, giving him time to calm down.

Once Peter’s breath had slowed down, Tony carried him over to the bathroom and cleaned both of them until they were free from slick and sweat. 

“Let’s get dressed, baby. We have to leave in ten minutes.”

Tony couldn’t stop touching Peter. He helped him get into the dress pants and the cream-colored sweater while he was pressing hundreds of kisses onto Peter’s slightly swollen belly. His Omega would be the prettiest man today, and Tony couldn’t wait to show him off. 

When they were both dressed and ready, Peter held him back with a hand on Tony’s arm.

“Alpha, I promise I try to believe that I’m perfect for you, and I can’t do more than try. I just want to tell you that you’re perfect for me too. All the time, you’re saying that I am clever and handsome, you tell me I’m amazing for carrying our child, but, Alpha, you’re just as clever and handsome in my eyes too. I’m carrying our child, but I couldn’t have made it without you.”

Tony smiled at him, the warm words washing over him. Hearing how much he meant to Peter was making him preen, but he couldn’t forget the doubts that were rooted deep inside of his Omega. Peter tried, he really did, but Tony knew a lot of things could set Peter back. He just didn’t know what he could do to show Peter his worth. 


	22. Food Kink - Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Food Kink for Lien
> 
> We're coming towards the end. I'm not 100% happy about how the next 2 chapters turned out (I'd have needed 5000 words more to make it fluent, but it is how it is). Enjoy anyway <3

Being married to Tony Stark for about half a year should have been enough for Peter to get used to luxury. They lived in the flashiest tower in New York, maybe even the US, Peter’s new wardrobe was probably worth more than May’s annual rent, and Tony kept showering him with expensive gifts. Since Peter had become pregnant, Tony shoved even more money at him. But even though Peter should have been used to it by now, he still felt out of place as he entered the huge ballroom where the charity event took place.

The room looked fancy like it came straight out of an ancient greek novel. Everything was designed with marble and Peter wrinkled his nose as his gaze fell on one of the dozen naked statues. This wasn’t Peter’s world. 

Doing his best not to be separated from his husband, Peter clung to Tony’s arm and pressed his body close against his Alpha. Peter knew that he was blushing, from all the attention they got since they had entered the room, from nervousness, and maybe even from the plug that was sitting snugly in his hole. It wasn’t big enough to keep him aroused and on edge, but it reminded him all evening long of what Tony might have planned for him later.

“Mr. Stark, long time no see.” An Alpha, probably in his fifties, approached them with a young woman trailing behind him and Tony tensed, trying subtly to push Peter behind him.

“How unlucky, I was quite busy.” Tony’s voice was considerately neutral and Peter knew immediately his husband didn’t like the other man. 

“Can I introduce you to my new fiancé? Isn’t she lovely?”

The young woman wore a fake smile and shook Peter’s and Tony’s hands. “Good evening, Mr. Stark. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Tony didn’t sound like the pleasure was mutual at all. 

The man didn’t seem to notice Tony’s distaste, or maybe he just didn’t care. His eyes roamed over Peter’s body as if he was inspecting every inch. “I’ve seen you found yourself a  _ companion  _ as well.” 

Tony tensed and wrapped an arm around Peter’s middle to pull the Omega even closer. Peter knew it was instinctual for Tony to protect him and that he considered the other Alpha a threat. 

“Peter Stark, my husband and mate.” 

The man sneered, an ugly grin on his face, and his gaze was fixed on Peter’s noticeable bump. “Things evolved rather… quickly between you two. Didn’t you marry six months ago? How far along is your Omega. Six months? Seven?”

Peter could feel the anger rising in Tony at the implication that they had only married because Peter had gotten pregnant. Tony was tense, ready to defend his Omega if necessary, but before Tony could jump at the man, Peter pushed himself between the two Alphas and tried to calm Tony down with a hand on his chest. Peter didn’t need Tony to fight for his honor at a charity gala, no matter how disgusting the other Alpha was. 

“It was _ interesting  _ talking to you,” Peter said to the man with a fake smile on his face. “Unfortunately, Tony and I have to leave. We’re- eh-  _ busy _ .”

Before Tony could say anything else, Peter had already pulled him away from the other Alpha towards the bar at the other end of the room. They didn’t talk while they cleaved through the crowd and as soon as they hit the bar, Tony downed a whiskey to calm down his anger. 

“He has no right to talk to my mate like this. I want to cut out his tongue.”

Peter had to admit that he liked to see his Alpha’s possessive side, but he didn’t want to ruin the evening by encouraging a fight. “Don’t let it get to you, Tony. He’s a jerk. You know it’s not true.”

Tony sighed and gave Peter a small smile. “I know, it’s just- I love you, and you love me, and he doesn't know-  _ Whatever! _ Let’s order another drink, sit down somewhere, and forget all of this, alright?”

Peter smiled at his husband and ordered a glass of white wine. He was already looking forward to leaving the event. Maybe Tony would replace the thin plug with his cock later? The display of possessiveness did things to Peter and his hands wandered to his bump automatically. His Alpha could protect them, him and their pup.

~⭐~

Half an hour later, things had calmed down. Tony had found an empty couch aside from the dance floor and he had guided Peter there with a hand on his back. Peter could feel hundreds of eyes on them, some staring jealously at Peter because he had snatched away Tony Stark while others looked like they wanted Peter for themselves. Tony was savoring the feeling, smiling sharply at everyone and showing Peter off. The Omega didn’t mind. 

After they had sat down on the couch, Tony pulled Peter on his lap with the Omega’s back to his chest. Soon, a few people joined them, not all of them strangers. A handsome man with a pretty blonde omega at his side introduced himself as Bucky, and Peter smiled at the familiar name. Tony had mentioned Bucky and his Omega Steve before. The conversations between the four of them flowed easily. 

While Tony still held back with public affections, Bucky couldn’t care less. Steve was sitting on his mate’s lap too and Bucky was hand-feeding him small eclairs which the waiters offered to the guests. Peter couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little bit envious as he looked at the other couple. Of course, Tony noticed.

“Do you want me to feed you as well?” 

Peter blushed and he shook his head in embarrassment, but Tony looked through his facade. When a waiter passed the table for the next time, Tony took a few eclairs. 

“Do you wanna turn towards me, or do you want everyone to see?”

A second ago, Peter wouldn’t have thought that it was possible to blush even more, but Tony proved him wrong. Steve was content sitting on Bucky’s lap and getting hand-fed, but Peter couldn’t shake the feeling of all those eyes on him. Still, he wanted Tony to feed him so desperately.

“I don’t want them to see.” His voice was soft and, to Peter’s horror, already  _ needy _ . Tony chuckled when he turned him around on the Alpha’s lap and Peter had to bite his lips to stop himself from crying out. Fuck, the movement had jostled the plug, and it was pressing right against Peter’s prostate now. And to make it even worse, Tony noticed. 

“Poor thing,” Tony whispered into his ear. “Is it pressing against your sweet spot?”

Peter could do nothing but whimper. He pressed himself closer against his Alpha, trying to hide his erection behind Tony’s chest, but he hadn’t anticipated how hard the friction against his clothes cock would hit him. The next whimper was probably loud enough for Steve and Bucky to hear. 

“Sh, baby, calm down.” Tony put one of his hands on Peter’s swollen belly and started to rub it. “Everyone is looking at you, my pretty little Omega. You don’t want to give them a free show, do you? Show them how greedy you are for my knot, even though I’ve already knocked you up.” 

Peter didn’t know if he wanted everyone to watch him rubbing his little cock against his Alpha yet. “Can you f-feed me, Alpha?”

The question elicited a groan from Tony and before Peter could even blink he felt an eclair pressed against his lips. “Open up, baby. Show them how good your Alpha can provide for you.” 

Of course, it was another way for Tony to show Peter off, but Peter didn’t mind. He could always use his safeword and he found himself liking the attention on them. Peter Stark was  _ Tony’s,  _ his husband, his mate, his omega, and he decided to enjoy the possessive side of his alpha that was only accelerated by the pregnancy. 

Peter couldn’t stop himself from licking Tony’s fingers clean when he took the last bite of the eclair. It didn’t matter whether their display was indecent, Tony had enough money to bribe every single soul in this room. Nothing would get out to the tabloids. 

When Peter took Tony’s entire finger in his mouth to suck the last crumbs off his Alpha’s skin, Tony let out the first growl and the hand that had been stroking Peter’s belly wandered behind the Omega’s back to pull him closer. 

“You’re a horrible tease, baby. Do you want to be fucked right here, in front of all those people? Can’t you even wait until we’re home? Let me guess, baby. You’re already dripping, aren’t you? I can’t wait to shove you on our bed later, spread your legs and bury myself-”   
“Mr. Stark? Mr. Barnes?” An unfamiliar voice interrupted them and Peter couldn’t stop a disappointing whimper. “I have to talk to you. It’s urgent. Would you please follow me?” 

Peter had expected Tony to say no, but apparently, the Alpha knew the man because he lifted Peter off his lap and stood up immediately. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Tony pressed a kiss on Peter’s forehead. “Would you mind staying with Steve for a second?” Peter shook his head puzzled and a second later, Bucky and Tony disappeared with a concerned frown on their face.

“What was that?” Steve asked him and Peter could only shrug in disbelief. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen my Alpha like that.”

“Me neither.”

Even though Tony had just disappeared, Peter didn’t mind being alone with Steve. The other Omega was kind and funny, and they were lost deep in a conversation not even five minutes until their Alphas had left. Steve and Peter shared stories about their daily life and talked about how being pregnant was like. After a while, Steve excused himself to the toilets. 

“Are you fine being alone, or do you want to come with me?”

Peter shook his head. “I’m fine, I’ll wait.”

While Steve was gone, Peter fumbled awkwardly with the sleeves of his blazer and tried not to reciprocate any curious gazes. He didn’t want anyone to approach him now that his Alpha was gone, and Peter hoped that everyone would get the message. No such luck. After not even a minute, another Omega woman sat next to him. Peter relaxed a little, at least it wasn’t an Alpha.

“How did you do it?” The woman asked, her voice neutral, but Peter wondered if there was a hint of venom underneath. 

“How did I do what?”

“How did you manage to snatch away Tony Stark, mate him, and even burden him with a child? Did you drug him? You’re not even a good Omega. Sources say you wanted to keep working after the marriage.”

“Excuse me?” Peter couldn’t believe what she was saying and he was too stunned for a witty reply.

“Are you tighter than the rest of us?” The woman was now facing him and the hint of venom turned into full-blown anger. “Tony fucked me three times, but he never mentioned staying. What did you do to him? Did you trick him into knocking you up? Why is he staying with you?”

Peter didn’t know if he was angry or hurt. “Tony loves me.”

The woman scoffed. “ _ Please _ , Tony loves no one. Maybe he tells you that because he’s influenced by your pregnancy hormones, but some say he only married you because he wants you to keep working for SI. You’re making good money after all.”

That wasn’t true. Tony loved him, didn’t he? Peter could feel tears threatening to come to the surface, but he pushed them back with vigor. He shouldn’t trust her. The pregnancy didn’t influence Tony’s feelings, did it?

“I can only imagine that you’re crazy in bed. Tony wouldn’t settle otherwise. I’ve known him for years.”

That’s it. This was enough. Peter stood up, his hands clenched into fists while he tried to hold back his anger and tears. He didn’t notice that Steve was coming back, or that he was scoffing at the woman. Hell, he didn’t even notice that all the heads in the room were turned towards them. 

“Excuse me, I’m sick.” 

Without looking back, Peter walked towards the restrooms, trying not to run. He knew the words were only meant to hurt him, but he couldn’t stop the old doubts from rising. He wasn’t good enough for Tony and everyone knew it. What was the Alpha even doing with him? 

When the door of the toilet stall closed behind him, Peter allowed himself to cry. 


	23. Sex Toys - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - Sex Toys
> 
> Again, sorry for editing only briefly <3

Tony didn’t want to leave Peter alone, but when the head of the charity event’s security approached Bucky and him, he knew it was serious. They were led to a small room next to the ballroom, and Tony couldn’t stop worrying about leaving his Omega alone. 

“Calm down, Tony.” Bucky placed a hand on Tony’s biceps. “He’s fine. Steve is with him.”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Bucky was right. Peter was in a room full of people, and Tony couldn’t dote on him 24/7. He knew his Omega was rolling his eyes at him sometimes, especially when Tony tried to stop him from carrying heavy things, but the Alpha couldn’t stop himself. His urge to protect Peter had always been strong and the pregnancy only made it worse. 

Trying to focus on something else, Tony shifted his attention towards the head of security. “So, what's wrong, Mr. White?”

The man gestured at a young woman sitting in front of the computer before he looked at Bucky and Tony again. 

“These are your cars, I suppose?”

On the wall was a huge screen that displayed security footage of the parking garage. The woman rewound the video and Tony could watch in detail how three figures dressed in black broke into Bucky’s and his car. They left with a previously empty backpack.

“What did they take?” 

Mr. White looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry we haven’t seen them soon enough to stop them. They took your steering wheel, both of your radios, and a laptop that was in Mr. Barnes’ trunk.”

Tony knew he should have been angry, but he was too relieved that it was nothing worse. He could easily replace the stolen things and since Bucky was a partner of the successful law firm  _ Lehmans & Barnes _ , it wouldn’t be a big financial problem for him either. 

“We’ve already called the police. They’re going to be here soon.”

Bucky nodded and gave Mr. White a thankful smile. “Do they need our statements? I think Tony and I want to go back to our Omegas now, don’t we? Tony?”

But Tony couldn’t say a damn thing. Just when Bucky had asked if they had to wait for the police, Tony felt the distress of his mate so deeply that he didn’t care about his car in the least. The bond was screaming at Tony to protect his mate. He  _ had  _ to get back to Peter.

“Mr. Stark?” 

Tony didn’t care anymore what the man wanted to say while he ran towards the door. He didn’t even turn around, yelling the words over his shoulder. “Call my lawyer. He’ll handle it. I have to go to Peter.”

_ Mate. Distress. Help. _

His instincts were driving him insane and Tony needed to find his Omega  _ now _ . He could feel through the bond where Peter was while he made his way through the crowd in the ballroom, almost running towards the restrooms. Sensing emotions through a bond only happened when one of the mates was in serious danger.

“Peter?”

The restroom was almost empty, but Tony saw that one stall was locked and he could smell the distressed scent of his mate coming from there. 

“Baby, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Tony.” Peter didn’t sound fine. 

“I know you’re not fine. I can feel your distress through the mating bond.”

“The bond? But I’m not in danger- Oh, the  _ baby. _ ” Tony didn’t understand. Why was the bond screaming  _ ‘danger’  _ at him if Peter wasn’t harmed?

“Peter? Baby, what’s going on?  _ Please _ , let me in. I’m worried.”

As soon as Tony heard the click of the turning lock, he opened the door to get to his Omega. Peter was sitting on the closed toilet lid, his face wet from tears, and Tony pulled him into his arms immediately. Taking a seat on the lid himself, Tony pulled Peter onto his lap.

“What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Threaten you? Is something wrong with the baby?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from freaking out so he took a whiff of Pete’s scent to calm down. He had to be strong for the Omega now.

“Nothing’s wrong with me or the baby, Alpha. No one tried to physically hurt me.”

“But why is the bond screaming that you’re in danger?” Tony asked, confused.

Peter lowered his gaze to the floor, guilt taking over his expression. “I’m sorry, I almost panicked. It can be dangerous for the baby, but I’m back in control again.”

Peter had panicked? Was it because Tony left him alone? He shouldn’t have left Peter alone with Steve in the first place.

“You panicked? Peter,  _ what happened? _ ”

“It’s stupid.” Peter took a deep breath before he continued. “There was this woman, said she knew you for years. She asked me what I did to you, how I bewitched you. She said you only love me because my pregnancy hormones mess with your alpha instincts.”

Tony felt rage boiling inside him, but he swallowed it before Peter could pick it up in his scent. He had to stay calm now or he would only increase Peter’s distress. 

“Peter,  _ baby _ , don’t listen to her.”

“I-Is that p-possible? The hormone stuff?” The Omega looked at him so heart-broken that Tony felt the sudden urge to murder the woman. He didn’t even know who Peter was talking about. 

“Well, technically it is but not for us. Do you remember when I knocked you up?”

“During my heat?”

“I already felt something for you before. Hell, I already felt something for you before we even married. I didn’t know it was love back then, but it was already almost as intense as it is now.”

“Really?” The hint of hope in Peter’s voice made Tony smile. 

“Really, baby. I love you. Please don’t doubt this.” 

He would always love Peter, pregnant or not, pup or not. The woman had probably just been jealous, but Tony wouldn’t tolerate Peter doubting himself. He knew their relationship came with a lot of baggage, especially because they hadn’t married primarily out of love, but Tony would fight for Peter. 

“Show me, Alpha?” Peter’s face was still wet with tears, but there was something else in his eyes, a dark sparkle. 

“Of course, baby. Tell me what to do. I can go out there and tell everyone how much I love you. I can take you on a special date every week or shower you with jewels. Tell me what you want Peter.”

Tony’s heart clenched when Peter leaned forward so he could press his chest closer to Tony’s. The Omega hid his face against Tony’s neck, searching for the warmth of his Alpha.

“Fuck me here, Alpha. Plug me up with your seed. I want them to smell you on me.”

One day, the Omega would be Tony’s death. Peter had been sobbing a few minutes ago and only a moment later, Peter was already asking for Tony’s cock. This Omega was a god damn tease, made to tempt Tony. 

Without climbing from Tony’s lap, Peter reached for the lock of the stall behind his back and shut the door with a click. No one would see them now, but they could still hear Peter’s moans, could still hear how good Tony was fucking his Omega. The thought was driving the Alpha feral and he ripped Peter’s suit pants and panties down until he had access to Peter’s dripping core. 

“Without the plug, I would be dripping, Alpha,” Peter whispered into his ear and Tony couldn’t stop a growl that was escaping his lips. “Fuck me as soon as you pull out. I’m stretched enough. We don’t want to ruin your pants.”

And who was Tony to decline such a sweet request? Fumbling for his zipper turned out to be different while Peter rubbed himself against Tony’s chest like he did during his heat. When the zipper slipped from Tony’s fingers for the third time, he became impatient and immobilized Peter with a tight grip on his neck. The Omega moaned obscenely but sat still, giving Tony enough room to finally pull out his cock. 

A second later, Peter already sunk down. Tony couldn’t move. He should be used to fucking Peter by now, but every time he got a taste of Peter’s wet heat, he was once again overwhelmed by how good his Omega felt. Tony took a deep breath and gathered the last bits of his control so he wouldn’t shoot after a minute like a teenager. 

“You’re the sluttiest Omega I’ve ever met, sweet thing. One could think you would calm down a little as soon as you got pregnant but no, it only got worse. Couldn’t live a single day without my knot, could you?”

“Ngh, no, Alpha. Need you. Always.” 

Peter already looked wrecked. His eyes were black and glossy, his hair disheveled and Tony knew a few more precise thrusts would be enough to catapult Peter to the sweet space, a space that made the Omega stupid with pleasure. Tony shifted his hips, just a little to the right, finding the perfect angle to hit Peter’s sweet spot. Peter lost it. 

Nothing could hold the Omega back anymore. There was the sound of the opening door, someone was clearly entering the restroom, and Tony stilled his hips to keep quiet. But Peter, too far gone to think about anything but the thick cock in his dripping hole, couldn’t stop screaming. 

“Alpha.” 

_ Shit!  _ Tony knew the stranger could hear him, hell, everyone in the ballroom had probably been able to hear Peter’s scream, but instead of being ashamed, Tony felt white-hot lust boiling inside of him. Everyone would know the Omega was his. Everyone would know that this fertile, knocked up Omega belonged to Tony Stark.

“Sing for me, Peter,” Tony teased while his hips picked up a rhythm again. “Come on my cock and cry out my name.”

Peter was close, Tony could feel it in the way his hips stuttered and his hole clenched. Without giving Peter a break, Tony assaulted his sweet spot, coaxing out his Omega’s orgasm before the man would leave. Just a little bit more, just a second, just one thrust against Peter’s sweet spot…

The Omega came louder than ever before, clenching so tightly around Tony’s cock that he pulled Tony over the edge as well. Every little shudder, every wave coaxed more and more of Tony’s seed out of his twitching cock, and the Alpha had to bite Peter’s shoulder to stop himself from pressing the knot into the tight heat. They couldn’t sit here tied together for an hour. 

Peter came down slowly, taking his time to regain awareness of his surroundings again. He was still far gone when Tony slipped out to replace his cock with the plug. Tony held him close the entire time. 

When Peter was finally  _ there  _ again, Tony expected an ashamed blush on his Omega’s face, but there was nothing but a sated smile. A small voice whispered at the Alpha that Peter had done it on purpose, that he  _ wanted _ everyone to hear, and the thought filled Tony with warmth. As outspoken possessive as Tony was, Peter wanted to claim him as well. 

Fifteen minutes later, Peter walked over to a woman that looked familiar to Tony, but the Alpha couldn’t remember when he had seen her before. The Omega pulled Tony along until they were standing directly in front of her, close enough that she could smell Tony’s claim on Peter. Peter leaned forward, bringing his lips close enough to her ear that no one but Tony and the woman could hear him.

“Tony loves me. He had loved me even before he had knocked me up, regardless of what you told me. Tony is  _ mine. I _ have his mark on my neck,  _ I  _ have his child in my belly, and  _ I  _ am plugged with his seed. Go and look for another Alpha. Good night.”

When Peter turned around, leaving with his head held high, not only the woman was dumbfounded. Tony was speechless as well. 


	24. Lingerie - Peter & Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Lingerie
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone <3
> 
> I can't believe today is already the 24th and my little project is over. Thank you to everyone who left a comment, I appreciate all of them <3 And ofc also kudos :)
> 
> I hope you'll like the last chapter. Enjoy <3

**Two months later - Tony**

Two months after the charity event, Peter’s baby bump was clearly visible. The media had already figured out that Peter was pregnant because Tony loved to dress his husband in tight clothes to show off PeterÄs perfect little bump, but now, even Peter’s heavy coat couldn’t hide the swell anymore. Tony was beaming with pride. 

The pregnancy went well. Peter’s morning sickness had stopped and Tony was relieved he didn’t have to watch his Omega suffer anymore. His husband started to complain about back pains and mood swings, but the Alpha did his best to make it easier for Peter. 

The first time Peter had yelled at him, Tony had been frozen because his Omega had never raised his voice before, but as soon as Peter had apologized in tears, Tony reassured him it was fine. Since it was indeed Tony’s fault that this incredible Omega suffered to carry their baby, the Alpha would gladly deal with occasional accusations and tears.

Every evening, Tony gave Peter a massage to ease the sore muscles in his back. Peter got tenser and tenser the bigger his belly grew and Tony tried to make it easier for him. On top of that, it usually ended with sex because Peter was incredibly horny. 

Usually, the Omega already started moaning when Tony pressed into the sore spots in his shoulders and it was only thanks to Tony’s force of will that the Alpha didn’t fuck Peter immediately. Peter’s slick smelled even sweeter since he became pregnant and sometimes, Tony struggled to stop himself from tasting and taking his Omega. 

After one of their massage sessions had turned into mind-blowing sex again, Peter and Tony were cuddled together in their bed, enjoying the afterglow. 

“Do you want to know the gender?” Peter asked him, his hands tracing invisible patterns on Tony’s forearms that were wrapped around the Omega’s chest. “The doctor has known it since week sixteen, but I wanted to talk to you first.”

Tony was silent for a while and thought about Peter’s question. Gender didn’t matter, but he wanted to know as much about his child as possible. Maybe it would be easier to find a name if they already knew whether they were expecting a little boy or a little girl.

“Do  _ you _ want to know it? I think I do.”

Peter turned his head and smiled at Tony, looking so beautiful that the Alpha’s heart arched. “Me too.”

“When is your next appointment?”

The Omega didn’t leave Tony’s embrace while he fumbled for his phone that sat on the bedside table. He scrolled through it and opened his calendar.

“In about a month.”

“Let’s ask her then, sweet thing.” Peter’s smile got only brighter.

**Three months later - Peter**

“Are you sure you want to know, Alpha? I can tell her again that we want to wait until I give birth.”

They were sitting in the doctor’s office, waiting for the alpha woman to come in. Peter was nervous. The pregnancy had been good to him so far, but he was seven months along now and his belly became harder to handle. Additionally to his back pain, his emotions were a mess. He was sick of being anxious, moody, and almost unbearable horny all day.

“If you’re having second thoughts, we can wait, baby.”

_ Did he want to wait? _ Peter took a deep breath before he answered. On some days, it took him a while to untangle the intense emotions from what he really wanted. 

“No, I’m sure. I want to know.”

When the doctor came in, she nodded at them and asked Peter to lay down on the exam table. The cold gel on Peter’s stomach was familiar by now and he relaxed. Tony’s hand was holding his like it always did during the appointments. 

“Everything looks good, Mr. Stark. The baby is healthy.” As always, Tony and Peter exhaled in relief. “During your next visit, we have to check if the pup is getting into breech position.”

Tony looked so happy that Peter’s heart was melting. Asking for the gender was the right decision, even though they were unusually late. 

“Tony- I mean, my husband and I have agreed to ask for the gender.” Peter didn’t know why he was nervous. 

The doctor looked at her joint hands before she gave them a big smile. 

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Stark. You’re having a girl.”

Tony started to cry.

**Four months later - Tony**

“What do you think about Maya, Sarah, Celia?” Peter sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone and looking for baby names. Tony sat next to him, his arm wrapped around his husband.

“I don’t know.” The names were nice, but they didn’t have the spark Tony was looking for.

“Gina, Heather, Victoria?”

Tony didn’t answer because he couldn’t give a reason  _ why  _ the names didn’t fit.

“Do you want to go through the alphabet? We can start with A. Annie, Ashley, Amelia?”

Closing his eyes, Tony pulled his husband closer, one hand resting on Peter’s huge belly. It was only a month until their daughter was due. 

“I like those names, Peter, but I want something special for our little girl. I want a name that means something.”

The Omega turned his head slowly until he could look into Tony’s eyes. “What do you think about Maria?” 

Tony’s voice failed so he answered with a kiss. He still didn’t know how he deserved this perfect Omega. 

  
  


**Five months later - Peter**

Being in labor hurt, but it didn’t hurt as much as it could have. Peter had talked to his doctor in advance and decided to give birth to their daughter in a hospital with the help of modern medicine. He was still exhausted and sweaty when Tony gently put their daughter into the Omega’s arms. 

“Maria Stark. Daddy and I will love you. Forever.” He whispered the words into Maria’s hair.

Their daughter was healthy, crying furiously during birth, but she calmed down quickly in their parent’s arms. She was the most beautiful creature Peter had ever seen.

Tony smiled at him, a proud expression on his face. “Thank you, Peter. Thank you for this incredible gift.”

Peter smiled back. This was the happiest moment of his life.

**Seven months later - Tony**

As much as Tony loved being a father, he had never been more stressed in his life. Maria was a calm child, only waking them every four hours at night, but Tony still yearned for a good night's sleep. Still, their daughter was worth it so Tony didn’t fret when Peter mumbled at 4 am that it was the Alpha’s turn to get up.

Tony picked her up from the crib and carried her over to the bedroom so Peter could feed her. The Omega was half asleep, but he smiled softly at Maria, and Tony had to hold back the tears from the sight of his husband and their daughter. Sometimes, his emotions were still getting a hold of him. 

When Maria finished, Peter fell back onto the mattress, almost immediately falling asleep again. Tony carried Maria around, waiting for her to get tired as well so he could tug her back in. In contrast to Peter, sleep didn’t catch Tony right away. Instead, Tony watched his Omega next to him. Every struggle, every sleepless night was worth it. He had found his family. 

Bright sunlight woke Tony a few hours later. He got up slowly, Peter had already left the bed and reached for his watch on the bedside table. 11 am. He hadn’t slept so long since Maria’s birth.

“Peter?” 

Tony heard a rumble from the stairs and a few seconds later, Peter entered the room. The Alpha was speechless. He had expected that his husband would come in, dressed in sweats with their daughter on his arms, but instead, Peter wore nothing but Tony’s favorite blue set of lingerie. And to top it off, he had a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Morning Alpha. I brought you coffee.”

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was a temptation Tony couldn’t resist. It’s been a long time since he had last enjoyed his morning coffee in bed. “Where’s Maria?”

“Oh, I haven’t told you?” Peter asked innocently while he climbed onto Tony’s lap and straddled his thighs, careful not to bump against the hot mug. “Since our anniversary is in three days, I asked Steve and Bucky to babysit today. They picked her up three hours ago.”

“So, we’re alone?” As much as Tony loved his daughter, he was thrilled to spend some alone time with his husband. 

“Until tomorrow morning. I thought we could celebrate a little earlier since my doctor cleared me for sex again.”

If that wasn’t something Tony had waited weeks to hear. Before Peter could react, Tony had abandoned his cup of coffee on the bedside table and turned them around so Peter was caught under him. With a feral grin, the Alpha’s hands wandered over Peter’s body until he could pull down the sinful blue panties, leaving the matching bralette on.

“Are you ready for me again, Peter? Ready to get another pup?”

The Omega loved, but the sound was breathier, like arousal was already taking him under. “I’m not in heat, Alpha. And a second pup might be a bit early, don’t you think?”

It was never too early for another pup, but Tony would wait until his husband was ready. Instead, he focused on kissing every inch of Peter he could reach until the Omega was wriggling in pleasure. 

As much as Tony wanted to savor his time with Peter, it had been too long for them to wait. Tony’s kisses turned more impatient, his hands groping Peter’s body and wandering lower. 

It was a needy moan that made Tony’s resolve snap. With a growl his Alpha turned his husband around, getting the perfect view of Peter’s plump little ass. Without teasing, Tony spread his husband’s and shoved a finger inside. 

Peter moaned like a whore, but Tony barely listened. He was completely focused on the feeling of being inside his husband. It had been so long, Tony had almost forgotten how good it felt. 

One finger became two, two became three until Peter was squirming, begging and crying on the sheets. The Omega was beautiful, so responsive, so shameless in his pleasure. Tony had wanted to watch, he really did, but when Peter’s thigh brushed accidentally against the Alpha’s clothes cock, Tony lost it. 

With a growl, Tony ripped his pants apart, not stopping until his cock was out, until he could sink into the wet heat. It was like coming home again. Tight, hot wetness engulfed him, making his body burn with arousal and Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to drag this out any longer. It was pathetic, but he wouldn’t even last a minute. 

Thankfully, Peter was just as close. Like teenagers, both of them came after a few thrusts, panting against each other’s skin and savoring the closeness they had missed for so long. Tony had knotted his husband, finally tying them together again, and they took their time to come down again. Pressing kisses onto Peter’s shoulder, Tony pulled his husband close.

Even half an hour later, when the knot went down and their mess poured out of Peter onto the mattress, they didn’t move. Tony was laying there, caught in his own thoughts while he savored the closeness of his husband.

“Peter?” 

“Huh?”

Tony swallowed, carefully choosing his words. “You know that I own you?”

Peter shifted, turning around until he could prop his head on Tony’s chest. A lewd smirk appeared on his face. “You remind me again and again when I have your cock up my ass.”

The Alpha huffed, but he couldn’t reciprocate Peter’s flirty tone. “No, I mean… I own you legally.”

Peter’s demeanor changed, flirtatious words turned into uncomfortableness. “Yes.”

“I don’t want that, Peter. I want you to stay with me because you  _ chose  _ to stay with me. I want Omegas to be allowed to work alone, I don’t want them to depend on Alphas. I love owning you, sometimes I even want to chain you to my bed and fuck you until you can’t move, but I want to own you because  _ you  _ want me to and not because I paid May a lot of money.”

Tony’s words were followed by a silence, minutes during which Peter was lost deep in his thoughts. Finally, there was a small smile on the Omega’s face. 

“What do you want to do, Alpha?”

These were the words Tony wanted to hear and he buried his hands in Peter’s hair to pull him even closer. 

“What do you think about Tony Stark going into politics?”


End file.
